Only a Girl
by Venuz' FloriLuna
Summary: Delirios con chocolate. Ser bipolar. Celosa y posesiva. Enloquecer. Amiga mitómana. Rival no correspondido. ¿Hombre o mujer? Guerra. Fin del mundo. Amor. Muerte. Destrucción. ¡Ella estaba decidida a darlo todo por su afecto! [Longfic]* [Cap. 8 Up]*
1. Chocolate, Delirios y Huesos Rotos

**¡Bienvenidos! He aquí con un nuevo fic de mi dúo, relación, pareja, romance y/o amorío favorito *xD ¡Jin&Lili! (Sí, me obsesiono con ellos… no me exterminen)(?)* *:P**

**Ésta historia podría venir siendo la **_**"secuela"**_** de mi Two Shot anterior: **_**"A Clean Shot"**_**… aunque tampoco es obligatorio que ésta se lea; pero sí… le da un poco más de sabor a lo que se viene en esta historia y se quedarían así de… ¡Ahh! Ya entendí por qué es así la cosa *xD**

**Dedico todo mi fic a GrizGreen… ¡La persona responsable de que haya empezado a escribir ésta historia antes de tiempo! *xD Así que, si les llega a gustar… agradézcanselo *xD**

**Sin más que decir… los dejo que disfruten del inicio ***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

**_*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].__. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*_**

_Capítulo 1: "Chocolate, Delirios y Huesos Rotos"_

Calor. Vacaciones. Gente por doquier. Era verano y no era nada extraño encontrar a tantas personas de vacaciones por Tokyo bajo el terrible rayo del Sol.

Emilie Rochefort miraba al gentío por las calles desde la ventanilla de la limosina; yacía pensativa… recordando en todo lo que apenas ayer había sucedido.

Meses atrás; la rubia había tomado la decisión de perseguir a Jin Kazama por cuenta propia, incluso sin la ayuda de su fiel mayordomo Sebastián. Supo de la conexión de éste con la bestia llamada Azazel y se enteró de su sacrificio ¡No iba a dejar que Kazama muriera a manos de otra persona que no fuera ella misma! Optó por _"ayudarlo"_ y seguirlo hasta ese día… pero desgraciadamente; Lili nunca contó con irse enamorando de su enemigo al estarlo espiando tan de cerca.

Justo ayer se había enfrentado al demonio de nombre Azazel; creyó que Kazama moriría… no hizo más que confesarle lo que había empezado a sentir por él… y extrañamente; después del enfrentamiento entre Jin y la bestia ¡Él le correspondió! ¡La besó! ¡La invitó a salir! ¡Le devolvió los campos petrolíferos de su padre! Muy a pesar de la frialdad y seriedad del pelinegro… ¡Había sucedido! No perdería esa oportunidad… por lo que aceptó.

Ahora se dirigía a la cafetería de la calle Shinjuku; tratando de hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible por _"órdenes"_ del mismo Kazama… éste le había dicho que era por seguridad; tanta gente en su contra que deseaba verlo muerto… simplemente no quería involucrarla.

-Señorita Lili… ¿Está segura de esto?- Oyó la voz de Sebastián desde el asiento del conductor. Parecía algo consternado ante el hecho de que la chica tuviera una cita con uno de los hombres más buscados. El mayordomo creía que la rubia podía tener a alguien más _"decente"_, alguien responsable, amable, cariñoso, sonriente… en fin, todo lo contrario a lo que era Kazama… alguien como la misma Lili.

-¡Sebastián! Deja de cuestionarme… ¿Cuántas veces debo contestar a la misma pregunta?- Exclamó exaltada la rubia. Agradecía que su mayordomo se preocupara… pero ahora ella conocía una parte del interior de Jin; una parte de su interior que probablemente sólo Emilie conocía… ¡Y nada la haría cambiar de opinión!

-Lo lamento señorita Lili; no quiero parecer mal agradecido después de la gran confianza que usted ha depositado en mí, sólo trate de entender mi situación. Su padre debería de saber esto y me consterna esta _"cita"_, más que nada por la persona que la acompañará-

-Dime algo Sebastián… ¿Conoces bien a Kazama?- Interrogó la ojiazul sabiendo claramente la respuesta.

-N-no- Tartamudeó el conductor de aquella lujosa limosina.

-Entonces; con todo el respeto que te mereces Sebastián… no te entrometas y vuélveme a jurar que papá no sabrá nada de esto-

-¡Lo juro señorita Lili!-

-¡Genial!-

Sin más que decir; ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar a un callejón cercano a dicha cafetería. Si bien, la zona no era fea para nada… Lili podía sentirse segura de caminar poco menos de una calle para llegar al lugar acordado; no obstante, Sebastián había dicho que la esperaría allí para vigilarla desde lo lejos… algo aburrido en realidad, pero a fin de cuentas, la seguridad de la pequeña Rochefort lo era todo para él.

A paso lento y elegante; luciendo un lindo saco color rosa claro de bordes negros y un cinturón de los mismos colores debajo de su bien formado busto, acompañado de una falda corta tableada color negro que apenas si se alcanzaba a ver debajo del saco; y por supuesto, sus altos tacones negros y su tobillo izquierdo adornado por una pulsera; en la cabeza, una simpe diadema rosada… se dirigió a la cafetería con aquél porte característico de ella; sonriente y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

El lugar parecía pequeño, discreto y formal… pudo visualizar a Kazama desde el gran ventanal de afuera; sentado con el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla, una pose matadora… fue hasta entonces que se adentró en la cafetería dándolo a notar gracias a una pequeña campana que yacía sobre la puerta principal, los pocos clientes que había y los empleados la miraron… Jin incluido.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la pequeña mesita desde donde el pelinegro la veía sin ningún tipo de reacción… ¿Para eso se había vestido tan jodidamente sensual? ¿Para tener a cambio el mismo gesto frío y serio? Sentía que el coraje se la carcomía por dentro; no obstante, sonrió como si nada malo pasara… esperanzada a oír algún piropo o comentario positivo de su parte al sentarse.

Gran error.

Se sentó, acomodó su vestimenta a la perfección, continuó sonriendo y… nada.

-Hola- Saludó Lili casi entre dientes mientras la penetrante mirada de Kazama aún se postraba sobre ella; justo en la misma posición de antes.

-Hola- Respondió el chico de manera simple… no podía dejar de observarla, realmente era una mujer divina sumado a su buena forma de vestir ¿Pero cómo decírselo? En un insignificante segundo; miles de palabras qué decirle pasaron por su cabeza… pero ninguna salió… ¡No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera! No era nada común en él demostrar su flaqueza ante ella… o al menos no tan seguido; el día anterior algo _"lindo"_ le había dicho… la había besado ante su poca experiencia, le había mostrado cuanto le gustaba y la había _"invitado"_ a salir… lo cual era un avance bastante grande.

-Me gusta tu camisa- Comentó Rochefort sonriente… tal vez eso le daría una pista de lo que ella esperaba también; además, en realidad le gustaba esa camisa… o tal vez era porque era él mismo quién la portaba, quién sabe, la verdad era que a Emilie enserio parecía gustarle su estilo… formal e informal a la vez, sus pantalones de vestir; y cuando se ponía aquellas camisas ceñidas acompañadas de un saco… o en sí, la simple la camisa con los botones superiores desabotonados mostrando gran parte de su cuello.

No pudo evitar mojar sus labios con su lengua ante sus _"pervertidos"_ pensamientos.

-Gracias- Oyó decir a su acompañante nuevamente con esa simpleza que Lili empezaba a odiar.

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió joven- Decía una de las meseras mientras ponía; lo que parecía, un Frapuccino de Vainilla, enfrente de Kazama y una canasta mediana a modo de obsequio con galletas, pastelillos, chocolates y dulces variados enfrente de la monegasca; quién miró sorprendida el detalle -¿Usted desea algo de tomar señorita?- Preguntó amable la mesera.

-Sí… podría traerme un Té Helado Chai Latte- Pidió la ojiazul sin perder su enfoque de aquella canastita tentadora.

-En un momento se lo traigo-

-¿Por qué no tomas uno?- Le preguntó Jin al notar que Lili no podía despegar su mirada de aquellas exquisiteces que le esperaban a ser ingeridas.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó la chica al volver en sí -¡Oh! No, nada de eso… ¡Estoy a dieta y hace dos días comí una galleta, lo cual aún no me perdono!- Explicó la joven; algo que para Kazama pareció patético… ¿Una mujer como ella? ¿A dieta? ¡Por favor! Su figura era perfecta; sin embargo, se abstuvo de decir algún comentario como ese.

-Como quieras- Dijo sin más.

-¿Tú no quieres uno? Podrías acompañarlo con tu Frapuccino- Propuso sonriente Emilie.

Jin lo pensó unos segundos; él no estaba a dieta, ingería lo que le venía en gana cuando quería y a la hora que quería ¿Y por qué no? Acompañar su Frapuccino con uno de esos pastelillos no sonaba tan mal.

Sin si quiera pedir permiso; ya que para él era ya innecesario, abrió la envoltura de celofán transparente que cubría la canasta y tomó un pastelillo de chocolate mientras que Lili miraba con la boca entre abierta aquél pedazo de pastelería írsele lejos. Kazama no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreír de medio lado al mirar aquél tierno gesto sobre el pálido rostro de la monegasca.

Le dio una mordida para degustarse con el pastelillo; Rochefort aún miraba expectante aquella pieza ahora sobre la boca del pelinegro… una vez más, mojó sus labios con su lengua; sólo que ésta vez, no sabía si era por el antojo que el pastelillo le causaba o el antojo que los labios de Kazama le provocaban al masticar.

-Aquí tiene su té señorita- La voz de la mesera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gracias!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un sorbo a su bebida para que los hielos de ésta le congelaran el cerebro; lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar cosas como las de antes.

Maldijo a su acompañante cuando terminó el chocolatoso pastelillo, no porque haya acabado con su existencia; más bien porque un poco de chocolate se había colado por la comisura de su boca; la cual ahora quitaba con su pulgar y lamía éste para terminar por completo con el chocolate.

Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza ante tal escena… un Jin sin camisa bailándole sensualmente mientras que untaba chocolate por su pecho descubierto…

Sacudió su cabeza ante tal pensamiento; el japonés la miró divertido… _-"¡Estás delirando Lili!"-_ Se regañó en su mente.

-¿Segura que no quieres?- Volvió a formular su preguntar ante las acciones de la chica.

-Muy segura…- Dijo nuevamente decidida.

-Bueno; entonces no te importará que tome una galleta ¿Verdad?- Habló Jin inocente… tomando una deliciosa galleta espolvoreada en azúcar glas y partiéndola por la mitad.

Emilie logró ver los diminutos pedazos de galleta y azúcar glas que caían al ser partida por en medio ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar a dieta justo en ese mismo momento?

-¡Fue suficiente!- Exclamó la muchacha comenzando a estresarse -¡Pásame un cuchillo!-

-¿Cortarás un pastelillo?- Preguntó Kazama extrañado… aunque no dudaba que la chica rompería su estúpida dieta; o al menos, imploraba porque así fuera.

-¡NO! ¡Me suicidaré!- Dijo Lili de lo más natural; harta de tener tanta delicia a su alrededor. Jin no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario; Rochefort era divertida… era rara, simplemente era ella… y en verdad le gustaba.

-Oye… oye ¡Relájate! No va a pasarte nada por comer algún postre-

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!-

El pelinegro yacía fascinado ante la acción de Emilie; ya que sabía que no estaba realmente enojada… sólo era un pequeño berrinche por ella misma.

Sin saber cómo, sus miradas se cruzaron; haciéndoles recordar el roce de sus labios del día anterior… se postraron serios.

-Y…- Lili se aclaró la garganta a la vez que bajaba la mirada –En unos días es el torneo… ¿Crees que… podamos luchar juntos?- Cuestionó algo temerosa ante la posible respuesta; a pesar de que ayer el chico le había dejado bien en claro que era él quien mandaba en el Mishima Zaibatsu y quién elegía los equipos y los enfrentamientos.

-… No- Respondió después de pensarlo una milésima de segundo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó fastidiada.

-Lili… ya te dije que hay que ser discretos; tú y yo en un equipo haría las cosas más obvias-

-…- La monegasca sólo suspiró resignada, sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión –Entonces déjame pelear contra Asuka- Pidió la chica.

-… No- Contestó una vez más con la negativa ¡Genial! Ahora defendía a su estúpida prima.

-¿Por qué no?- Interrogó de la misma manera que antes.

-Lili…- Pronunció su nombre entre dientes, buscando la manera de no dejar ir su preciada paciencia -… Sólo déjame hacer mi trabajo-

-¿Entonces por qué todas las peleas son _"arregladas"_?- Preguntó la Rochefort exasperada sin darse cuenta de que alguien más había visto y oído.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- Se defendió el pelinegro a punto de perder los estribos –Te dije que sólo acomodo los equipos y los enfrentamientos. Si yo les pagara a los luchadores en cada encuentro mi liderazgo en el Zaibatsu también estaría comprado y arreglado. Heihaichi y Kazuya quieren matarme y hacerse nuevamente con la empresa… ¿Para qué querrían matarme si todo se manejara con dinero de por medio?- Terminó casi gritando y dejando a su acompañante pensativa.

-E-entonces…- Emilie ya no sabía qué más decir.

-Haré al azar este torneo… ¿De acuerdo?- Se resignó Kazama al ver el gesto triste y acongojado que asolaba el bello rostro de Lili.

-¿Al azar?- Repitió ella sin entender de qué hablaba.

-Así es… si nos toca juntos; ¡Qué bien!… si te toca junto con Asuka, ¡Aguántate!… si te toca contra ella; ¡Derrótala!... y si te toca contra mí; ya te dije que no te haré daño- Recalcó con más tranquilidad lo que el día anterior ya le había dicho.

Rochefort se quedó anonadada… sin saber qué decirle.

-E-está bien- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió –¿Y… si te toca con tu amiguita…?- Preguntó seria al recordar a cierta muchacha de coletas.

-…- Con su gesto de extrañeza lo había dicho todo… ¿Amiguita? ¿Qué diablos…?

-Sí… tu amiguita… la chinita- Dijo la rubia no muy feliz y sin darse cuenta de que la campanita de la entrada sonaba indicando que alguien más había entrado al pequeño local.

-… ¿Xiao?- Preguntó dudoso para cerciorarse de que hablaba de ella.

-¡Jin!- Oyó una alegre voz medio chillona; una voz que él conocía muy bien… tragó saliva esperando lo peor ¿Es que acaso la habían invocado? -¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!-

Ambos voltearon a mirarla con nerviosismo… ¡Hablando de la reina de Roma! ¿Por qué demonios tenían que encontrarse a alguien ahí, ese mismo día, a esa misma maldita hora?

-¿Lili Rochefort?- Preguntó sorprendida al ver quien acompañaba a su sensual amigo; la susodicha sólo sonrió.

-No te exaltes querida… sólo trato de convencer a tu terco novio de que me devuelva lo que es mío- Fingió la monegasca para después mirar a Jin con _"odio"_.

-¿Novio?- Cuestionaron los dos al unísono; Xiao se había sonrojado mientras que Kazama sólo le fruncía el entrecejo… ¿Qué ayer no había sido bastante claro con ella? Una cosa era ser discretos… y otra muy diferente ¡Esto!

–Si me permiten un momento… iré al tocador- Continuó hablando la ojiazul haciendo caso omiso de su _"pregunta"_ para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al lugar antes dicho.

-Parece… simpática- Dijo la chica de coletas; más que nada por compromiso. Se sentó en el lugar de la monegasca.

-No sabes lo que dices- Mintió Kazama… ¿Lili quería jugar así? Entonces… jugarían.

-Me sorprende que trates de hacer negocios con ella- Habló Xiaoyu de manera dulce y aun sorprendida.

-Pensé un poco en todo lo que me has dicho… trato de no ser tan malvado- Comentó el pelinegro aunque más bien haya parecido una burla para la colegiala.

-Jin tú no eres malvado…- Decía Ling mientras tomaba con su mano la de Jin… el muchacho sólo la miró con frialdad.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Interrumpió Kazama a la vez que rompía el tacto con ella.

-Pues… trabajo aquí mientras son vacaciones; pero descuida, llegué temprano y tengo unos minutos- Decía Xiao sonriente… comentario que no agradó del todo al chico, más que nada porque se suponía que _"esto"_ era una clase de _"cita"_ con la Rochefort.

¡Era suficiente! ¡Qué tocador ni qué nada! Lili se había distanciado un poco, lo suficiente para ver y oír qué demonios hacía y decía _"la chinita"_ con Kazama… ¡Interrumpía su _"cita"_, le había agarrado la mano a; esperaba ella, su futuro chico y ahora no tenía intención de irse! Y para colmo de males; el muy idiota no le decía nada ni hacía nada para alejarla.

Con su porte elegante se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa dónde los _"amigos"_ se encontraban… sonrió y tomó aquella canasta llena de pastelillos…

-¡Gracias por el té Kazama! Nos vemos- Se despidió dirigiéndose a los dos sin dejar de lado su amabilidad y su sonrisa fingida; ya que por dentro ardía.

-Hasta luego Lili- Respondió sonriente la chica de coletas.

El pelinegro miró cada movimiento, aún sin entender porque se iba y porque se llevaba los pastelillos que de seguro no comería.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Seguirla? ¿Detenerla? Eso haría las cosas más que obvias. No se dio cuenta que al hundirse en sus pensamientos la rubia ya había cruzado la puerta de la cafetería.

¡No! ¡Ella no iría a ningún lado!

-Ya vuelvo- Dijo sin dar más explicaciones y dirigirse a la puerta de salida; Xiaoyu no entendía nada ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Una oportunidad de negocios se le había ido a Jin de las manos por su culpa? La curiosidad le ganó; inclinándose lo más que pudo para mirar por el gran ventanal de la cafetería sin mucho éxito, ya que levantarse e ir hasta la ventana o salir del local sería cero discreto… decidió esperar allí los minutos que le restaban.

-Xiao… si el chico no vuelve, tu sueldo se verá afectado- Decía un joven detrás de una vitrina de pasteles; probablemente uno de los dueños del local. La muchacha de coletas no hizo más que sonreír nerviosa, esperando que efectivamente Jin volviera.

Mientras tanto, Kazama alcanzó a ver la cabellera rubia de Emilie doblar la esquina ¡Sabía que ese era un callejón! La idea no le gustó en lo absoluto; por lo que caminó a paso veloz hasta allí… logró tomarla del brazo y después ver ¿Una limosina? Por un lado, agradeció que viniera acompañada; pero por otro lado… ¿Dónde estaba la discreción?

-¡Suéltame!- Pidió Lili casi en un grito de histeria.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esta cita aún no ha terminado- Jin se veía furioso ante las acciones de la monegasca… ¡No podía dejarlo así de repente en su primera cita!

-¡Oh! ¡Me sorprende que recuerdes que esto era una _"cita"_! Porque justo cuando _"Xiao"_ aparece te olvidas de ello- Se soltó del agarre del chico para continuar su camino y subir a la maldita limosina… sin embargo, Kazama la tomó nuevamente por el brazo; muy a pesar de odiar ser tan insistente con ella… al menos la primera y última vez había funcionado.

-Pues al parecer tú olvidaste lo que te dije y pasó ayer-

-¡Cierto! Tal vez la próxima vez lo recuerde y… ¡No! Espera… ¡No habrá una próxima vez!- Le habló fuerte intentando zafarse una vez más; pero Jin la sostenía con fuerza… estaba por perder los estribos; su ceño fruncido, su mirada y su gesto de ira eran prueba de ello.

Tal vez por este tipo de cosas era que Jin Kazama no quería una novia; por su gran fama de ser posesivas, histéricas, celosas y quién sabe que más… lo peor del caso era que Lili Rochefort en verdad le gustaba.

-Escúchame bien Rochefort…- Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro; pero la voz de alguien lo interrumpió.

-Señorita Lili…- Habló Sebastián saliendo del asiento del conductor después de haber visto aquella escena desde el espejo retrovisor… motivo por el cual, el líder del Zaibatsu la soltó.

-¡Vamos Sebastián, es hora de irse!- Ordenó la monegasca abriendo la puerta trasera de la lujosa limosina ¿Hora de irse? ¡Pero si la endemoniada _"cita"_ no había durado NADA! –Te veré en el torneo Kazama… y lo haré sin ninguna buena intención- Amenazó firme antes de adentrarse al automóvil e irse de allí.

¡Era increíble! Su orgullo ahora estaba por los suelos… ¡La primera maldita cita de su miserable vida y había sido un rotundo desastre! ¡Lo había dejado ahí cómo idiota viéndola irse en su limosina; no sin antes haberlo amenazado prácticamente de patearle el trasero! ¿Cómo creer la confesión de aquella chica tan esquizofrénica que desde el primer instante se pone en guardia, se pone cómo histérica por nada y te abandona al inicio de una cita? Tal vez el destino en el que había creído por un momento estaba errado ¡Lili Rochefort era una loca! ¡Una maldita, bella y hermosa loca!

¿Y ahora qué? Sentía que no podía verla alejarse de él así nada más… pero tampoco era de los hombres que le ruegan ni a una mujer ni a nadie.

Pensó en un pequeño plan… tal vez sólo para ver la reacción de la rubia, algo con lo que probablemente le daría gusto y algo con lo que no se darían a relucir sus desenfrenadas ganas por verla de nuevo y hablar con ella; algo que no parecería una muestra de _"necesitar su perdón" _o algo parecido.

Después de todo… la _"relación"_ que podía haber entre Lili y él, era una moneda que aún estaba girando en el aire.

Volvió a la cafetería; y al entrar pudo ver a su amiga de coletas con su uniforme de mesera levantando los trastos que yacían en la mesa que compartió con la ojiazul.

-¿Cuánto les debo?- Le preguntó a Xiao quién cambió su extraño semblante de tristeza a uno más alegre con sólo verlo.

-… Te traeré la cuenta- Sonrió la chica. En menos de cinco minutos, Ling le había llevado un pequeño papel describiendo lo poco que habían consumido sumando una cantidad prácticamente insignificante para él. No dudó en entregarle el dinero que debía y una pequeña propina para ella… sin más, se retiró dejando a su _"amiga"_ con un gesto de duda… sus impulsos eran primero que nada… -¡Jin!- Lo llamó la chica antes de que éste abriera la puerta para salir; Kazama la miró con cierto fastidio ¿Ahora qué diablos quería? Xiaoyu era extremadamente buena para sacarlo de sus cabales -¿Estás bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar la colegiala.

-¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo?- Le respondió con una pregunta; cortante.

-Bueno, es que… Lili se fue tan de repente ¡Espero no haber arruinado nada!- Exclamó preocupada… ¡Demasiado tarde! Por supuesto que había arruinado la primera y muy probable última cita de su vida; pero por obvias razones no podía contestarle con la verdad.

-Descuida… con suerte, logramos llegar a un acuerdo. Hasta luego- Se despidió de manera fría para luego retirarse dejándola aun desconcertada ¡Jin no podía dejar de preocuparle!… y por algún motivo no había podido creerle; o al menos no completamente, aun así, no había nada más qué pudiese hacer… por lo que regresó a sus labores.

Unos días más tarde; justo al anochecer, el _"Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro"_ estaba por dar comienzo.

Alrededor de cuarenta peleadores de todo el mundo estaban presentes.

Un coliseo o estadio increíblemente grande; con luces por doquier.

Los gritos de los espectadores invadían el lugar.

_-¡Bienvenidos al "Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro"!-_ Se oyó en los bocinas la voz del presentador a la vez que cientos de fuegos artificiales adornaban el estadio _-¡Patrocinado por la "Corporación Mishima Zaibatsu" y su líder… Jin Kazama!-_ Continuó hablando el hombre mientras que el logo de la empresa se mostraba en las enormes pantallas.

Desde su enorme y elegante camerino; en uno de los lugares altos del coliseo, dónde tenía un enorme ventanal que le daba perfecta vista… Lili Rochefort sólo simuló sentir repulsión al oír el nombre de los patrocinadores.

A partir de su supuesta cita con el líder del Zaibatsu, lo único que había hecho, eran rabietas a cada segundo que recordaba al hombre dueño de dicho nombre ¡No podía perdonarle el haberla _"cambiado"_ por una mujer intento de niña inmadura, con coletitas ridículas y sin ninguna noción de lo que la palabra _"modales"_ significa! Ya que… ¿Quién con un poco de modales se entromete de esa manera? ¿Qué no se había percatado de que Jin Kazama no estaba sólo? Y para sumarle algo más ¡Se puso a platicar muy cómodamente con él en SU silla… en SU cita; y el pedazo de imbécil no le dijo NADA!

¡Ésta vez iba dispuesta a ganar para recuperar su amado y pisoteado orgullo!

Se percató de que algunas peleas estaban a casi nada de comenzar; se olvidó por completo; según ella, del idiota, retrasado, estúpido, tonto, majadero, cretino y mozalbete de Kazama.

Tomó sus elegantes binoculares y se dispuso a observar y entretenerse un buen rato hasta que su turno llegara.

_-… ¡Y en la primera pelea… la fuerza bruta y la destreza se enfrentan!- _Habló el presentador una vez más dispuesto a revelar los nombres de quiénes abrirían el torneo _-¡Forest Law contra Craig Marduck!-_ La gente parecía volverse loca, ovacionando, gritando, abucheando, aplaudiendo y demás al mismo tiempo que el nombre y fotografía de los luchadores mencionados se mostraban por la pantallas.

Emilie sonrió ¡Amaba luchar y ver luchar! Fijó el enfoque de sus binoculares a la arena.

Diez minutos si bien le había ido; Craig Marduck había aplastado a Law por completo… sin duda ¡La pelea más aburrida que había presenciado! Torció la boca en señal de fastidio… ¡Necesitaba inspirarse con una buena pelea… no esto!

El anunciador habló por milésima vez en la noche…

_-¡Continuemos con el segundo enfrentamiento de la noche; son nada más y nada menos que… Lee Chaolan contra…!-_ El hombre hizo una molesta pausa que dejaba a todos impacientes por conocer el nombre de la pobre alma que se enfrentaría a Chaolan _-"!... Steve Fox!-_ Finalizó dejando gritos enloquecidos por doquier.

Para gusto de la monegasca…después de aproximadamente treinta minutos; Lee Chaolan había salido victorioso… no es que Fox le cayera mal; pero admitía que Lee podía tener clase y carisma cuando se lo proponía; el hombre le agradaba, muy aparte de ser un Mishima, Lili sabía que igual los odiaba… lo que aumentaba su gracia para con el platinado.

_-¡Acomódense bien señoras y señores que otro increíble enfrentamiento está por comenzar… prepárense para apreciar las habilidades de estos dos luchadores… Dragunov; contra… Leo Kliesen!-_ Gritó con emoción el hombre mientras que el público parecía abuchear ante la presencia de Dragunov mientras que gritos llenos de entusiasmo y piropos de mujeres desquiciadas iban dirigidos a Kliesen quien se postraba sonriente.

Lili miró atentamente aquella batalla de puños y patadas; creyó que Kliesen tenía todas las de ganar hasta que ambos cayeron juntos sobre la lona ante un ataque de Leo… no obstante, algo le llamó la atención… ya que, a pesar de ser Dragunov quien recibió el golpe más fuerte; Kliesen aún seguía tirado sobre la arena mientras que el hombre de mirada asesina se le acercaba.

Rochefort no pudo evitar el llevar una mano a cubrir su boca en asombro; y éste creció al oír un hueso tronar adornado de los sonidos que la gente hacía en señal de dolor y aturdimiento… ¡Dragunov había salido victorioso después de romperle una mano _"al pobre chico"_!

-¡Cielos!- Susurró la rubia un tanto asustada.

-Lili Rochefort, pronto será tu turno- Habló desde el otro lado de la puerta uno de los hombres que ponían orden entre los luchadores.

La chica ojiazul respiró hondo; acomodó su fina vestimenta y acomodó bien sus guantes para salir de allí.

-¡Buena suerte señorita Lili!- Exclamó Sebastián sonriente. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

Se dirigió hasta una pequeña zona dónde los luchadores más próximos a enfrentarse esperaban. Miró a cierto pelirrojo… ¡El mayor rival de Kazama! O al menos así era como ella le llamaba, ya que su nombre le parecía una letanía extremadamente difícil de pronunciar.

Optó por dejar de verlo a pesar de sentir la mirada insistente de coreano; ¡Le caía tan mal! Siempre tenía que hacerla menos subestimando sus habilidades y diciéndole que se regrese al centro comercial del que se perdió.

En sus adentros deseó poderle romper la cara en el coliseo y que todo el mundo se enterara; pero en fin… sería lo que el idiota de Kazama quisiera.

_-¡Damas y caballeros; deléitense con la gracia y elegancia de Lili Rochefort…!-_ La aludida sonrió cómplice de sí misma; sin ninguna intención de perder ante su; hasta ahora, desconocido oponente; caminó confiada hasta el estrado ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todos gritaban eufóricos! ¡Todos la amaban! _-¡… Enfrentando a los potentes e intrépidos movimientos de… Asuka Kazama!-_ El público pareció gritar más que nunca; cosa que la hizo cabrearse… pero eso no importaba ahora ¡Al fin haría que la cabeza de Asuka Kazama rodara! Sin tener idea sobre si esto tenía que ver con el cabeza de chorlito que la invitó a salir hace unos días… ¡Ahora sólo eran ella, sus habilidades y la engreída prima de Jin Kazama!

**Hasta aquí el fin del primer capítulo ***

**Disculpen si este capi no es tan comprometedor; prometo que la historia no será aburrida, en realidad planeo que tenga algo de humor aunque lo cómico no se me da del todo *xD o eso creo.**

**¡Griz! Gracias por tu apoyo amigor… *w* ¡Eres genial y sensual! *xD ¿Ya viste que en parte todo es paralelo a tu fic? *xD Fue la idea que me diste; pero no lo haré TAN paralelo porque parecerá plagio y ¡NO! *xD No busco eso… *:3 sólo serán detallitos pequeños *.***

**Y recuerda que este fic es tuyo; te lo entrego envuelto y con moño *:D**

**Espero sus opiniones, aplausos, abucheos y así… *:3**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ***

**Besos!***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	2. Con la Frente en Alto

**Yujuu… ya vine con la actualización (Griz amenazó con asesinarme si no lo hacía) Jajaja No mentira… Griz es un amor de persona *:D**

**¡Amigor! Gracias por tu apoyo *:') no olvides que ese fic es por y para ti. Besos *:D**

**Y si se preguntan o no entienden el Summary y el título; conforme pase la historia lo verán *:P**

**Sin más que decir… ¡Lean! *****xD**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. **__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 2: "Con la Frente en Alto"_

Observó a su castaña rival aproximarse con tranquilidad; con una sonrisa de niña buena y dulce. Se postró enfrente suyo; exactamente, a un par de metros… esperando la orden para poder iniciar el encuentro.

_-¡Peleadoras!... ¿Listas?-_ Cuestionó el hombre que voceaba antes de dar la señal para empezar _-¡A luchar!-_ Gritó con ánimo a la vez que ambas chicas se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas retadoras.

-¿Preparada para abandonar el torneo en la primera ronda Asuka Kazama?- Preguntó Lili sonriendo de manera altanera.

-Ya veremos- Dijo casi en voz baja la castaña; frunciendo el ceño y harta de la arrogancia de aquella rubia desabrida.

La chica castaña lanzó su primer ataque dándole comienzo al enfrentamiento. Una serie de puñetazos y patadas fueron parte de ése primer ataque; no obstante, la ojiazul sólo esquivaba y bloqueaba con sus ya conocidos movimientos elegantes y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa burlona que le regalaba a Asuka Kazama.

-¿Es tu mejor combo?- Interrogó la monegasca mientras aún bloqueaba un puñetazo mofándose de la castaña prima de Jin.

-Aún no conoces lo mejor de mí; ya que nunca me he visto en la necesidad de sacar toda mi fuerza contigo- Se defendió la chica de ojos caramelo haciéndole creer a la Rochefort que era una oponente débil con la cual bastaban un par de golpes débiles para derrotarla.

Lili no permitiría que su rival se burlara así de su persona y sus habilidades ¡Ella era fuerte y podía vencer a quién le viniera en gana! Arrugó un poco la nariz en señal de enfado ¡Era su hora de atacar hasta dejarla inconsciente en el piso de aquella arena de pelea!

La Rochefort realizó una patada baja con fuerza a sus extremidades inferiores; haciendo que a Asuka se le doblaran un poco las piernas por el dolor… fue hasta ese momento en que Emilie la encontró vulnerable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces; la tomó por la cabeza, zarandeándola mientras se acomodaba para tomar impulso con su pierna derecha, levantar ésta y azotarla sobre la indefensa cabeza de la castaña que quedó tendida en el suelo.

Los gritos de los espectadores se hicieron más pronunciados después de dicha acción por parte de la rubia; sin embargo, Asuka era fuerte… y por ningún motivo iba a permitirse perder.

Desde el suelo en el que se encontraba, aprovechó la pequeña distracción que Emilie tenía para con el público.

La tomó por la pierna izquierda; tirándola para poder realizar una llave que probablemente le tronaría alguno que otro hueso… y así fue.

Tras haber caído boca abajo sobre la lona; la ojiazul pudo sentir el tacto de Asuka sobre su pierna. El dolor que el estiramiento de la chica le provocaba; logró que un grito proveniente de la monegasca, retumbara en todo el coliseo ¡Era casi insoportable sentir sus ligamentos forzados a estirarse en dirección contraria!

Ciertos ojos color caramelo estaban bien postrados en la pelea desde lo lejos en su _"camerino"_.

El grito de Lili había alertado a prácticamente todos los luchadores; en especial a él.

Tras varios intentos fallidos por zafarse del agarre de la Kazama; consiguió hacerlo, alejándola un poco con una débil patada.

Con mucha dificultad; dado al dolor que palpitaba en su pierna izquierda, pudo levantarse… inconsciente de que su guardia era nula.

¡Era el momento de realizar una vez más aquél combo de puños, codazos y patadas con el que había iniciado sin éxito! Ésta vez no fallaría, gracias a la defensa baja de la Rochefort.

Acumulando fuerza en cada una de sus extremidades; su combo _"mortal"_ dio inicio de manera victoriosa.

No supo en qué momento fue; sólo sabía que ahora recibía puño tras puño y patada tras patada por parte de la castaña… el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba con cada ataque que recibía.

Una patada de tijera fue lo último que sintió recibir cuando Lili notó que había perdido el contacto con el piso mientras levitaba un poco sobre éste; y en la conciencia que aún le quedaba, supo que la maldita prima de Jin no acabaría allí.

¡Y efectivamente! Asuka Kazama concentró toda su fuerza en su hombro y brazo izquierdo para darse impulso y usar ambas partes de su cuerpo para _"empujarla"_ con energía; a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella.

Nuevamente; la rubia pegó un grito en el cielo ante el dolor del golpe y la misma caída.

Se sentía débil. Su respiración sonaba agitada dado al daño que asolaba aún a su pierna y al resto de su cuerpo. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla ¡Había perdido, de la manera más humillante y en un tiempo que parecía una broma!

La gente le dio inicio a una serie de aplausos y gritos de euforia ante la victoria de Asuka Kazama.

Lili aún permanecía en el suelo; tapándose el rostro con éste mientras se soltaba a llorar al sentirse deshonrada, indignada, degradada.

La castaña se percató de los sollozos de la chica a la que había derrotado… sintió pena por ella ¡Sabía que a pesar de ser la chica elegante y fina del torneo; tenía mucha fuerza y agilidad! Estaba algo sorprendida de haberla derrotado en tan poco tiempo.

Sin ningún afán de molestar, se acercó a ella y estiró su mano en señal de ayuda.

La Rochefort la miró con ojos que asesinaban. Se levantó despacio; haciendo caso omiso de la acción gentil de Asuka, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos; aventó su largo y dorado cabello hacia su espalda. Se alejó de allí; aventando a la castaña con el hombro y sin voltear atrás para volverla a ver… ¡Saliendo con la frente bien en alto!

Mientras, aún desde lo lejos… Jin observaba cada movimiento, específicamente de la ojiazul.

No le sorprendió que Emilie rechazara la _"ayuda"_ de Asuka; pero si le preocupaba un poco el estado físico de la monegasca.

Inmutada… Lili pasó por el mismo lugar dónde los mismos luchadores de antes aún esperaban su turno. Una vez más… sintió la penetrante mirada de cierto coreano.

-Te dije que deberías regresar a la tienda de ropa de la que te perdiste rubia ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nadie te quiere!- Se burló el pelirrojo después de la derrota de la chica, quién lo miró con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Y a ti sí?- Cuestionó curiosa dispuesta a defenderse mientras los demás participantes veían y oían.

-¡Pues claro!- Habló Hwoarang con seguridad.

-No se nota. Estoy segura de que Jin Kazama barrera toda la arena con tu anémico trasero como ya es de costumbre, y te mandará al hospital en tu bicicleta intento de moto- Lo agredió la chica sin intención de oír nada más, por lo que se alejó de ahí a paso apresurado.

¡Ella era toda una dama! ¡Pero ese maldito pelirrojo ya la tenía harta! A cualquier otra persona la hubiera ignorado; ¡Pero él! No tenía idea de cómo era que Kazama lo soportaba… además, ¡No le había dicho nada que no fuera cierto!

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se dirigió a las duchas; la pierna le dolía pero por nada del mundo iría a la enfermería; ya que seguramente le pondrían una apestosa pomada, un vendaje anti-sexy y quién sabe qué más… además, no era nada tan grave.

Luego de estar limpia nuevamente; escogió su siguiente parada.

Los combates continuaban y dentro de los combates que no había visto; Jin no parecía haber estado entre ellos… lo que indicaba que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera cómodamente viendo.

Buscó por todos lados el camerino del chico; hasta que en uno de los pasillos más alejados, vio a un soldado joven de la Tekken Force custodiando una puerta ¡Podía jurar que era allí!

Se acercó con coquetería y elegancia al hombre… éste la miró en tanto que ella pudo observar de manera discreta el nombre de _"Jin Kazama"_ en la puerta.

-¿Está dentro Kazama?- Preguntó la chica en un tono un tanto seductor; no obstante, el soldado desvió sus ojos a otra parte sin contestar –Por favor… déjame pasar- La Rochefort le habló con voz suave y dulce a la vez que pasaba su mano derecha por el hombro del joven.

-L-lo siento ¡Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie!- Exclamó un tanto nervioso cuando detenía la mano de la rubia.

-… Muy bien- Parecía resignarse la muchacha -¡Entonces entraré por las malas!- Decía Lili cuando; en un movimiento rápido lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo tirado justo en la entrada.

Con la mano temblorosa; postró su delicada mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la giró un poco para abrirla.

El pelinegro acomodaba sus guantes de pelea cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. No dudó en voltear a ver.

La miró asomarse por la puerta para después meterse de lleno en el lugar… pero se alarmó un poco al notar que la monegasca le ponía seguro a la puerta cuando la cerraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Optó por preguntar con sequedad.

-Eso es exactamente lo que iba yo a preguntar ¿Qué pasa contigo?- Dijo Emilie al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él un par de pasos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestionó Jin sin comprender.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora se supone que he de creer que eres inocente?- Hablaba Lili con un leve gesto de disgusto.

-Podrías ser más directa. Creo que no se te dificulta mucho-

-Bueno; digamos que arruinas nuestra supuesta _"cita"_ y ahora, casi haces que me maten… porque dudo que mi pelea con Asuka haya sido por mera casualidad- Lo enfrentaba la histérica ojiazul.

-Primero; yo no arruiné nada. Saliste del lugar por quién sabe qué motivo y empezaste a gritarme- Se sinceró el japonés al decir que no tenía ni puñetera idea del porqué de su actitud -… y segundo; ¡Sí! Yo te puse contra Asuka… ¡Porque tú me lo pediste!-

-Yo…- Iba a empezar a repelar la monegasca; sin encontrar ningún término que pudiese contradecir lo último –Tú… ¡Eres un zopenco!- Se le ocurrió decir a la Rochefort.

Sin ningún indicio de haberse ofendido; Kazama comenzó a caminar a la posición de Emilie ¡Debería enfadarse por el loco temperamento de ella; pero en realidad, su terquedad le gustaba… o hasta ahora, así era!

En tanto que Lili retrocedió un par de pasos hasta pegar su espalda contra la puerta; un tanto asustada, no tenía idea de si Jin se había enfurecido por su mínimo insulto.

Acarició el suave y pálido rostro de Rochefort con el dorso del dedo índice de su mano izquierda. La miró fijamente a los ojos; tenerla cerca lo hacía sentir bien, incluso con todo y sus histerias.

-¿Y por qué dices que estropeé nuestra cita?- Interrogó con su grave voz de manera tranquila; más que nada, para saber qué mierda le había pasado ese día.

-¡Fui muy clara! Llegó tu amiguita; se sentó en MI silla, te tocó la mano y tú sólo la mirabas como un pelele-

El pelinegro de ojos caramelo lo pensó un momento…

-¿Qué no se suponía que estabas en el _"tocador"_?- Preguntó el muchacho con audacia y algo sorprendido de su falacia; ya que eso había sucedido en su supuesta ausencia.

-¿Q-qué?- Fue lo único que ella alcanzó a decir ¡Sola; se había revelado!

-Así que mirabas- Dedujo Kazama con una de sus lindas sonrisas de medio lado.

-Tenía qué hacerlo; eres tan engreído que debía asegurarme de que no jugabas conmigo- Habló firme; aunque en realidad, el motivo no haya sido ése del todo.

-¿Sabes? No estoy seguro de querer salir con una chica que miente- Cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

En cuanto a la monegasca; aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, aunque por mucho que le haya dolido oír aquello… no mostraría su lado vulnerable.

-Pues, yo no estoy segura de querer salir con un chico que descubre mis mentiras- Se _"defendió"_ la ojiazul.

Sólo oyó una risa masculina proveniente de Kazama ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se mofaba de ella o qué diablos?

Él; no podía evitarlo, Lili Rochefort le parecía la mujer más fascinante; con todo y sus cebolleses y huevadas. Además; dentro de sí, prevenir el hecho de haberse sentido halagado y un tanto emocionado por los obvios celos de la rubia ¡Era imposible!

-Estás celosa- Le sonrió embelesado.

-¿Q-qué? N-no- Por nada del mundo lo aceptaría delante de él… pero en el fondo ¡Sí, lo admitía! La maldita _"chinita"_ sería el mismísimo infierno si es que llegaba a tener una relación más seria con Kazama.

Aún con aquella hermosa sonrisa de medio lado esbozada en su cara; Jin tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Lili con delicadeza. Ella lo miró idiotizada, perdida en aquellos ojos color caramelo.

-¿Cómo te demuestro que en verdad me gustas?- Le preguntó entre dientes, harto de rebajarse y repetírselo.

Ambos fijaron sus vistas en sus labios; deseando probarlos por segunda vez.

Por mucho que el condenado de Jin Kazama le encantara… no cedería ¡Al menos no a besarlo!

-Hay… tres cosas que puedes hacer- Comenzó a hablar la monegasca sacando toda su fuerza de voluntad y quitar las manos del chico de sobre su rostro.

-Dime-

-¿Harías… cualquier cosa?- Cuestionó seria.

-Eso creo-

-Entonces; invita a todos los luchadores mañana a un desayuno, un tanto formal; y después… llévanos a un gimnasio- Continuó hablando tranquila.

-¿Para qué haría eso?-

-Porque quiero hacer un poco de justicia. Tiene que ser un tipo de entrenamiento ¡Por qué quiero partirles la cara a dos personas!- Exclamó la joven.

-¿A quiénes?-

-¡Asuka…! y al motero con nombre de trabalenguas- Sonrió triunfante.

-… Bien ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?- Preguntó el pelinegro absteniéndose de preguntar el motivo de querer _"degollar"_ a Hwoarang.

-¡Yo qué sé! Invéntate tú una razón para que te crean y asistan sin imaginar que es una trampa ¡Sé amable!-

-… De acuerdo- Refunfuñó nuevamente entre dientes ¿Por qué carajo cedía a tanto por ella? Cuando nunca en su vida lo hacía… ¡Con nadie! Realmente… Lili debía ser especial.

-En segundo lugar, también tienes que…- Detuvo su habla mientras un tono carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas –Mira… sabes lo de mi madre ¿No?-

-Sí- Respondió sin más.

-¡Pues ella era una artista! Amaba la danza, la actuación, el canto, el modelaje… Y yo; desde pequeña he querido seguir sus pasos. Es por eso que sé bailar; y es por eso que aprendí ballet… pero también sé cantar. Mi padre conoce a un promotor de disqueras. Invitaré al promotor al torneo y TÚ; me dejarás cantar en alguno de los medios tiempos que haya entre las peleas para que me contrate y YO sea como mi madre- Explicó la ojiazul sonrojada por su extraña petición.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te dé permiso de hacer _"un concierto"_ a mitad del torneo?- Cuestionó Jin sorprendido después de haber escuchado con atención.

Por un lado; no entendía el afán de Lili por ser tanto como su mamá, ya que así le parecía encantadora… pero por el otro lado; creía entenderla, después de todo, él mismo adoptó algunos gustos y cualidades gracias a su madre.

-Sólo será una canción-

-… Muy bien- Accedió; de igual manera siempre había algo de _"entretenimiento"_ para el público durante la espera de una ronda a otra… lo que hacía la petición bastante más comprensible que la anterior -¿Y… la tercera?- Preguntó sin más rodeos el tercer gran deseo de la _"señorita"_.

-Esa corre por tu cuenta- Terminó por decir la monegasca _–"Veamos qué tanto eres capaz de hacer para demostrarme que te gusto Kazama"-_ Pensó la chica; ya que ahora tenía el ego por los cielos, todo gracias a él.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-Sólo piensa… eres bueno haciendo planes ¿No?- Sonrió de manera pícara mientras acariciaba la varonil barbilla del japonés y daba media vuelta para salir del camerino de Jin –Te veré mañana-

Sin perder tiempo; y antes de que el muchacho hiciera su acción favorita de tomarla por el brazo y no dejarla ir, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, esquivando al soldado que aún yacía en el piso cerca de la entrada.

El pelinegro sólo postró su mirada de color miel sobre ella; observando sus movimientos… incluso asomó la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta para verla caminar por el pasillo… cuando su pie se vio bloqueado de dar un paso más gracias al cuerpo inconsciente que _"descansaba"_ en el suelo.

-Idiota- Dijo Kazama dirigiéndose al _"soldado"_ y rodando los ojos, cerró la puerta de golpe ¡Menudo militar estaba hecho!

Al día siguiente; Lili pareció vestirse dulce y radiante ante una invitación proveniente de Jin Kazama a un desayuno en uno de los restaurantes de más alta categoría de Japón; el restaurante _"Amber"_.

Había elegido un vestido corto de primavera estilo strapless color verde agua; con estampado floreado beige y blanco, botones simulados en medio del busto, un cinturón café de cuero debajo del mismo y zapatos de tacón abiertos con una correa ajustable en el tobillo bastante ancha del mismo color que el cinturón; y con accesorios en manos, dedos y cuello, color verde y blanco.

Llegó al lugar en su ya conocida limosina e inmediatamente; un hombre bien vestido le indicó su mesa asignada. Exactamente una de las mesas más cercanas a la _"principal"_, en la cual suponía estaría Jin.

Sus _"compañeros"_ de mesa no eran de su completo agrado; empezando porque Asuka Kazama era una y Ling Xiaoyu; _"la amiguita chinita"_ de Jin, era otra. El tercero era el rubio de Steve Fox y el cuarto; y para ella el más _"preferible"_ de esa mesa, era Lee Chaolan.

-¡Hola!- Saludaron amablemente y con unísona alegría, Xiao y Lee.

-Hola- Sonrió la rubia de manera forzada; más que nada, por la presencia de la chica de coletas y tomó asiento; para su desgracia, entre Asuka y Steve; quien parecía distraído jugando con los cubiertos.

El ambiente en esa mesa era pesado; sólo Xiaoyu y Chaolan charlaban un poco, y de vez en cuando, ambos trataban de hacer plática con los otros tres restantes, quienes sólo respondían con monosílabos.

¿En dónde coño estaba Jin? ¡Menudo anfitrión era llegando tarde!

Su alma descansó cuando vio a Alisa llegar y justo detrás de ella venía… ¿La _"familia"_ Mishima? ¿Heihachi, Kazuya, Lars y Jin juntos? ¿Es que acaso se estaban burlando de la sociedad?

Aparentemente, nadie los perdió de vista hasta que los cuatro llegaron a aquella mesa vacía que estaba cerca y tomaban asiento.

¡Lo admitia! ¡Jin Kazama era todo un bombón; más aún con aquél traje color gris satinado y su sencilla camisa negra con un par de los botones superiores desabrochados! Y por si fuera poco; al muy maldito se le había ocurrido llevar gafas de sol… lo que le daba un look jodidamente sexy.

Había sido inevitable no notar la brillosa mirada y el profundo suspiro que la chica de coletas negras había lanzado cuando el susodicho había llegado. La sangre comenzó a hervirle… ¡Jin la pretendía a ella; a Lili Rochefort… y a nadie más! O al menos, eso esperaba.

Todos guardaron silencio al notar que el _"Mishima"_ menor se quitaba las gafas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla para hablar.

-Hoy; los mande a reunir a todos por dos razones. La más importante…- Jin se acomodaba un poco su saco para después meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón -Desde mañana, las peleas ya no serán individuales… serán en quipos de dos; así que, si quieren ganar el torneo, búsquense un compañero e intenten ganar- Decía Kazama a la vez que su mirada automáticamente buscaba una cabellera larga y rubia… no pudo evitar sonreír al verla; no sólo porque la chica luciese divina, también porque sus miradas se cruzaron, se conectaron y sonrieron; todo, en una milésima de segundo -… Y la menos importante…- Desvió su mirada de Lili y se postró serio y por dentro, algo avergonzado -… es; mi cumpleaños ¡Pueden empezar a servir!- Ordenó a los meseros y se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente; no obstante, algo… o mejor dicho, alguien… lo detuvo.

Rochefort miró sorprendida y asustada a Xiaoyu cuándo ésta se levantaba de golpe y le gritaba un _"¡Feliz cumpleaños Jin!"_ a todo pulmón al _"cumpleañero"_.

La mirada despectiva que Kazama le lanzó a su amiga alivió de manera mínima a Emilie.

-¡Jin Kazama!- Oyó otra voz proveniente de un par de mesas más lejos. La monegasca no perdió ni un segundo en voltear a mirar quién era -¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Decía Leo Kliesen bastante sonriente y alzando su vaso de jugo.

Lili se preocupó cuando _"el chico nombre de trabalenguas"_ también se levantaba de repente. Juraba que si el mentado pelirrojo le decía algo inconveniente a Jin… disfrutaría más que nunca maltratándolo en el _"entrenamiento"_ del gimnasio; sin embargo, todos parecían sorprendidos cuándo el coreano le sonrió a su _"rival"_ y con entusiasmo le deseaba _"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

La ojiazul se deleitó con una de las medias sonrisas de Jin que tanto le gustaban; incluso cuando el mismísimo Kazuya Mishima; hombre que se hacía llamar _"su padre"_, lo felicitó.

La mente de Lili se desconectó de todo lo que había alrededor cuando notó que la linda Ling Xiaoyu corría hasta el cumpleañero para abalanzársele en un abrazo.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa; y su instinto, no fue corresponder al abrazo de cumpleaños de la chica de coletas… más bien, su instinto fue mirar rápidamente a la Rochefort; quién los miraba expectante, observó que hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, rodó sus ojos azules y desvió la mirada a otra parte.

Agradeció al mesero que le colocaba en la mesa su desayuno y optó por no saber nada más del imbécil de Kazama y su _"disque amiga"_ Xiaoyu.

Pudo sentir repetidas veces la penetrante mirada del anfitrión; pero nada haría que cruzara miradas con él… ¡En ese momento lo odiaba!

Después del desayuno; absolutamente todos los luchadores se dirigieron al _"Gran Gimnasio Olímpico de Japón"_… un lugar enorme, con cientos de áreas verdes y con concretos lugares respectivos de cada deporte.

Emilie entró a los vestidores para cambiar su primaveral vestido; por un top deportivo blanco en la parte trasera y rojo por delante, combinado con short de licra igualmente rojo con un par de rayas blancas a los costados, sus tenis de lona del mismo color y un par de muñequeras.

Entraron a lo que parecía el área de gimnasia; ésta contenía uno que otro aparato para ejercitarse donde la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban, más ella no… su estilo de lucha ameritaba otra cosa…

Se dirigió a una enorme colchoneta fijada al piso y se puso a practicar los saltos mortales y demás volteretas que solía hacer cuando luchaba. Y una vez más; sintió la profunda mirada color caramelo de Jin postrada en ella, sólo que ésta vez había decidido devolverle la mirada.

Se puso nerviosa cuando notó que su masculino y bien formado pecho estaba completamente al descubierto. Los delirios con chocolate de hace un par de días habían vuelto. Respiró hondo; aunque pudo sentir como si la respiración se le cortara cuando otra de las medias sonrisas de Kazama se dibujó en su perfecto rostro.

Se percibió a sí misma como niña de secundaria cuando desvió la mirada nerviosa ante el gesto del pelinegro.

Escuchó que Alexandersson comenzaba a decir algo en voz alta; pero no le puso mucha atención. Poco tiempo después; vio que un trío de luchadores se enfrentaban a Heihachi… cosa a la que también le dio la mínima importancia y se convenció de continuar con su propia práctica en lo que esperaba el momento o el pretexto de confrontar a Hwoarang y Asuka, pero… antes echó un último vistazo hacia dónde había visto por última vez al líder del Zaibatsu; pero éste, ya no estaba allí. Rochefort frunció el ceño extrañada y se estableció a continuar sus piruetas.

Se estaba preparando cuándo visualizó un balón de basquetbol que se dirigía a ella desde atrás con pequeños rebotes.

Dicho balón se detuvo en su pie izquierdo; lo miró con rareza y volteó un poco la cabeza para encontrar el lugar de dónde provenía hasta encontrar un estrecho pasillo que parecía oscuro.

Dejó el balón en la misma posición y se dirigió al pequeño y sombrío pasillo; pidiéndoles a todos los santos y dioses que conocía, no encontrarse con uno de los peleadores raros como Dragunov o algún pervertido.

Conforme se fue acercando, se fue tranquilizando… ya que divisó la perfecta figura tonificada de Jin recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Lili en voz baja.

-Quería llamar tu atención- Le dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que la miraba y se acercaba a ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla un poco más hacia la oscuridad; lo suficiente como para que la rubia no pensara mal de él -… Escucha… lo que pasó hace un rato en el restaurante…-

-¡No quiero saber nada de eso!- Exclamó levemente fastidiada _–"¡Xiaoyu es una resbalosa!"-_ Pensó en sus adentros y después de haber reflexionado aunque sea un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que no era culpa de Kazama ser tan irresistible para niñas como la _"chinita"_.

-Pero…-

-Está bien… sólo fue un abrazo de cumpleaños- Mintió la monegasca; siendo que aún ardía al recordar aquello.

-Que por cierto… tú ni si quiera me felicitaste- Se oyó algo triste e indignado.

-¿F-felicitarte? Creí que había sido tu mentira para hacer lo del desayuno- Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida y apenada.

-No lo fue- Habló serio.

-… L-lo… lo lamento- Tartamudeó la monegasca cabizbaja ante la vergüenza. Retrocedió un paso para apoyar sus manos contra su espalda a la vez que las recargaba sobre la pared. Justo como el día anterior… Jin se acercó a ella; poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba gracias a la gran exhibición de músculos masculinos -¡Feliz cumpleaños Jin!- Lo felicitó sonriente y sincera antes de que el muchacho pudiese acercase más.

-Gracias- Lo alcanzó a oír, serio… después con su media sonrisa –Entonces…- Comenzó a cambiar el tema de conversación -… Serás mi compañera en el torneo-

-¿C-cómo? ¿Es una orden?- Cuestionó sorprendida y divertida a la vez… le había agradado bastante el hecho de que el pelinegro la quisiera a su lado.

-Algo así- Contestó sin más. Lili quería que le demostrara que en verdad quería estar con ella… y esto, era una parte de ello.

-No me gusta recibir órdenes Jin Kazama…- Fingió seriedad –Pero… haré una excepción ésta vez- Le lanzó una miradilla coqueta y tímida… fue hasta entonces; que por primera vez en el par de años que _"conocía"_ al CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu… el chico sonreía de manera completa; no de media lado cómo lo hacía las pocas veces que alguien salía victorioso al decirle algo gracioso. Ésta vez, Lili incluso pudo ver parte de la perfecta y blanca dentadura del pelinegro –Linda sonrisa- Lo elogió con un toque de picardía.

Jin rió un poco a la vez que miraba el suelo con cierta modestia.

-He sido muy condescendiente contigo-

-No tanto… aún sigues siendo frío y prepotente… y coqueto con _"Doña Chinita"_-

-Si no se tratara de ti; pasaría por alto eso último, pero, como me interesa que no pienses eso… estoy cediendo a muchas; sino es que todas, tus peticiones- Se sinceró el muchacho; aunque muy en el fondo se odiara a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante Lili.

-Tienes razón… aunque tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?- Kazama apoyó sus manos sobre la pared; una a cado lada de la rubia… quedando cara a cara; a escasos veinte centímetros. Otra más de las acciones favoritas del chico ¡Acorralarla en cuanta pared, puerta, ventana, árbol o cualquier objeto firme y sólido que estuviera cerca!

-Si yo no te hubiera dicho nada ese día en el templo ¿Qué habría pasado?- Lo miró triste; sabiendo a la perfección que nada estaría pasando entre ambos de no ser por su confesión aquél día.

-No lo sé…- Comentó apenado.

-Entonces…reconoce que no has sido el único condescendiente aquí; yo jamás le confieso a un chico algo así- Habló la ojiazul haciendo un tierno puchero por el cual Jin continuó sonriendo.

-Lo reconozco…- Le decía el japonés mientras que observaba cada facción del pálido rostro de la chica enfrente suyo. La tenía tan cerca; era hermosa e inocente… y a veces, deseaba poder decirle alguna ridícula cursilería; más no lo haría ¡Su actitud de _"chico malo y frío"_ debía estar firme lo más que pudiese!

Cada vez podía percibir más la deliciosa loción que Kazama usaba y la calidez que su cuerpo le transmitía a pesar de no tener contacto.

El rostro de Jin se acercaba al de Lili con lentitud…

-… J-jin- Pronunció su nombre con debilidad –Alguien podría ver- Alcanzó a decir en voz sumamente baja al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos; esperando la caricia de los labios del pelinegro sobre los de ella.

Al más mínimo roce que sintieron; el frenesí en sus sentidos hizo acto de presencia… pero las exclamaciones de sorpresa que los demás luchadores hacían y el fuerte sonido de los golpes de quienes _"entrenaban"_ los alertó, haciendo que se separaran rápido y salieran de su _"escondite"_ sin ningún tipo de discreción; ya que para su fortuna, todos observaban con detalle la gran batalla que Kazuya Mishima y Leo Kliesen estaban dando entre ellos.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pobrecito!- Exclamó Rochefort preocupada al ver que Kazuya azotaba la cabeza de Kliesen contra su rodilla. Al líder del Zaibatsu no le agradó en lo más mínimo que Lili se angustiara por Leo.

Con todo y eso; el chico se tragó sus _"inquietud"_, la cual, nunca aceptaría ni definiría como celos.

El enfrentamiento estaba resultando bastante interesante y mortífero; todos parecían impresionados, incluso Jin… a pesar de sentir esa extraña sensación al mirar a la ojiazul tan preocupada por Kliesen.

El sonido de un golpe fuerte, junto con un pequeño temblor y el ruido del derrumbamiento de uno de los pilares; provocó que todos se alarmaran. Rochefort soltó un grito desesperado… motivo por el que Kazama ansió poder abrazarla para tranquilizarla; y acto que por obvias razones, no hizo.

El endemoniado pilar había caído sobre los dos luchadores que se enfrentaban hace unos momentos.

Mientras el polvo por el escombro se empezaba a disipar; se podía empezar a ver la silueta de Kazuya levantarse.

La monegasca tapó sus ojos al observar que, algunas partes del _"chico"_ sangraban a pesar de que el Mishima lo haya alcanzado a proteger.

Tras aquél incidente; todos los presentes tardaron en recobrar la tranquilidad.

Emilie observó que Jin hablaba con Lars y hacía gestos de desaprobación… cuándo dio la nueva noticia; supo el por qué.

Gracias al suceso ocurrido; la regla de escoger a un compañero se había ido a la cañería y había cambiado a la regla de _"¡Confórmate con el colega que te toque o estás fuera!"_

Lili se cruzó de brazos; enfadada ante la nueva regla ¿Es que acaso el mierdero destino nunca la iba a dejar estar con Kazama? ¿O simplemente no quería ponérselos fácil? De cualquier modo; la chica fue consciente de que el repentino cambio no tenía nada que ver con Jin; por lo que se abstuvo de hacerle un berrinche al pelinegro…

El berrinche sólo vendría… si al CEO de la Corporación Mishima; le tocaba por _"casualidad"_; _"emparejarse"_ con la _"chinita"_.

Sí así fuera… Lili juraba hacerle una rabieta del tamaño del universo.

**Y aquí acaba el segundo capítulo…**

**¡Griz! ¡No soy ratera! Jajaja Ok no… Griz ni me dice nada; toda linda que me da permiso de hacer varias cosillas paralelas a su magnífica historia y yo condenándome solita *xD**

**Por cierto; los invito a que pasen a leer su fic… **_**"Hombre Distraído"**_**; está genial y chistoso *xD ¡No se arrepentirán! *-***

**Ok; y ya que hice mi espacio de publicidad, no me queda más que agradecerles a todos los que leen ***

**Por supuesto también a mi amigor Griz… ¡Qué al fin jugamos juntas! Pero sus mendigas pilas no aguantan *xD**

**Y en cuanto a la historia; ¡LILI ES LA BIPOLAR MÁS CEBOLLERA DE LA GALAXIA! *xD De repente quiere cortar la cabeza de Jin, al rato le hace su escena de celos y después se porta como un amor de persona con él ¿WTF?**

**Por otro lado; Jin se pone todo vulnerable cuando ella está presente, por eso accede a todos sus caprichos de ¡Dime que soy la más linda! Jaja aun así, trata de no perder tanto el piso y se guarda algunos comentarios que aunque muera por decírselos… ¡NO LO HACE! *xD**

**¡Oh, sí! Jin celoso de Leo… (Griz se matará de risa con eso… porque es una rotunda huevada ya que es paralelo a su fic) *xD**

**Una vez más ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y LE DAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LOS DELIRIOS DE ESTA LOCA! *:3**

**Un beso y abrazo enorme a todos ustedes *:D**

**¡Y que Dios los Bendiga! *;)**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	3. Triple C: Cantos, Chismes y Citas

**Hoy no hay mucho que decir… Sólo, gracias a todos los que leen ***

**Y especialmente a la linda Griz… ¡Besotes linda!**

**Los dejo con la lectura *:D**

**P.D.: La canción que Lili cantará es **_**"Turn Me On"**_** de Nicki Minaj con David Guetta… por si la quieren oír en lo que **_**"Doña Monegasca"**_** canta *xD**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 3: "Triple C: Cantos, Chismes y Citas"_

Las peleas por equipos ya habían empezado desde hace media hora y a Lili aún no parecía tocarle; lo la que reconfortaba un poco, era que a Jin tampoco le había tocado hasta ahora en ningún equipo… y lo que le preocupaba, era que a Xiaoyu tampoco.

—_¡Y los ganadores son… __Nina Williams y Paul Phoenix!—_ Anunció el presentador de siempre al equipo victorioso de la ronda _—¡Y ahora señoras y señores, es hora de que el ambiente se relaje un poco! Un medio tiempo lleno de entretenimiento con… ¡Snoop Dogg!—_ Gritó el hombre haciendo que el público gritara con vehemencia.

El artista le dio comienzo a su espectáculo; incluso algunos peleadores parecieron animarse con la música.

—Lili Rochefort— Escuchó que alguien la llamaba; el mismo tipo que siempre ponía orden. Supo que pronto sería su turno de _"actuar"_ frente al público.

Tomó aire y salió de aquella zona para ir a su camerino a cambiar su atuendo a la velocidad de la luz; el cual consistía en un conjunto completo ceñido a su cuerpo color negro, sin mangas y un short bastante corto; con un cierre en el medio el cuál subió hasta la mitad de su pecho para dejar ver parte de sus atributos femeninos… medias de red color negras y botas de tacón largas por encima de la rodilla del mismo color.

El mismo hombre la llevó por otra entrada a la arena.

Pudo notar que la canción de Snoop Dogg estaba terminando. Se puso nerviosa… nunca había cantado delante de tanta gente.

—_¡Ahora, damas y caballeros… la siguiente "cantante" los cautivará con su belleza y su voz! ¡Adelante!—_ Dijo el presentador; manteniendo en _"secreto"_ hasta ahora a la _"estrella"_.

Todos prestaron atención con curiosidad.

El lugar se volvió oscuro mientras luces parpadeantes de diversos colores adornaban.

Kazama sonrió sin discreción recargado en la pared y de brazos cruzados desde una zona en la cual podría ver perfectamente a la rubia.

La música empezó a sonar… parecía una canción bastante movida; y la suave voz de Lili salió de su boca en cantos…

—… Doctor, Doctor need you back home, baby… Doctor, Doctor where you at? Give me something… I need your love… I need your love… I need your loving… You got that kind of medicine that keep me coming…— Comenzaba a cantar la ojiazul con ritmo a la vez que su cuerpo daba suaves movimientos y las luces parpadeantes se postraban en ella.

Todos; público y peleadores miraban a la _"artista"_ expectantes… el lugar aún era oscuro como para reconocerla.

Notaron que llevaba una cuadrilla de chicos y chicas que bailaban haciéndole compañía mientras que ella cantaba…

—… My body needs a hero, come and save me… Something tells me you know how to save me… I've been feeling weird… Oh! I need you, to come and rescue me…—

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se fue disipando gracias a la claridad de la luz… revelando al fin, a la misteriosa _"cantante"_.

Todos parecían un tanto sorprendidos y boquiabiertos al ver que no era nadie más que la misma Lili Rochefort… incluso Kazama pareció algo maravillado a pesar de saber con anterioridad de quién se trataba; más que nada por verla en aquél atuendo sugestivo y seductor… sumado a la manera tentativa con la que empezaba a bailar bajo el ritmo.

—… Make me come alive, come on and turn me on… Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on… I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on…—

Mientras que en el área dónde los demás competidores estaban; cierta chica de cabellos negros y coletas miraba divertida al pelirrojo de al lado. El chico estaba atónito y no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de la rubia que cantaba y bailaba al son de la música.

—No sabía que Lili Rochefort te gustara— Comentó Xiao entretenida sacándolo de su estado ensimismado.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó confundido saliendo de su trance.

—Descuida Hwo; no le diré a nadie… además, es muy linda chica ¡Me da gusto!— Habló la joven sonriente y con sinceridad.

—Xiao… Rochefort no me gustaría ni en un millón de años— Hwoarang pareció furioso ante el comentario de su _"amiga"_.

—No tiene nada de malo reconocerlo; incluso Jin tiene derecho a enamorarse de alguien, aunque sean chicos fríos y serios… eso no evita que ambos tengan sentimientos y lleguen a gustar de alguien— Continuó diciendo la muchacha haciendo caso omiso de lo que el coreano había dicho.

Hwoarang rodó los ojos fastidiado y resignado. Ambos prosiguieron viendo el espectáculo.

—… Oh you make it, make it right… My temperature is super high… If I scream if I cry… It's only 'cause I feel alive… My body needs a hero, come and save me… Something tells me you know how to save me… I've been feeling weird… Oh! I need you, to come and rescue me…—

Jin canalizaba cada movimiento y sonido proveniente de Lili… ¡Realmente parecía una hermosa súper estrella del pop! Nunca creyó que la rubiecita pudiese llegar a tener tantas habilidades y demás; ya que las chicas rubias no son bien conocidas por su inteligencia, entre otras cosas…

El pelinegro continuó con aquella media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Emilie era mucho más que una simple niña mimada de papi, adinerada y berrinchuda… dentro, había una mujer fuerte, decisiva y perseverante que se preocupaba por las personas que en verdad amaba; como su padre.

No se percató en que momento fue; lo único que ahora sabía, es que Lili había encontrado su _"escondite"_ entre tantas gradas, palcos y gente. La ojiazul arqueó los labios en alegría al observar cómo la miraba…

—… You've got my life in the palm of your hands… Come and save me now, I know you can… I know you can save me…—

Sus miradas cruzadas junto con la letra de la canción, dejaron pensativo al CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu… ¿Pretendía decirle algo que no entendía? ¿O simplemente eran desvaríos suyos? Sea como fuese; con su simple mirada color caramelo sobre de ella y una sonrisa más, quiso corresponderle a su _"canción"_… ¡Él estaría ahí siempre… cuidando de ella; protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, incluso si su _"relación"_ no llegaba a nada más serio!

Lili sonrió de una manera más pronunciada… tal vez haya entendido su _"mensaje"_… o tal vez le gustaba ver la cara de idiota que ponía con tan sólo verla.

—… Make me come alive, come on and turn me on… Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on… I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on…—

La monegasca terminó su canción junto con su cuadrilla de chicos y chicas bailarinas con una pose victoriosa. El público ovacionó su espectáculo en lo que ella se notaba emocionada y satisfecha consigo misma.

—_¡Gracias Lili Rochefort por demostrarnos que la belleza, fuerza y destreza SÍ pueden estar ligadas!—_ Comentaba el presentador al tiempo en que Emilie salía feliz de la arena.

La chica prácticamente brincó de emoción al salir de la vista de todos ¡Estaba segura que el maldito promotor la contrataría! Decidió cambiarse nuevamente por su ropa para luchar e ir inmediatamente con el hombre que la haría famosa.

Pero alguien la interceptó en el solitario pasillo antes de llegar a su camerino… tomándola por la muñeca derecha y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Estuviste muy… bien— Dijo Jin apenado ante la hermosa rubia enfrente suyo. Realmente quería decirle sobre la cara de imbécil que seguramente había tenido durante todo su espectáculo, aunque seguramente ella misma lo había notado. Eso sumado a que la chica aún vestía aquella _"ropa"_ que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—¿Sólo bien?— Preguntó con un toque de coquetería ¡Sabía a la perfección que a Kazama se le complicaba hacer cumplidos!

—… Sabes que no— El pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia la derecha.

Emilie soltó una pequeña risa… podría acostumbrarse a los intentos de Jin por decirle algo lindo.

—Gracias por haberme dado permiso de cantar en el torneo— Sonrió Lili de manera dulce mientras tomaba ambas manos del japonés.

—¿Vino el promotor?— Preguntó curioso; disfrutando del tacto con la ojiazul… a pesar de que los estúpidos guantes de lucha que llevaba puestos le impedían sentir por completo su suave piel.

—Así es… dijo que vendría a ver mi exhibición; y ahora iba a reunirme con él. Me dirá si me contratará o no— Continuó sonriente a la vez que se perdía en la cristalina mirada del líder del Zaibatsu.

—Entonces, no te entretengo más— El muchacho deshizo el agarre de manos entre ambos; sabiendo lo importante que todo eso era para la monegasca.

—¡Gracias!— Repitió la rubia para después rodear la cintura de Jin en un abrazo; descansando la cabeza sobre su musculoso pecho. El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco ante la acción; y después de pensarlo por un segundo y recobrar el sentido, le correspondió… abrazándola de tal manera, que pareciese como si la protegiera de algo o de alguien —Por cierto… aún me debes una cita— Viró su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver el rostro del joven.

—Cuando quieras— Sonrió el pelinegro de medio lado. En sus adentros; feliz de que la chica quisiera volver a intentar esa cita.

—¿Sabes? He visto una fuente de sodas cerca de la calle Katamachi— Comenzaba a decir Emilie mientras rompía aquél cálido abrazo… no sabía por qué; sólo creyó que fue por mera intuición… o miedo a que alguien más los pudiese ver —¿Crees que nos podamos ver allí mañana temprano? Es un local pequeño y discreto; pero me agrada—

—¿A las nueve está bien?— Cuestionó Kazama cuando Lili alcanzó a ver unas coletas que ella bien conocía, asomarse por el pasillo, como buscando algo… o a alguien.

La sangre pareció congelársele cuando observó que la chica volteaba la mirada a su dirección. La miró correr hasta ellos con una sonrisa ¡Gracias a Dios que le había hecho caso a su _"instinto" _de soltar al menor de los Mishima!

—Muy bien… te veré allí para firmar nuestro acuerdo— Decía la ojiazul cambiando su gesto a uno más serio al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Observó la clara expresión de extrañeza en el rostro del chico ¿Acuerdo? ¿Pero qué mierda…? A éstas alturas; Jin no tenía ninguna duda de que Lili era bipolar… ¡Pero ésta vez, había sido demasiado extremista!

—¡Jin!— Reconoció la aguda voz de su amiga. ¡De acuerdo! Ahora entendía el porqué del repentino cambio en la conversación y semblante de Rochefort —¡Hola Lili!— Sonrió la muchacha de cabellos negros y coletas entusiasmada.

—Hola— Le regresó el saludo la monegasca con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡Estuviste fantástica! Tienes mucho talento ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme?—

—Si eso quieres— Habló la ojiazul con un leve desgano.

—_¡Y ahora veamos quiénes serán las próximas dos parejas de luchadores que se enfrentan!—_ Se oyó la voz del presentador a lo lejos.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron mirándose en el mismo pasillo; esperando a oír los nombres de los participantes de la siguiente ronda. Lili no pudo evitar rezarle a su Dios para que ella estuviera entre los próximos cuatro peleadores; tenía que salir huyendo de allí de cualquier manera posible si no quería hacer notar aún más lo obvio… aunque lamentablemente no tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarse gracias a que se encontró con el motivo de sus sueños más bellos.

—_¡Lili Rochefort!— _Se oyó nuevamente la voz animada del hombre.

—Los veré luego— Se despidió Emilie a la vez que salía prácticamente corriendo de allí.

—¡Buena suerte!— Le alcanzó a gritar Ling.

Por un momento; Jin deseó que su compañero pudiese ser él mismo… pero estaba casi seguro de que no sería así.

—… _Haciendo equipo con… nada más, ni nada menos que… ¡Hwoarang!—_ Prosiguió el presentador. Los gritos de la gente continuaban, pero Kazama le restó importancia al compañero de Rochefort, después de todo, ella lo odiaba tanto como él… o al menos eso es lo que le había dado a entender recientemente.

—Parece ser una chica muy linda y amable… aun no entiendo por qué no tiene amigos— Comentaba Xiao con una leve tristeza.

—_¡Y en el equipo contrario; tenemos a… Craig Marduk y… Ganryu!—_ Volvieron a oír a lo lejos al mismo hombre.

—Tal vez porque es una terca niña de papi que sólo piensa en sí misma— Se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro, no porque aún pensara así de ella… al contrario; ¿Pero qué podía decirle a Xiaoyu? ¿Qué era la chica más adorable, tierna, simpática, bipolar y de la cual estaba enamorado?... ¿Un momento?... ¿Enamorado?... ¿Pero qué… mierda le estaba pasando? ¡Lili sólo le gustaba! ¡Nada más! ¡No llegaba a tanto! Era sólo una sensación extraña cuando la veía o cuando estaba cerca de ella… _—"Tranquilo Jin… sólo te gusta ¡NADA MÁS!"—_ Se regañó en la mente.

—Aun así; me alegra que empieces a ser más sociable Jin… aunque sea por negocios ¡Ahora eres más amable con la gente!— Sonrió Ling abiertamente. El líder del Zaibatsu sólo bufó, ¿A ella qué madres le importaba si socializaba o no? Entendía que eran amigos y que Xiao se preocupara por él… pero sencillamente había veces que no la aguantaba ¡Lo sofocaba! ¡Él era como era y punto! ¿Por qué tanto maldito afán por hacerlo cambiar? —Oye…— Su amiga se quedó pensativa unos segundos —¿Dijeron que Lili y Hwoarang harían equipo?— Preguntó la chica para confirmar lo que había dicho el presentador hace poco.

—Sí… ¿Por qué?— Decía el chico de ojos caramelo sin darle mucha importancia; no obstante, sólo escuchó una risilla traviesa proveniente de su pequeña amiga —¿Qué te pasa?— Aquella risa no había sido de su agrado.

—Bueno… no debería decírtelo pero… ¡Confío en ti! Sólo no se lo digas a nadie más— Comenzó a susurrar la chica, como evitando que alguien más pudiera oír su conversación.

—Sólo dilo— Tal parecía que, lo que sea que Ling le fuera a decir, tenía que ver con Lili… fue hasta entonces que le encontró; aunque sea _"un poco"_ de importancia a lo que decía.

La pelinegra volvió a reír de manera juguetona… ¿Era tan jodidamente difícil sólo decirlo y ya? ¡Mierda! Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡A Hwoarang le gusta Lili!— Murmuró para luego echarse a reír como loca emocionada.

Los ojos de Kazama se abrieron de par en par; su respiración comenzó a agitarse… cerró sus manos para convertirlos en puños, frunció el ceño… ¿Qué al imbécil de Hwoarang le gustaba Lili? ¿Y ahora ellos dos estaban juntos en…? ¡Pero qué hijo de la gran puta! ¿Es que ahora también sería su rival en el malparido campo del amor? ¿Qué no podía dejar de joderle la vida aunque sea un maldito segundo?

¡Por fin encontraba una chica de su completo agrado! ¿Y ahora venía _"Don Coreano Nombre de Trabalenguas" _a arrebatársela?

En una milésima de segundo pensó en las mil y una maneras en que podría torturar al muy estúpido… de cualquier forma ¡Siempre lo hacía! Y la próxima vez que lo tuviera enfrente… ¡No sería la excepción!

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó lleno de furia, haciendo que su ronca voz retumbara por todo el pasillo y asustara a la joven con coletas que tenía enfrente.

—¿J-jin?— Decía Xiaoyu con la voz temblorosa… ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?... ¿Qué le pasaba? Sabía que Jin era raro… pero esta vez ¡No entendía por nada del mundo que mosca le había picado!

El CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu ni si quiera se molestó en contestarle; simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de allí a un paso tan apresurado que parecía que iba corriendo. Notó que su amiga corría detrás de él; haciéndole quién sabe qué preguntas.

¡Ahora eso no le importaba! No es que estuviera celoso… sólo tenía que asegurarse de que el cretino no se sobrepasara con la rubia o de que intentara alguna maniobra para creerse el héroe con ella.

Llegaron justo al mismo lugar en dónde veía a Lili cuando cantaba. Xiao lo miraba con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede Jin?— Preguntó la tierna muchacha por milésima vez en cuestión de minutos.

Kazama la miró confuso consigo mismo… ¿Pero qué coño hacía? Era hasta ahora que había recobrado el sentido… ¿Ahora qué se supone que le diría? ¡Tenía que pensar en algo… pronto!

—Nada, sólo…— Los ojos color café de Ling no se despegaban de él, esperando una respuesta —Me di cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo la pelea de Hwoarang por estar charlando… y tengo que estudiar sus movimientos. No olvides que somos rivales Xiao; y es una manera que tengo para poder vencerlo… conocer cada táctica y desplazamiento. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo; te ayudaría en combate— Mintió el pelinegro con bastante credibilidad en su voz y el ceño fruncido.

La mirada de su amiga continuaba postrada en él con seriedad… luego sonrió.

—¡Sí! Tienes razón Jin... ¡Gracias!— Contestó con entusiasmo la muchacha, satisfecha con la respuesta de su amigo y amor secreto.

El japonés suspiró en sus adentros con alivio… ¡Por poco y no se libraba de esa! Aunque por dentro se sintió un tanto culpable; Xiao en verdad lo apreciaba y siempre tenía esa confianza para con él… pero él no; no podía sentir confianza, ni con ella ni con nadie… excepto tal vez con…

—_¡Lili Rochefort y Hwoarang son los ganadores!—_ Escuchó el grito de impresión del presentador. Kazama y Ling observaron a los triunfadores.

Fue extraño… ya que ninguno de los dos pareció felicitar al otro o agradecerse entre ellos; más bien sonreían y saludaban al público como si cada uno hubiera vencido sólo.

El líder del Zaibatsu arqueó una ceja… ¿Era verdad lo que Xiao le había dicho? Hasta el momento no lo parecía… pero su amiga tampoco parecía mentirle. Quién sabe, probablemente se encargaría de eso después; y mientras el pelirrojo no quisiera intentar nada con la monegasca… todos podrían estar en paz.

—Oye… Jin— Lo llamó su acompañante con timidez.

—Dime—

—No quiero que pienses que soy una metiche pero… es que; b-bueno…— Tartamudeaba la chica. El estómago de Kazama se comprimió; esperando por todos los cielos que no le preguntara nada con respecto a Emilie —… Los escuché decir que mañana se verían para firmar un tipo de contrato entre sus empresas, pero…—

—Pero… ¿Qué?— La interrumpió con desesperación.

—Es que… quiero ayudar a Hwoarang con Lili; es decir, ¡Merece ser feliz! ¡Es la primera chica que le gusta y desearía que le fuera bien!—

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa?— Habló Jin con un tono de enfado… ¿Pero qué narices…? ¡Lili también era la primera chica que a él le gustaba! ¡También merecía ser feliz y él mismo también se deseaba que le fuera bien en sus intentos de estar con ella! La diferencia aquí… es que él lo hacía sólo; ¡Sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Qué ira que le daba el saber que Hwoarang acudía a Xiao para obtener auxilio! ¡Maldito maricón!

—Pues… tal parece que no te gusta estar con ella; pero como tratan de negocios, te tienes que aguantar, entonces… estaba pensando que; como tú y Hwoarang son mis amigos, podría ir yo con él al lugar dónde te quedaste de ver con ella y fingir que nos encontramos. Ustedes firman sus papeles; tú y yo charlamos y sin que se den cuenta… ¡Los dejamos solos! Así tendrían su primera cita y tú no estarías allí sólo aguantando todo lo que te cae mal de ella— Sonrió triunfante la chica de coletas ante su plan.

—… No— Respondió el pelinegro sin si quiera pensarlo y tratando de contener la rabia. ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora quería que ayudara a su rival, entregándole a Lili en charola de plata!

—¡Vamos Jin! No nos meteremos en sus negocios; y todos saldrán beneficiados—

—Ya te dije que no—

—¡Anda!— Suplicaba Xiaoyu haciendo pucheros —¿Qué puede salir mal? ¡Nada! ¿O qué tienes que ocultar? ¡Nada!— Sonreía la joven de manera inocente.

Definitivamente; esas últimas palabas calaron en los oídos de Kazama. Xiao aun creía que no tenía algo que ocultar… pero si continuaba negándose, podría comenzar a sospechar la verdad. No tenía muchas opciones… suspiró, resignado.

—… De acuerdo— ¿Qué más podía decirle? Lo único que lo consolaba era que Lili odiaba a Hwoarang; pero aún podía pensar en alguna forma de evitar tanta mierda… ¿Debería decirle a Rochefort? Le parecía lo mejor… aunque podía jurar que Emilie volvería a hacerle una rabieta de disgusto. No importaba, ya buscaría la manera de contentarla de nuevo.

Se maldijo a sí mismo… ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba satisfacer a alguien? Lili tenía ese algo que lograba que él hiciera cosas que nunca había hecho ¡POR NADIE! ¡Maldita rubia endemoniada! ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en ella? Sea como fuese; ya estaba metido en ese lío… y no podía echarse para atrás.

—¡SÍ!— Gritaba Xiao emocionada a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre de Jin… otra vez.

El CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu rodó los ojos… a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas con su extraña amiga.

* * *

Lili salió del campo de lucha de manera rápida ¡Aún no había ido hasta donde el promotor para saber qué pasaría con ella y sólo quedaban no más de cuatros enfrentamientos! Tenía que ir a verlo en cuanto antes.

Caminó rápido por los pasillos hasta encontrar la entrada al balcón VIP dónde el hombre se encontraba con un par de guardias personales… quienes por suerte la reconocieron y dejaron acercársele.

—Señor Fujimoto…— Le habló la ojiazul con su dulce voz, haciéndolo voltear y perder de vista la pelea que se estaba presentado allá abajo.

—¡Lili! Qué gusto verte. Lindo espectáculo y… buena pelea— Decía el hombre aunque en el exterior no pareciera muy convencido.

—¡Gracias! Vine lo más rápido que pude… y también gracias por haber venido—

—No hay de qué querida—

—Y… ¿Qué le pareció?— Preguntó ansiosa mientras sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas.

—Como ya dije… lindo—

—¿Sólo lindo?— Cuestionó la monegasca con decepción.

—Lili…— Comenzó a hablar el señor promotor a la vez que apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la Rochefort —Tienes mucho talento, buena voz y energía en el escenario pero…— Se detuvo el hombre. Ese pero, no pintaba bien —… No es lo que yo busco—

—¿Perdón?— Pareció exaltarse la chica.

—Emilie; ya eres famosa por ser la alborotada hija del gran líder de las empresas Rochefort… mi pregunta es; ¿Por qué luchas?—

—Lo hago porque me apasiona; e ingresé a este torneo para ayudar a mi padre—

—Supe que el administrativo del Mishima Zaibatsu les había arrebatado los campos de petróleo—

—¡Así es!—

—Pero ahora los tienen de vuelta… ¿No?—

—S-sí, pero… ¿Todo eso que tiene que ver?—

—No me gusta la violencia Lili; y no estoy de acuerdo con todos estos torneos, sólo alientan a la gente a ser agresiva… y aunque no eres lo que busco; me agradas, así que te haré una oferta—

—Lo escucho—

—Te haré brillar en el mundo de la música; sólo si dejas en el olvido todo lo referente a estos torneos y a la lucha—

—¿Qué?— Casi gritó sorprendida ante la petición.

—Serías una cantante dirigida al público joven; y que su estrella favorita sea una luchadora también los alentará a seguir este mundo de belicosidad, creyendo que están en lo correcto—

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con que seamos agresivos! ¡No hacemos daño a gente inocente! ¡Somos profesionales de la lucha! Hacemos lo que más amamos y recibimos una recompensa por ello gracias a estos torneos. Además, ante los derrotas… nos alentamos a nosotros mismos a ser mejores… ¡Es un deporte!—

—¡Harías parte de tu sueño realidad! ¿De verdad no quieres?— Interrogó una vez más el promotor sin hacer caso de lo que Lili decía.

—Y-yo…— Emilie lo pensó por unos instantes… ¿Aprovechar la oportunidad de seguir los talentosos pasos de su amada madre… o continuar su más grande pasión por las peleas? Si eligiera lo primero; jamás podría volver a dar un puño o patada en su vida, sumado a que no volvería a los torneos, ni tendría otra oportunidad de derrotar a Asuka, ni haría pareja con Jin Kazama en algún combate… incluso tal vez, no volvería a ver al pelinegro.

La simple idea la mató por dentro.

Era verdad que le gustaba el arte de cantar; entre las muchas otras cosas que había heredado de su madre… ¡Pero la lucha era lo de ella!

—Tranquila Lili. Piénsalo. Te doy hasta el fin de semana; ya sabes dónde llamarme— Se empezó a despedir el hombre. Dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos antes de ser detenido por la voz de la ojiazul.

—Señor Fujimoto…—

—¿Sí?— Dio vuelta sobre sus talones para regresar la mirada a la joven.

—… No tengo nada qué pensar. Si ni si quiera soy lo que está buscando, no voy a dejar de hacer lo que más me gusta. Ya habrá alguien que me contrate por mi talento y no por mis hobbies. ¡Gracias por venir Señor Fujimoto!— Habló enojada mientras salía de aquél balcón.

¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazarla a ella… y a condicionarla? ¿Es que acaso no recordaba quién era su padre? ¡Al diablo con el estúpido productor ese! ¡Él se lo perdía!

* * *

No entendía como era que aun cuando los enfrentamientos se hacían al azar, le tenía que tocar en los últimos combates.

Suspiró con desgano cuando oyó algo extraño en el pasillo detrás de la puerta de su camerino.

¿Una pelea?

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver qué coño sucedía ahí fuera.

—¡Déjame pasar!— Gritaba cierta rubia ojiazul quien estaba sobre la espalda del supuesto guardia de su puerta jalándole el poco cabello que éste tenía.

—No crea que por ser mujer dejaré que haga esto… ¡Ahh!— Gritó de dolor el soldado cuándo Lili le mordía la mano con la que trataba quitársela de encima.

—¡EY!— Exclamó Kazama sin entender que sandez pasaba. Ambos voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos. Algo llamó su atención; ya que Rochefort tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera ¿Llorado? —¡Sólo deja que pase idiota!— Lo regañó el pelinegro para volver a adentrarse en su camerino fastidiado.

Emilie dejó de jalar el minúsculo cabello del soldado de la Tekken Force y se bajó de su espalda. Acomodó su ropa y su cabello para después mirar al hombre con desprecio y entrar de igual manera al camerino de Jin.

El pelinegro se quedó estático dándole la espalda a la monegasca, esperando algún grito o algo parecido proveniente de ella; seguramente lo había visto con Xiao mientras ella peleaba contra Marduk y Ganryu.

Su sangre se heló cuando alcanzó a oír un casi imperceptible sollozo detrás suyo.

Giró su cuerpo hasta tenerla de frente.

Estaba con la cabeza baja y los brazos a los costados… parecía; triste.

—¿Lili?— La llamó con preocupación al verla en ese estado tan depresivo.

Rochefort se soltó a llorar a la vez que corría a abrazar a Jin por la cintura apoyando la cabeza sobre su fornido pecho.

Sin tener noción de lo que le sucedía; correspondió a su abrazo… y sin tener mucha experiencia consolando personas, se quedó callado y sólo acarició la delgada espalda de la chica.

Poco a poco, fue sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasar la tela de su camisa. Sus hombros temblaban en cada sollozo. Percibió que Lili lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él cada vez con más fuerza.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza buscando el pálido rostro de la joven que yacía escondido en su pecho.

Acarició su suave mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice. Ella se alejó pocos centímetros; tranquilizó su llanto y cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

Hasta entonces… fue que Jin encontró el momento de preguntarle…

—¿Qué ocurrió?—

—El productor es un zoquete— Dijo con la voz débil; aunque se podía sentir la rabia dentro de ella —No puedo creer que me haya rechazado; que me haya dicho que no soy el tipo de _"cantante"_ que busca y que soy una agresiva por amar la lucha—

—¿En verdad dijo todo eso?—

—¡Sí! Y para terminar de arruinar mi vida; dijo que me daría una oportunidad en su disquera… ¡Pero sólo si dejaba de pelear en los torneos! ¿Puedes creerlo?— Comenzaba a exaltarse la rubia con sólo recordar al hombre responsable de su más reciente desgracia.

—¿Y para qué quería eso? ¿En qué le afecta?—

—Dice que los fans seguirán mis malos pasos ¡Yo qué sé! ¡No me importa!— Lili hacía tiernos pucheros mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kazama sonrió ante la pequeña pizca de infantilismo en sus gestos.

—Pues… a mí me gustó oírte—

La ojiazul lo miró y sonrió satisfecha ¡Le encantaba saber que ella era la única con la cuál Jin se esforzaba para hacer un cumplido!

—Gracias— Le susurró mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico y pretendía acercar su rostro al de él.

Jin se puso nervioso; normalmente era él quien tenía esa iniciativa. Mojó sus labios y vio hacia cualquier otro lado.

—Lili… hay algo que quiero que hablemos— Cambió el tema.

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó Emilie aún perdida en los ojos y rostro de Kazama.

—Es sobre nuestra… cita—

—¿Qué tiene?— Cuestionó ésta vez alejándose un poco del muchacho ¡No le agradó el tono en que se lo había dicho!

—Creo que tendrá que esperar—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque Xiao escuchó que mañana te vería para _"firmar unos papeles"_—

—¿Y qué con eso?—

—Pues… que… ideó todo un plan para que tú salieras con…— El estómago del japonés se revolvió al recordar cada palabra de su amiga la _"chinita"_.

—¿Con quién?... ¿Por qué?— Preguntaba nerviosa. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

—Con… Hwoarang— Apretó los dientes y los puños con disimulo.

—¿QUÉ? ¡No voy a salir con ese adefesio!— Lili parecía sorprendida.

Por alguna razón; a Kazama le encantó oír eso proveniente de la bella boca de Emilie.

—Bueno pues… yo tengo un plan _"B"_— Dijo con su ya conocida media sonrisa. La rubia se tranquilizó y lo miró ansiosa —Cambiaré la sede de los próximos enfrentamientos del torneo. Serán en la Isla Sado y todos se hospedarán en el Hotel Ichimaru…— Comenzó a explicar.

—¿Y… por qué?— Interrogó incrédula.

—Porque ahí será nuestra cita. Los demás estarán tan distraídos _"vacacionando"_ por el lugar que no lo notarán—

Lili sonrió con cierta malicia… ¡Le había encantado la idea de tener una cita en esa Isla! ¡Era algo exótico… tal vez romántico!

—Pero… ¿Qué haremos con el plan de tu _"amiguita"_?— Cambió su semblante al hablar de Xiaoyu.

—Para que no sospechara nada tuve que acceder. Mañana te veré allí a la hora que acordamos; llevaré un contrato y otros papeles…—

—Falsos… supongo— Jin asintió.

—Sólo actúa como si no supieras que ellos llegarán. Librarte de Hwoarang será fácil—

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero qué hay de ti y Xiao?— Preguntó no muy convencida.

—Liberarme de ella también será pan comido. Después de eso; te veré el sábado— Comenzó a acortar la distancia con un medio paso.

—De acuerdo— No supo cómo es que se había controlado para no gritarle lo idiota que era por acceder al plan de la chica de coletas… tal vez porque Kazama había encontrado una solución al _"problema"_… después de todo, ella misma se lo dijo ¡Él era bueno haciendo planes!

—Lamento todo esto… que tengamos que ocultarnos; pero sabes que tengo muchos enemigos… no quiero que te hagan daño ¡Correrías mucho peligro!— Se sinceró el pelinegro. Lentamente, subió su mano derecha para tomar la cabeza de Lili con delicadeza y aproximarla a él, depositando un tenue beso en su frente. Ambos cerraron los ojos por unos segundos ante el roce de su toque —Te prometo que ésta vez; nuestra cita saldrá bien— Le aseguró Jin con firmeza.

Lili continuó con los ojos cerrados; disfrutando de su cercanía, de su voz, de su aroma tan varonil. Fue imposible evitar las enormes ganas de sonreír y acurrucarse entre su pecho y sus brazos.

Tan poco tiempo; y a veces perdía la cabeza, con dificultad podía recordar el día que había iniciado todo esto… ya que cada instante a lado de Kazama, lo vivía con emoción y alegría… sin importar los obstáculos que estén tratando de evadir; ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca, y ahora sólo quedaba por ver ¿Qué pasaría mañana?... ¿Qué pasaría en aquella Isla?

Lo que sea que les estuviera deparando… sabía que no sería fácil; e incluso con eso, estaba dispuesta a luchar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Aww… terminó bien meloso el capítulo *xD es que he andado de romántica empedernida *:3**

**¡Mi Griz bella! Gracias por tu apoyo… *-* ¡Eres lo más! *:3 ¡Te amo amigor!... Ya tú sabes… (?)* *xD**

**Gracias también a quienes leen; espero que igual sea de su agrado el capítulo.**

**Tenía más ideas que incluirle, pero se hubiera alargado más… y tengo otro fic que actualizar *xD**

**Por cierto que puse a Snoop Dogg como entretenimiento en el torneo porque… ya saben que tiene su propia arena en TTT:2 *xD así que fue el único que se me ocurrió Jajá.**

**¡OK! Momentos importantes del capítulo...**

—**La canción que cantó Lili (Como dije al inicio del capi) Es **_**"Turn Me On"**_** de Nicki Minaj con David Guetta… PERO; lo que dice la canción tendrá que ver un poco con ciertas cosas más adelante ***

—**¡Ya se armó el chisme! Xiao anda de chismosa por los pasillos del coliseo diciendo que a Hwoarang le gusta Lili… (Sí, otro macho más que agregar a la lista negra de Jin) *xD**

—**Aún queda por ver la **_**"ya no cita"**_** de Jin y Lili con Xiao y Hwo *:3**

—**Y por último… lo de la Isla… (En honor a Griz *-*) también queda pendiente; aún falta mucho para dar fin a ésta historia, pero ya está tomando forma *:D**

**Hasta ahora creo que es todo…**

**Vuelvo a invitarlos a que lean **_**"Hombre Distraído"**_** de mi amiga GrizGreen… yo siempre me mato de la risa leyéndola *xD**

**Un beso a todos… cualquier comentario es bien recibido ***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	4. ¡Qué comience la función!

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Espero no haber dilatado mucho (?)* como ya saben, tenía otro fic por actualizar ._.***

**Estoy muy contenta y todo gracias a ustedes que leen las huevadas de esta mujer obsesionada *xD ¡De verdad! Miles de gracias a: Millewspix, Richard Letters y Core Nakisawa quienes me dejaron un hermoso review (me leen dos chicos (?)*; ¡Estoy que no me la creo! ¡Gracias! *xD)**

**Y gracias especiales a GrizGreen; la persona responsable de que éste fic tenga vida ¡Te amo mi sensual amiga! *xD ¡Gracias por todo! Recuerda que esta historia es para ti y así *:')**

**Sin más… Ya los dejo leer *xD ¡Disfrútenlo! n.n***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

**_*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*_**

_Capítulo 4: "¡Qué comience la función!"_

Ahí iba de nuevo en su limosina junto con Sebastián; lista para ver al CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu… pero ésta vez, no se veía para nada emocionada. Tenía apoyada la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano mientras su gesto aburrido y desanimado veía el _"paisaje"_ por la ventana… no es que no quisiera verlo ¡Al contrario! Pero saber que dos _"estorbos"_ estarían ahí, reducían ese momento a nada.

Decidió no vestir tan llamativa ésta ocasión; ya que supuestamente, era un encuentro por meros negocios. Un simple pantalón entubado de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color blanca y un saco desabotonado color beige junto con zapatos negros de tacón, fueron su elección ¡Odiaba vestir con pantalones, aunque la gente solía mencionarle que los lucía bien! Pocas veces los usaba; ya que la hacían sentir poco femenina… las faldas cortas y vestidos hermosos eran lo suyo. Por otro lado, esperaba que Kazama no cambiara la _"perfecta"_ imagen que debía tener de ella.

Pocos minutos después; Sebastián se detuvo enfrente de la fuente de sodas de la calle Katamachi en dónde anteriormente había quedado de verse con el pelinegro. La rubia salió del transporte con elegancia a la vez que acomodaba su cabello detrás de su espalda. Suspiró con resignación, cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del pequeño lugar. El local pareció estar completamente vacío, a excepción de la mesera y otra joven encargada del mostrador. No le sorprendía aquello, después de todo, la locación apenas si contaba con unas cinco mesas.

Recién entró, comenzó a maldecir en sus adentros… ya que el muy informal de Jin no parecía estar allí; y aunque no fuese una cita, eso le restaba puntos para tener la calificación perfecta del chico perfecto.

Bufó a la vez que se sentaba en una mesa rectangular para cuatro personas, una mesa en la que pudiera divisar cuando los _"estorbos"_ se acercaran al lugar. Buscó un espejo dentro de su bolso ¡Tenía que verificar que su maquillaje y peinado estuvieran intactos!... Además… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer mientras esperaba al trío de impuntuales?

Miró de reojo a alguien que salía de uno de los baños; al principio no le tomó importancia, aunque… ¡Un momento! Podía estar viendo de soslayo, pero ese peinado era inconfundible, incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Volteó la mirada hacia aquella persona que ahora caminaba directo a su posición… fue entonces que el chico se paró en seco antes de sentarse; y con un gesto algo sorprendido… ¡Fantástico! ¡Había notado lo horrible que se veía con ese atuendo!

—¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?— Preguntó la ojiazul sin ningún tipo de sutileza ¡Ya lo había dicho todo con la cara de retrasado que había puesto al verla! Ahora sólo esperaba a oírlo decir que sólo le faltaba un par de anteojos para parecer una ridícula secretaria de consultorio médico.

Jin estaba un tanto anonadado por dos sencillas cosas… una; que no recordaba haberla visto antes con ese tipo de ropa… y segunda; que a pesar de no llevar ropa engatusadora, ¡Lucía bastante linda! Suponía que era la ventaja de ser una niña bonita de rasgos finos.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?— Se hizo el desentendido mientras tomaba asiento al lado derecho de ella. Simplemente no podía decirle nada de eso ¡Nada! ¡Nunca!

—¡Cómo idiota!— Dijo molesta. Kazama no supo si reír o tomárselo enserio… ¡Con esa mujer nunca se sabía!

—¿Y se puede saber por qué eres tan histérica?— Cuestionó el japonés sin ningún indicio de haberse querido retractar al decirlo.

Definitivamente; la cara pálida de Emilie se tornó en un rojo intenso gracias a la furia que la acompañó ante la tan poco amable pregunta de Jin.

—¡Yo no soy histérica!— Casi gritaba la monegasca provocando que al líder del Zaibatsu se le dibujara aquella media sonrisa divertida ¡Realmente estaba loca! —¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?— Interrogó la chica con indignación —¡Deja de burlarte!— El pelinegro hizo el enorme esfuerzo de sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar una carcajada… era increíble como aún con ese gesto alterado lucía tan bella —¡Anda! Ya di que me veo espantosa— Decía Lili haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña.

—Yo no pienso eso— Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho al postrarse serio nuevamente. Así era él, o al menos con ella. Lili lo llamaba… un piropo indirecto.

—Entonces…—

—¡Espera!— La interrumpió Kazama al ver que ciertas personas se acercaban a la entrada del minúsculo lugar. La chica lo imitó, dirigiendo su mirada al ventanal cerca de la puerta… notó que Xiaoyu y Hwoarang caminaban por la acera, casi llegando al local —Toma— Puso un fólder sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de la ojiazul ¡Era hora de actuar!

—Aquí está lo que ordenó joven— Llegó la mesera, colocando un café; aparentemente bastante cargado, enfrente de Jin y una soda italiana para Lili.

—Yo no pedí esto… es más, ni si quiera he pedido nada— Se exaltaba la monegasca.

—Yo pedí por ti— Dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Y por qué siempre tienes que pedir por mí?— Preguntaba la chica saliéndose de sus casillas y recordando que la vez anterior, él pidió para ella una considerable canastilla con pastelillos y galletas deliciosas que engordan… ¡Mierda! Tal parecía que la Rochefort había despertado de muy mal humor —¡Vaya! Aunque sea parece ser un poco dietético—

—Eso que importa, es para que piensen que llevamos bastante tiempo hablando de negocios. Si quieres… puedes pedir otra cosa—

La mesera sólo los observaba, esperando a ver si la joven señorita gustaba algo más… ¡Peleaban como un matrimonio viejo! Pero sin duda hacían linda pareja.

—Escúchame bien Kazama…— Iba a empezar a amenazar la muchacha, cuando notó que sus _"acompañantes"_ entraban por la puerta. Xiao bastante alegre; como siempre… y Hwoarang, con cara de pocos amigos… igualmente, como siempre —… Más te vale que no haya ningún truco sucio— Cambió sus palabras a la vez que señalaba el folder sobre la mesa.

—Sólo léelo— Entendió de inmediato el pelinegro y se postró con su típica seriedad.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!— Saludó emotiva la amiga de Jin mientras ella y Hwoarang se sentaban enfrente de ellos.

—Hola— Respondieron Jin y Lili al unísono con desgano. Ella sin apartar la mirada de aquellos papeles dentro del folder, leyendo supuestamente… y Jin, simplemente ni la volteó a ver.

—¿Les tomo su orden?— Ofreció con amabilidad a los recién llegados la mesera, que aún continuaba allí parada sin saber qué hacer con ese par de locos.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Yo quiero una malteada de fresa— Pidió emocionada la chica de coletas.

—¿Y usted?— Se dirigió al pelirrojo que parecía bastante aburrido e incómodo.

—… Un refresco de cola— Dijo sin más.

Los cuatro jóvenes yacían allí sentados sin articular ninguna palabra; Jin y Lili parecían bastante tranquilos, cada uno perdido en su mundo, mientras que Hwoarang y Xiao sentían la pesadez del ambiente. Evidentemente, el coreano moría de ganas por largarse de allí de una vez por todas… ¡No podía creer que Ling lo haya convencido para acompañarla y terminar en ese inmundo lugar con ese par de idiotas que tanto odiaba!

—Y… ¿Cómo están?— Preguntó la chica china sonriendo con desconfianza.

—Bien— Alcanzó a oír a Lili, quién aún parecía perdida en esos papeles.

Kazama ni si quiera contestó.

—Xiao… ¿No dijiste que querías que te acompañara a comprarle algo a Panda?— Se sintió ridículo al preguntar tal cosa… ¡De verdad! ¿Por qué mierda había aceptado?

—Sí pero… tenía sed y me metí aquí… ¡Y mira a quién nos encontramos!— Mintió con poca credibilidad la susodicha. Hwoarang rodó los ojos con fastidio. La intranquilidad del coreano estaba llegando a su límite de manera rápida; más que nada por querer degollar la cabeza de esa rubia oxigenada y la del maldito de su rival ¡Necesitaba auxilio! Y no dudó en mandar un mensaje desde su celular.

—¿Podrías apresurarte? No tengo todo el día— Habló el líder del Zaibatsu a Emilie mirando el reloj de su muñeca y haciendo aparente caso omiso a lo que hablaban los otros dos.

—¿Y tú podrías esperarte animal? ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que no tengas artimañas escondidas!— La ojiazul lo fulminó con la mirada ¡Vaya que eso había sido muy real! Hwoarang y Xiaoyu se sintieron más que incomodos; cruzaron miradas entre ellos, para luego mirar al otro par. La Rochefort sintió la mirada del pelirrojo, por lo que subió la mirada… confirmando que así era… —¿Y tú qué?— Le habló con un toque de agresividad.

Jin rio en sus adentros... ya que el coreano pareció estremecerse un poco; luego la miró con furia… ¡Maldita niña de papi! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Qué le daba valor?

El pelinegro notó aquella mirada asesina que el pelirrojo le dirigía a Lili… y por supuesto que no le agradó ni en lo más mínimo… pero ¿Cómo defenderla?

—¡Vaya! Pero que humorcito te cargas Rochefort— Se atrevió a decirle el coreano.

—Mira, tú cállate cerillo con patas… que el que siempre anda refunfuñando con cara de avinagrado ¡Eres tú!— Se defendió la rubia.

—¡Bruja!—

—¡Bestia!—

—¡Loca!—

—¡Cavernícola!—

Ambos siguieron una cadena de _"insultos"_ entre sí. Kazama aún continuaba sin saber si reír o buscar el modo de defender a la monegasca.

—¡YA!— Gritó Xiao enfurecida, provocando que sus tres acompañantes la miraran impactados. Nunca habían visto a esa pequeña chica gritar en enojo —¡Hwoarang! ¡Por Dios!... Tranquilízate—

—Pero si ella…—

—Hazle caso a Xiao… Hwo— Sonrió victoriosa y burlona la ojiazul.

El coreano iba a dedicarle otra mirada homicida a Emilie; pero antes, sintió cómo la chica de coletas lo jalaba de la camisa para _"esconder"_ sus cabezas bajo la mesa.

—¡Hwo! ¡Pon de tu parte! Sé bueno con ella… ¡Vamos! Sólo así, tú y Lili serán novios— Murmuró la chica proveniente de la lejana China.

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó el pelirrojo a la vez que se levantaba de golpe y se pegaba en la cabeza con la mesa. No pudo evitar llevarse las manos a aquél sitio para sobarse. Lili rio con cinismo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a firmar los mentados papeles —¡Fue suficiente!—

Con rabia, el muchacho optó por dirigirse a la puerta de salida… ¡Ya no le importaba ni una mierda _"escaparse" _y que todos lo supieran! Pero como era costumbre… Xiao lo hizo voltear con un grito… hasta entonces; oyó la puerta del local abrirse. Probablemente un cliente.

—¡Hwoarang, espera! ¡Tú cita aún no ha terminado!— Le gritaba Ling con preocupación… ya que no esperaba que las cosas salieran así.

—¿Hwoarang?— Escuchó detrás de él la hermosa voz de…

—¿Asuka?— Dijo el pelirrojo confirmándolo al voltear nuevamente y mirar a la dueña de dicha voz, quién recién entraba. Por obvias razones, la castaña se veía sorprendida y enfadada —N-no e-es lo que tú crees— Tartamudeó el coreano con nerviosismo.

—¿Y qué es lo que no debo creer? ¿Qué tienes una cita con…?— Hablaba enojada la Kazama. Fue hasta entonces que giró su vista a las otras tres personas presentes… Xiao, Jin y… ¿Lili? ¡Dudaba que su cita fuera con Jin; ya que ninguno de los dos era gay! ¡Dudaba que su cita fuera con Xiaoyu; ya que ambos eran amigos! —¿Lili?— La liquidó con sus bellos ojos color café.

Rochefort parecía divertirse más que nunca; ya que se postraba sonriente aunque sorprendida por la extraña situación… y en cuanto su rival la fulminó con la mirada; supo que era hora del cinismo. Sin más, la saludó con su mano de manera traviesa y con esa maldita curva en sus labios llamada sonrisa.

La chica de coletas se sintió culpable… ¿Acaso esos dos eran algo más? ¿Por qué carajo Hwoarang no se lo dijo?

—N-no… Y-yo— Fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho antes de que Asuka interrumpiera.

—¡Jamás lo hubiera creído de ti! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Puedes jurar que lo nuestro se acabó!— Exclamó la castaña tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus grandes ojos mientras que se disponía a salir de allí.

—¡Asuka, espera!— La quiso detener el pelirrojo del antebrazo… con éxito.

La castaña volteó furiosa acompañada de un fuerte golpe sobre la cara del coreano e irse de allí sin decir nada más.

Lili rio estrepitosamente; inconscientemente, Xiao la había ayudado a vengarse de ese par que tanto odiaba… y sin duda alguna, ¡Esto era mucho mejor que patearles el trasero!

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó Jin en asombro y disgusto después de haber asimilado toda la mierda que estaba pasando… ¿Qué el imbécil de Hwoarang era novio de Asuka? ¡Eso los hacía un tanto cercanos en cuanto a vínculos familiares!... y en segundo lugar; ¿El estúpido no se conformaba con estar con su prima… sino que también gustaba de Lili? ¡Cabrón de mierda! Podía no ser muy cercano a la castaña… pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera su prima y sobrina de su amada madre.

Apretó los puños con coraje, frunció el ceño y se levantó de su silla para caminar hasta su coreano rival. Lo tomó del hombro para girarlo con brusquedad y estuvo a punto de obsequiarle un doloroso puñetazo en la cara antes de que saliera en búsqueda de la chica.

Hwoarang tenía el dedo medio en su labio inferior quitándose un pequeño hilo de sangre que provenía de éste gracias al golpe de su… probable ex novia… cuando sintió el agarre del pelinegro.

Kazama lo miraba con ira; pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás e igual le dirigió una mirada que asesinaba. Cerró sus manos para convertirlos en puños… ¡Ambos estaban dispuestos a darse una buena tunda a más no poder!

—¡NO!— Se interpuso Ling temerosa antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera lanzar aquél golpe. Emilie dejó de reír para sorprenderse ante la acción de Jin —¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Hwoarang no…—

—¿Ya terminaron de hacer su teatro?— Interrumpió la rubia acercándose a ellos —Porque esto no es un melodrama… ¡Estaba haciendo negocios con este pelele y ustedes interrumpen! Y yo… tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. Toma— La monegasca le entregó al pelinegro el folder a la vez que él lo tomaba aunque el coraje en su cuerpo aún estuviera presente —Ya lo firmé… Ahora, me largo de aquí—

Mientras, Xiao llevaba al coreano de vuelta a la mesa para poder examinarlo… y hasta apenas, la mesera llevaba lo que ambos habían pedido como veinte mil horas antes.

—Estás dos hojas son tuyas… como comprobantes— Jin sacó un par de las mismas de dentro del folder para entregárselas. Rochefort lo miró confusa —DETRÁS de la primera hoja vienen cláusulas IMPORTANTES— Hizo énfasis en ambas palabras.

Lili sabía que algo quería decirle con eso; así que miró con cierta precaución detrás de la primera hoja y vio algo escrito con pluma… ya lo leería afuera, ahora sólo tenía y quería salir de allí.

—De acuerdo… ¡Hasta luego!— Se despidió de todos los presentes con seriedad… ¡Su caracterización había sido buena, sin duda!

—Yo ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos— Dijo Jin de igual manera a la vez que se acercaba a la mesa para dejar cierta suma de dinero para pagar, el _"consumo"_ de Lili, el de él y una propina.

—¡Jin!— Lo llamó Xiaoyu mirándolo desde su asiento, intentando que éste no se fuera… no obstante, ni si quiera le prestó atención y cruzó la puerta de salida. Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de que el par de _"negociantes"_ se había retirado —¡Lo lamento Hwo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?— Se disculpaba apenada la muchacha de cabellos negros.

—¡Ni si quiera me escuchaste!— Reclamaba el pelirrojo mientras que su amiga le ponía sobre su labio un algodón con alcohol que la mesera; afortunadamente, les había llevado.

¡Ya había sucedido! ¿Qué más podía hacer? Por ahora, no mucho… aunque definitivamente; tenía que arreglar las cosas con la prima de Jin.

* * *

Lili se aseguró de hacer parecer que se había ido en su limosina; ya que ésta le indicó a Sebastián que sólo le dieran la vuelta a la manzana cuando recién leyó lo que Kazama le había escrito en uno de los papeles… que quién sabe en qué momento escribió…

"_Al salir, te veo en la esquina izquierda de la Calle Katamachi; a unos cuatro locales de la fuente de sodas. Hay un árbol cerca"_

Ya había leído la nota unas diez veces y seguía sonriendo como tarada. Era una nota sin chiste… ¡Pero su letra y su esencia de seriedad estaban allí plasmadas!

Le ordenó a Sebastián que se estacionara en el parque que estaba enfrente de dicha esquina.

Bajó del automóvil y se dirigió a aquél lugar. Divisó el mentado árbol a unos doce pasos de la esquina. Vio su perfecta silueta masculina; recargado en el tallo, esperándola de brazos cruzados… ¡Su pose de siempre!

Emilie no pudo evitar correr hasta él con una notoria sonrisa.

El chico sonrió de medio lado al verla trotar hacia él. Se despegó del árbol y descruzó sus brazos. La ojiazul tomó ambas manos de Kazama con ternura cuando ésta llegó hasta él.

—¡Ya quería salir de ahí!— Comentó la joven haciendo un gracioso puchero de disgusto.

—Lo sé. Improvisaste bien… eres buena actriz— Continuó sonriendo el pelinegro; aparentemente, ya se le había pasado el coraje de hace unos minutos.

—¡Es don de mi madre!— Dijo con orgullo.

—¿Y de verdad tenías que llamarme animal y pelele?—

—Sí, piensan que aún te odio… además, sabes que no lo eres—

—¡Ah! ¿No? Porque curiosamente, soy eso y más cuando te enojas conmigo—

—Es tu culpa por hacerme enojar— Se defendió Emilie.

—Pero… ahora no lo estás ¿O sí?—

—¿Tendría que estarlo?— Empezó a bajar la voz en un tono coqueto.

—No—

Jin pareció ponerse nervioso ante su forma de hablar… ¿Por qué coño tenía que hacer eso siempre? Lili rio al notarlo; y fue cuando, sin pensarlo… lo abrazó como solía hacerlo, con los brazos sobre su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El CEO del Zaibatsu, se volvió a recargar sobre el tallo del árbol a la vez que correspondía a su muestra de afecto y acariciaba el largo, dorado y sedoso cabello de la monegasca.

Alcanzó a oler su perfume de frutas tropicales después de cada roce sobre su cabello; mientras que ella deleitaba a su olfato con la loción de Kazama.

—¿Sabes?... Me hubiera gustado verte partirle la cara al nombre de trabalenguas— Lili subió su vista para mirar el rostro de su acompañante.

—Créeme… a mí también me hubiera encantado hacerlo— Bufó un poco. La Rochefort soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Aunque sé que lo derrotarías… cuando peleas, no puedo dejar de verte, ni de preocuparme. Es como una satisfacción y una tortura al mismo tiempo— Comentaba Lili perdiéndose por milésima vez en su vida, dentro de esos ojos color caramelo que ahora brillaban por tenerla en frente suyo. Jin volvió a dejar ver su media sonrisa. ¡La entendía perfectamente! El sentía prácticamente lo mismo cuando la veía a ella en el coliseo. La elegancia de sus movimientos lo embelesaban; pero cada golpe asestado a ella… le reprimía el estómago; queriendo asesinar al responsable… aunque fuese imposible —Pero… ¡Oye!— Le llamó la atención con un gesto de niña enfadada —¿Por qué lo ibas a golpear? ¿Era por defender a Asuka?—

—En parte—

—Creí que no te llevabas bien con ella—

—No es eso, sólo no somos tan cercanos… pero no deja de ser mi prima Lili; y no me agrada la idea de que haya querido jugar con ella, y contigo. Aunque empiezo a creer que nada tenía que ver—

—¡Me insultó! Es obvio que no quiere nada conmigo… ¡Y doy gracias a Dios de que así sea!—

—Yo también— Sonrió satisfecho de saber que todo era; probablemente, un mal entendido provocado por Xiao… así, aún seguía teniendo el camino _"libre"_ para con Emilie, aunque… aún quedaba alguien… _—"Leo"—_ Pensó con furia en sus adentros. Eso le recordó algo _"importante"_ que debía hacer. Miró con cierta nostalgia a la Rochefort.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó ella extrañada y preocupada por el cambio en su semblante.

—Me acordé de que Leo Kliesen solicitó verme más tarde en el Zaibatsu—

—¿Para qué?—

—No tengo idea; pero… debo irme, también tengo que arreglar unas cosas respecto al viaje— Habló con obvias ganas de no quererse ir.

Lili sonrió; entendiendo, a fin de cuentas… se trataba de Kliesen; no tenía nada en su contra, además de que parecía ser un chico lindo, noble y dudaba que quisiera algo con Kazama… por lo que, ¡De acuerdo! Le daría permiso de robarse sólo un minuto a Jin.

—Bueno…— Suspiró resignada; después de todo, tampoco estaban en un lugar muy oculto como para seguir compartiendo aquél momento —Entonces… te veré el sábado—

—Irás en el jet privado conmigo— Dijo el pelinegro casi como una orden… ¿Es que acaso nunca podía preguntarle? ¡Bah! Con él, no importaba que le diera _"órdenes"_ así… si se lo preguntaba, igual aceptaría.

—¡Me parece bien!— Sonrió abiertamente la monegasca.

—Entonces… nos vemos el sábado— El japonés le regresó el gesto; sonriéndole de medio lado y alzando uno ceja… ¡Vaya! Ahora quería matarla con miradas seductoras… ¡De acuerdo! También le dejaría que cometiera _"homicidios"_ con ella.

Lili rompió el abrazo que desde hace ya varios minutos habían iniciado. Dio media vuelta y le guiño un ojo antes de irse.

¡Carajo! Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora más que nunca; sentía que actuaba como un verdadero idiota… ¿Enamorado?

El chico sacudió su cabeza y se regañó a sí mismo ante dicho pensamiento.

* * *

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y Kazama aún yacía sentado en su cómoda silla frente al escritorio. Verificaba unos papeles respecto al armamento que la empresa fabricaba. Se echó hacia atrás sobre su silla con cansancio, emitió un gran suspiro y se levantó para ir a la pequeña maquina dispensadora de refrescante agua y hielos… cuando alguien tocó la puerta… interrumpiéndolo de sus actividades.

—Adelante— Dijo con desgano el CEO sin despegar la vista de su vaso mientras lo llenaba de líquido.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse… fue hasta entonces que optó por mirar a la persona que irrumpía en su espacio.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante y llena de odio al notar de quién se trataba… Leo Kliesen… el responsable de sus celos más incontrolables.

Caminó de regreso a su acolchada silla e hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle a Kliesen que tomara asiento.

—Buenas tardes señor Kazama— Leo saludó sonriente. Dos motivos más para aumentar su mirada asesina… uno; esa estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro… y dos; ¿Señor? ¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Tan demacrado estaba?

—¿A qué se debe la cita tan repentina?— El pelinegro tomó agua de su vaso y luego lo ignoró volviendo a mirar los papeles de antes.

—Primero que nada; gracias por su tiempo… y segundo, la cita es para que me ayude con lo de mi equipo en el torneo— El _"chico"_ se mantenía firme y calmado.

—Humm…— Fue lo único que _"dijo"_ el líder del Zaibatsu… básicamente, como si no le importara o le diera lo mismo lo que Leo estaba diciendo.

—Mi compañero seleccionado en la ronda anterior; tuvo que elegir a otro y cambiarme por motivos… personales; y ahora, viendo que la mayoría de los peleadores ya tienen compañero...— Kliesen ni si quiera terminó de hablar gracias a que Kazama lo interrumpió después de echarle otro visto de ira.

—Tu compañero te cambió por otro; ¿Y ahora vienes a pedirme que yo te busque a alguien para que esté en tu equipo?... ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo tú sólo?— Habló con fastidio y de manera fría.

—Usted es el que sabe quién está sólo y quién no. Por eso vine a pedirle que me haga saber quiénes son los participantes libres; ya que los demás no quieren decirme. Yo les pregunto con amabilidad y la mayoría, o no me responden, o me molestan—

—Sólo hay tres personas sin compañero— Jin postró sus ojos directo a su vaso y se quedó pensando; o mejor dicho, maldiciéndose por lo imbécil que había sido al decir la verdad… ¡Había olvidado decirle a Lili que fuera su compañera ésta vez; en definitivo! ¿Pero por qué diantres no pensó antes en mentirle y decirle que sólo quedaba Kazuya? ¡Era un idiota! ¡Y uno grande!... —… Kazuya, Lili y yo— No podía mentir si no lo había hecho desde el inicio; ya que dar el nombre de un participante con compañero podría traerle problemas… más de los que ya tenía.

—¡Por favor!— Decía Kliesen con la mirada fija sobre el japonés, casi suplicando —No me ponga con su padre— El CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu sonrió con cierta malicia; conteniéndose las ganas de burlarse en su cara… ¡Esa podría ser una buena venganza por andar tentando a la Rochefort! Ya que, algo sabía de la conexión de Kazuya con Emma Kliesen; la madre de Leo.

—¿Crees que te voy a cumplir tu petición?— Habló Kazama después de darle el último sorbo a su vaso… ¡Por favor! Ni que se tratara de Lili para andar cumpliendo deseos… ¡Ya bastante tenía con la _"princesa"_ esa!

—¡Por favor! Comprenda… así como usted lo odia; yo lo odio por algo parecido— Leo agachó la cabeza con un semblante de tristeza. Dicho tema no pudo evitar que la furia de Jin se alzara nuevamente.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada!—

—Mi madre también murió… ¡Por culpa de su padre!— Los grandes ojos color azul de Leo se cristalizaron y se clavaron en los de Jin. El japonés se sorprendió ante tal exclamación —… Sé que usted también perdió a su madre por culpa de alguien, y sé que entiende que, estar al lado de su padre es como deshonrar mi promesa de vengar su muerte—

Esas palabras calaron en los huesos de Kazama. Recordó el dolor que sintió al perder a su amada madre por culpa de un cabrón hijo de puta. El chico lo pensó por un momento… ¿Qué debía hacer? Leo tenía razón; sabía que ninguno de los dos deseaba estar con Kazuya… pero Lili; tampoco quería fallarle de nuevo, y menos si ella debería ser compañera de su supuesto padre.

Suspiró resignado… ¡La maldita petición de Kliesen era indiscutible!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?—

—Eleonore Kliesen— Jin la miró inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido… ¿Es que acaso se estaba mofando de él? ¿Él era una ella? ¿Qué no era un chico queriéndole quitar a su… es decir, a Lili? Sin pensarlo dos veces; escaneó cada parte del cuerpo de la recién reconocida chica, sin importarle parecer un depravado… después de todo, esa no era su intención —¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó con cierta incomodidad.

—Eleonore…— Habló el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado y sintiéndose estúpido de haberse encendido al creer que Lili podría interesarse en… Leo —Yo tampoco quiero hacer equipo con Kazuya; así que…— Respiró profundamente; sabía que se arrepentiría de esa decisión cuando Lili le dijera mil y una profanidades y quisiera arrancarle la cabeza… pero en verdad entendía a Kliesen… —… Tú serás mi compañera de equipo—

—¡Muchísimas gracias!— Se emocionó la rubia de cabello corto —No le daré problemas; haré lo que usted me pida si es necesario—

—Sé que eres muy buena peleadora— El japonés desvió con seriedad la mirada.

—Pobre Lili… le tocará con su padre— Decía Leo; sin embargo, el estómago del pelinegro comenzó a revolverse en nervios sólo de imaginar lo que aquella mujer hará cuando se entere de que no serían equipo.

—Así son las cosas; no creo que importe, además… Kazuya se las arreglará— Se levantó de su acolchada y cómoda silla para acercarse a Kliesen y extenderle la mano; la cual, Leo correspondió sonriente —… El sábado en la Isla; prepárate y entrena, necesito que seas rápida—

—Así será Jin— Sonrió la chica para después despedirse y retirarse.

Mientras que Kazama; aún tenía que pensar la manera de informarle a la Rochefort de su nuevo compañero de equipo para el torneo… pero sus ideas se vieron interrumpidas debido al sonido proveniente de su teléfono móvil indicando una llamada entrante.

El pelinegro lo tomó de encima de su escritorio para ver la parpadeante pantalla táctil. Alzó una ceja al notar quién era… aun así; contestó…

—¿Qué pasa?— Respondió el celular con sequedad.

—_Jin… necesito hablar contigo ¿Crees que pueda ir contigo en el avión privado? Tiene que ser a solas— _Hablaba la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Para qué Asuka?— Preguntó con fastidio.

—_Es sobre lo que pasó hoy… ¡Por favor! Es importante…—_ Suplicó su prima.

—No me interesa saber nada de eso. Y no puedes ir conmigo en el jet—

—_¡Claro que puedo! Escucha; no sé qué es exactamente, pero sí sé que hay algo entre tú y Rochefort—_ Amenazó la castaña.

—¿Qué puede haber? No seas ridícula y deja de decir estupideces— Trató de controlar la inquietud al escuchar que tal vez su prima sí podría saber algo.

—_Ni se te ocurra tomarme por tonta. Así que… si quieres que mantenga la boca cerrada y te diga algo interesante sobre ella… tal vez cambies de opinión—_

—¿De qué cosa hablas?—

—_¿Iré contigo o no?—_ Ignoró la pregunta del japonés.

Kazama se quedó pensando… ¿Cómo es que podía haber tanta mierda en un sólo día? Nuevamente puso su balanza para saber qué demonios hacer; por un lado, estaba Lili… le había prácticamente ordenado que iría junto con él en su jet privado a la Isla Sado… y por el otro; estaba Asuka, su _"adorada"_ prima, que lo amenazaba de andar diciendo por el mundo los múltiples encuentros que había tenido con su rubia rival, si no le permitía ser ella la que fuera con él en aquél avión; completamente solos, para hablar de quién sabe qué pelotudez.

Volvió a suspirar resignado por millonésima vez en su terrible día. Se había prometido ser discreto para cuidar de Lili… posiblemente ella lo entendería; o eso deseaba… además, ¿Qué era eso tan interesante que la castaña le tenía que revelar sobre la monegasca? ¡Mierda! Bien sabía cuál era la mejor opción.

—… Está bien— Dijo sin más, esperando tampoco arrepentirse de esa decisión.

—_¡Genial! Te veré el sábado; y espérate para una larga e importante charla—_ Fue lo último que dijo su prima antes de colgar.

El joven se quedó pensativo con el móvil aún en su oído… queriendo desaparecer de ese maldito mundo… ¿En qué momento aceptó liarse con la Rochefort para complicar aún más su miserable vida? Después de un tiempo, ahora recordaba una vez más el por qué no quería una novia; porque sencillamente, no tenía el tiempo, la sutileza, el carácter y las condiciones para hacer feliz a una… ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Cada vez le iba pareciendo más imposible alejarse de Emilie.

Suspiró una última vez… ¡Era hora de enfrentarla!

* * *

Lili estaba bastante contenta; ya que aquél pequeño instante con Jin bajo el árbol había sido muy lindo; además de que le había demostrado que quería estar sólo con ella en su lujoso jet privado.

Brincó y dio un grito ahogado lleno de felicidad mientras llevaba ropa de aquí para allá; eligiendo los atuendos perfectos para sus días en aquella Isla celestial en la que; juraba, pasaría cientos de cosas divinas con el CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu.

La música de una canción femenina y movida sonó desde su sofisticado teléfono celular.

La muchacha lo buscó debajo de toda la montaña de ropa que yacía tirada en su enorme habitación, hasta encontrarlo.

Sonrió de una manera radiante al ver quién llamaba… y sin pensarlo dos veces, contestó.

—Aló— Saludó de forma coqueta.

—Lili… ¿C-cómo es…?— Empezó a hablar el pelinegro con un leve tartamudeo; cuando la ojiazul lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta.

—¡Bien! ¿Y tú?— Casi gritaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien…— Habló de manera seca —Mira, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte—

—Te escucho— La postura de Emilie comenzaba a tornarse con más seriedad.

—Pasa que…— Hizo una pausa para armarse de valor… ¡Dios! No podía creer que él; Jin Kazama, le tuviera ¿Miedo? A Lili Rochefort —… No podrás ir conmigo en el jet privado—

—¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?— Dijo la chica en un grito que casi lo deja sordo. Se oía molesta e indignada.

—Porque Asuka…—

—¿Asuka?— Lo interrumpió para confirmar lo que había oído… ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! —¡No puedo creerlo Jin Kazama! ¡Es la segunda vez que arruinas nuestros malditos planes con tus estupideces! ¡No pienso tolerar tus tonterías una sola vez más! ¿Me oíste?—

—P-pero…— Por primera vez en toda su vida… ¡Se sentía vulnerable!

—¡Nos vemos el sábado! ¡Idiota!— Colgó sin querer oír nada más. Se sentía impotente… ¡Se estaba empezando a hartar de su situación! Con rabia, aventó y pateó toda la ropa que estuviera a su paso. Como veces anteriores; ¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba que fuera tan insensible con ella y que siempre la dejara en segundo plano… ¿Quién decía que él era el condescendiente? ¡Sí ella era la que aguantaba todas sus tarugadas!

Lo peor del caso, era que… ¡No podía dejar de pensar en él! ¡El muy imbécil ya la tenía bien atada y enamorada! ¡Maldito! Tal vez ella estaba siendo tolerante con él… pero como dicen por ahí… ¡La tercera es la vencida!

Una metida de pata más… ¡Y adiós Jin Kazama!

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Ay! No quería dejarlo ahí, pero se iba a alargar más *xD Y eso me choca; porque siempre soy así, los primeros capítulos pequeños… y luego gigantes Jajá**

**Creo que este capítulo tuvo un poco más de drama (He ahí el motivo del título del capi), pero me gustó ***** espero que a ustedes igual.**

**¡Qué huevada con lo de Leo! La verdad que yo quería sacarle más celos a Jin con él/ella *xD pero así tuvo que ser *:3 Igual pasarán cosas divertidas con ella (?)* Una vez más… los invito a que lean **_**"Hombre Distraído"**_**, un fic un tanto paralelo ideado por mi linda amiga GrizGreen.**

**Lo de la Isla ya viene para el próximo capi; no puedo esperar para escribirlo… será padre… me agrada lo que tengo en mente *:3**

**Gracias nuevamente a Millewspix, Richard Letters y Core Nakisawa por sus reviews… me alentaron mucho ***** Recuerden que siempre serán bienvenidos por acá Wohoo *:D**

**¡Y gracias especiales… (Otra vez) a mi sensual amiga Griz por haberme amenazado en publicar este fic! *xD Jajá ¡Falacia! Ella es un amor de persona *-* y muchas ideas que aquí están plasmadas son gracias a ella… ¡Griz! Te amo… ya tú sabes *xD (?)***

**Por último, gracias a quienes sólo leen ***** igual los quiero *xD**

**Se reciben cualquier tipo de comentarios… ***

**¡Besos!**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	5. Obteniendo el Silencio Ajeno

**¡Wohoo! Ya está el capítulo número cinco ***** el fic de Griz siempre me inspira mucho *xD**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a Richard Letters y a la dulce Griz… eres genial amiga; ¡Miles de gracias por todo! *:D ¡Te amo!**

**Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con la lectura… ¡Espero sea de su agrado! ***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 5: "Obteniendo el Silencio Ajeno"_

Sábado por la mañana. Un día soleado y alegre… ¡Pero no para ella!

Para Lili; ése era un día en el cual, tendría que aguantarse sus enormes ganas de degollar cabezas ajenas.

Había acomodado sus cosas en varias maletas; sencillamente, no podía llevar poco equipaje… su ropa, perfumes, alhajas, cremas y demás cosas, necesitaban mucho más que una sola valija.

¡Por nada del mundo se iría con aquella agrupación de mequetrefes que iban de limosneros con todo pagado! Ella misma; junto con Sebastián, llegaría a aquella Isla con el avión privado de su amado padre; al cual, tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que vacacionaría con sus pocas amigas del colegio.

Estaba lista; con un lindo vestido playero con tirantes al cuello color rosa pálido y estampado de flores en tonos amarillos, naranjas, azules y blanco. Bolso y sandalias plateadas y gafas de sol de mismo color que su vestido.

Sin más, se subió al avión privado de su padre a esperar mientras Sebastián guardaba y aseguraba las maletas de la monegasca.

Respiró hondo… sin saber, ¿Qué demonios iban todos a pasar en aquél lugar?

* * *

¿Dónde mierda estaba Asuka? Definitivamente, no era nada bueno tener que esperar a esa mujer cuando había prisa. Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos esperándola dentro del mentado jet… ¡Juraba estar a nada de irse sólo y dejarla allí por impuntual! Ya que; más que tener ansias por estar en la Isla, tenía la inquietud de poder hablar con aquella rubia ojiazul de nombre Lili.

El último día de la semana que supo de ella; fue cuando ésta, sólo le envió un mensaje recordándole lo imbécil que era ante sus ojos y diciéndole que no iría en ninguno de los aviones junto con los demás peleadores. Supuso que se iría en el suyo propio… después de todo; la chica, o mejor dicho, su padre, era más que millonario.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su prima mientras se sentaba a su lado, bastante sonriente y sin ningún indicio de importarle lo tarde que había llegado.

Jin la miró con fastidio. No quiso responderle… ¿Qué iba a decirle? No pensaba regañarla por su demora; ella ya no era una adolescente de trece años, ni él era su padre.

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando a que el avión despegara. ¿Para esto lo había amenazado? ¿Para quedarse en silencio?

Notó que la castaña buscaba algo dentro de su bolso; y las ganas de matarla le llegaron cuando se dio cuenta de que sacaba su celular y un par de audífonos… ¡No permitiría eso! O al menos no mientras no hablaran de lo supuestamente muy importante.

—¡Habla de una vez si no quieres que te saque de aquí!— Amenazó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido antes de que la chica pudiese llevar los audífonos a sus oídos.

Asuka lo miró entre sorprendida e irritada. No hablaría hasta que el maldito jet estuviera en el aire.

—¿Puedo comer algo?— Hizo caso omiso de su amenaza para señalar el comedor que yacía allí dentro, después de todo, el transporte contaba con todas las comodidades; incluso con un par de habitaciones.

—Haz lo que quieras— Dijo el líder del Zaibatsu sin importarle lo que su _"linda"_ prima fuese a hacer.

La joven esperó a que el jet despegara para que éste pudiese estar un tanto más estable y dirigirse a aquella mesa para tomar una manzana de un frutero que estaba fijo a la misma.

—¿Qué pasó con Nina?— Preguntó curiosa su castaña prima y extrañada de no haberla visto ni si quiera cerca… ya que, supuestamente, Williams era algo así como su guardaespaldas.

—Se fue junto con los demás, ¿No habías dicho que querías hablar a solas conmigo?—

—Sí, eso dije— Respondió la joven dándole una mordida a su manzana.

—¿Y entonces que mierda esperas?— Habló el Kazama con frustración.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada; preguntándose si algún día podría ser amable con la gente.

—¿Por qué eres tan neurótico? Deberías de decirle a Lili que te ayude con eso— Insinuó Asuka con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa. Jin tragó saliva con dificultad a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo y los colores se le subían a la cabeza… ¡Claro que entendía a lo que la chica se refería! Pero vamos… ni era neurótico, ni le diría nada a Lili.

—¿Vas a hablar sí o no?— Trató de omitir el comentario de su prima.

—Está bien gruñón— Se burló la castaña al notar el leve sonrojo que se presentó en el rostro del pelinegro. Definitivamente su maniático primo necesitaba una noche salvaje y desenfrenada llena de locura y pasión… tal vez sólo así se le quitaría lo histérico —… Respecto a lo del otro día en la fuente de sodas… —

—Créeme… ¡No quiero saber nada de eso!— La interrumpió el muchacho.

—Pero es necesario que lo hablemos. Escucha Jin; sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero creo que deberíamos de empezar a apoyarnos— Asuka comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en un sillón del comedor.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó el chico con frialdad.

—Porque somos primos, y porque dudo que quieras que todos se enteren sobre lo que hay entre tú y Lili—

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no hay nada? ¡Sí! He salido con ella un par de veces, pero ha sido por meros negocios de ambas empresas—

—No vas a convencerme Jin. En fin, ambos sabemos que si Kazuya llegara a saberlo… ella correría mucho peligro. Es por eso que han evitado a toda costa que alguien más lo sepa ¿No?—

—¿Qué parte de _"no tenemos nada"_ no entiendes?— Se exaltaba el japonés.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacían en aquél árbol tan unidos?— Cuestionó la chica de cabellos castaños con sonrisa triunfante.

El líder del Zaibatsu se quedó callado. ¿Los había visto? ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento? Desafortunadamente, el joven ya no podía seguir negándose si Asuka ya lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Suspiró.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Sí, he tenido un par de citas desastrosas con ella… nada más—

—¿Ella en verdad te gusta no?— Preguntó con un extraño gesto de preocupación; sin embargo, Jin no entendió el motivo de que éste apareciera.

—Un poco… creo— Se sinceró el muchacho; y es que simplemente no pudo negarlo al recordarla —¿Pero y eso qué tiene que ver? No me hagas perder mi tiempo— Volvió a exaltarse como era de costumbre.

—Tranquilízate; no tiene nada de malo que alguien te guste. No eres de piedra Jin… aunque, tal vez me sentiría feliz si no fuera de ella— La chica pareció disgustada; por lo que el Kazama no dudó en preguntar.

—¿Y qué de malo tiene? Lo dices sólo porque es tu rival. Yo podría decirte lo mismo—

—Supongo; es sólo que…—

—¿Qué?—

Asuka respiró profundamente.

—Jin… Hwoarang me contó lo que sucedió en la fuente de sodas, después de que me fui de allí. Trataste de golpearlo… ¿Por qué?—Hablaba con tranquilidad.

—Yo… no lo sé. Xiaoyu había asegurado que a él le gustaba Lili; y cuando supe lo de ustedes… me enfurecí al pensar que pretendía jugar con las dos— La castaña sonrió, gustosa de oír aquello, a pesar de que el pelinegro ni si quiera la había volteado a ver.

—Bueno… ahora me pasa lo mismo. Aunque lo niegues, quisiste defenderme porque soy tu prima; y ésta vez, yo soy la que te quiere defender. Quiero llevarme bien contigo— Decía la joven mientras se acercaba y sentaba nuevamente hasta dónde el CEO se encontraba —¿Recuerdas que mencioné confesarte algo importante sobre ella?— Habló con suavidad y cariño.

—Sí— Después de un largo rato, la miró con interés.

—Tal parece que… deberías de tener cuidado— Asuka se oía preocupada, por algún motivo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Escucha; la verdad es que yo no los vi en aquél árbol… alguien me lo comentó, pero ya me lo confirmaste…— ¡Genial! Él sólo se había echado la soga al cuello; además, si no había sido ella la que los había visto ¿Quién mierda fue? —… Y, no creo que Lili sea sincera contigo—

—No comprendo a lo que quieres llegar… ¿Y quién carajo te lo dijo?—

—No te preocupes; la persona que me lo dijo no dirá nada. Éste es el punto, si ella te gusta… adelante; yo sólo quiero advertirte y aun así te apoyaré… pero, también quiero apoyo de tu parte en cuanto a Hwoarang ¡Seamos verdaderos primos!— Sonrió la Kazama.

—No me importa que seas su novia; realmente me da igual… pero si así es como mantendrás la boca cerrada; de acuerdo, seremos _"verdaderos"_ primos— Contestó Jin sin darle mucha importancia. Era obvio que Asuka sólo quería que tratara bien a su estúpido novio; y lo haría, realmente, siempre era el pelirrojo el que lo andaba buscando para competir, pelear o simplemente para tratar de hacer su vida más miserable… si es que eso era posible —Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres que sepa de Rochefort—

—Sólo eso, que… dudo que esté siendo sincera contigo; es decir, te odiaba ¿Y de repente tiene una cita contigo? Es muy… extraño—

—Tú no sabes cómo es que empezó todo esto; sólo te diré dos cosas… una; Lili no puede matarme, he tratado de acabar conmigo mismo y sabes que no lo he logrado… y dos; ¿Crees que quiere mi dinero? Por favor, su padre le da todo lo que quiere. Tal vez quiera quitarme la empresa, sería el único motivo… un poco lógico, pero ella no es tonta; sabe que si se hiciera con el Mishima Zaibatsu, todos estarían tras su cabeza. Todos lo quieren— Explicó el pelinegro; aparentemente, confiando al cien por ciento en Emilie.

—Está bien… trataré de llevarme bien con ella y descuida, no le diré nada a nadie; siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo con Hwoarang y mi relación con él— Sonrió nuevamente la castaña.

—Como sea… ¿Volviste con él?— Preguntó Jin con cierto desinterés.

—Sí, hablamos y… creo que todo fue un mal entendido—

—Como si no conocieran a Xiaoyu—

—Oye… tú también creíste lo que dijo—

Bueno, al menos las cosas no habían salido tan mal como él esperaba. El supuesto _"secreto"_ que Asuka le tenía que decir sobre Lili, no era nada más que una sandez y una falacia… él había estado bastante cerca de la rubia durante esos últimos días y había podido percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras desde aquélla vez en el templo de Azazel… además, ella fue quién buscó su apoyo mientras lloraba tras el rechazo del maldito promotor de disqueras… ¡Era imposible! No creía que la ojiazul tuviera un plan macabro bajo la manga.

Y en cuanto al coreano; él y su relación con su prima le venían valiendo un reverendo cacahuate… simplemente guardaría su secreto y punto; ya si ambos competían en el torneo… era algo muy aparte.

Hasta ahora todo parecía estar bien; su problema mayor le esperaba al llegar a aquella Isla y tener que contentar nuevamente a Lili ¡Dios! ¿Por qué esa mujer era tan difícil de entender y complacer? ¡Qué el señor lo ampare y le haga el milagro de darle paciencia y _"sutileza"_ para con ella!

* * *

Después de tres fastidiosas horas de vuelo; al fin había llegado a la dichosa Isla.

Bajó del avión con gracia a pesar de no estar de muy buen humor. El calor era un tanto sofocante; pero gracias a su lindo atuendo veraniego, podía sentir mejor la brisa del aire que la refrescaba de los fuertes rayos de Sol.

Sin más, se dirigió a un auto que había alquilado para llegar hasta el hotel en el que todos se hospedarían.

Al llegar, miró con detenimiento aquél lujoso lugar… era un hotel enorme cerca de la playa; probablemente de cuatro o cinco estrellas, contaba con tres albercas, olímpica, infantil y para adultos respectivamente… restaurante, sala de masajes, spa, jacuzzi, gimnasio, un pequeño bar, servicio de lavandería, entre otras cosas.

Por primera vez en el día, Lili no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar todas los lujos que se podría dar en aquél lugar.

Vio que todos los peleadores yacían en el lobby oyendo las indicaciones que un hombre les daba para andar por el hotel así como la explicación sobre las habitaciones. La rubia no se molestó demasiado en poner atención, sólo había alcanzado a oír que los dormitorios serían compartidos entre dos personas, cosa que no le alegró demasiado.

Esperó un poco hasta que los demás conocieran su número de habitación para; igualmente, acercarse a una recepcionista dispuesta a que le dieran su tarjeta.

—Buenos días— Saludó la rubia con amabilidad.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— Habló la mujer de la misma manera —¿Desea alquilar una habitación o ya reservó una?— Cuestionó la amable recepcionista, desconociendo si la joven formaba parte de aquél grupo de participantes del Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro o si era otra clienta que venía por cuenta propia.

—Jin Kazama hizo una reservación— Aclaró Emilie.

—¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—Lili Rochefort— Dijo la monegasca con orgullo.

La mujer buscó en una larga lista plasmada en su computador hasta encontrar el nombre de la chica enfrente suyo.

—¡Sí! Aquí está. Su habitación es la suite número cuatrocientos noventa y cinco y se encuentra en el piso diecinueve— Decía la recepcionista a la vez que le entregaba una llave en forma de tarjeta; la cual, correspondía para abrir dicho cuarto.

—Y, disculpe… escuché que los dormitorios se compartirían ¿Podría decirme el nombre de mi _"compañero"_?— Preguntó curiosa y no muy contenta.

—Déjeme ver— Continuó atendiéndola amablemente al mismo tiempo que checaba una vez más en su computadora la misma lista anterior —Tal parece que usted es la única en la suite cuatrocientos noventa y cinco— Sonrió la mujer.

—¡Muchas gracias!— Lili le devolvió el gesto lista para irse a su habitación.

—¡Disfrute de su estancia señorita Rochefort!— Le dio la bienvenida de manera alegre.

La ojiazul quedó un tanto impactada al saber que; a diferencia de los demás, su dormitorio era nada más y nada menos que una enorme suite lujosa para ella sola.

Sonrió satisfecha; después de todo, Jin parecía ser consciente de dos cosas… primera; que parecía conocer uno que otro método para merecer y recibir su perdón… y segunda; que tenía gran noción de que ella era una diva, una princesa que necesita espacio para sus numerosas cosas y para sí misma.

Sin más; y sin prestarles atención a los demás luchadores que buscaban a sus respectivos compañeros de habitación, se retiró de allí para dirigirse a los elevadores y ver con sus propios ojos esa hermosa suite que le esperaba.

Presionó el botón con el número diecinueve; el piso en el que supuestamente, la recepcionista había indicado estaba su habitación. Esperó unos segundos hasta que el ascensor llegara allí y abriera sus puertas.

Salió del elevador, encontrándose con un elegante pasillo por delante y otro más que lo cruzaba en forma perpendicular; probablemente había cientos de habitaciones, por lo que se guió con los pequeños letreros de las esquinas. Observó uno a la derecha que indicaba la numeración del cuatrocientos setenta y cinco al quinientos; no obstante, al girar por completo hacia su lado derecho, vio algo que la dejó congelada, ¿Qué hacía Kazama de brazos cruzados y recargado sobre la puerta de una de las habitaciones? ¡Esperaba que no estuviera impidiendo el paso de la suya! Simplemente no estaba de humor para hablar ni mucho menos discutir con él.

Caminó a paso lento sin perderlo de vista y echando una mirada de soslayo a los números de los dormitorios; y curiosamente, entre más se acercaba a Jin, el número de su suite parecía acercarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Preguntó la ojiazul con fastidio cuando llegaba a él y se percataba de que efectivamente bloqueaba la entrada de su dormitorio… justo como temía; incluso, ésta vez se había armado de valor para no mirar lo guapo que se pudiese ver.

—Hoy tenemos una cita ¿Lo olvidaste?— La miró con disimulo y tranquilidad de pies a cabeza. Como de costumbre, ¡Lucía hermosa! Lo suficiente como para hacerlo perder la cordura… definitivamente, esa era una de las cosas por las que le gustaba; que siempre estuviera arreglada y perfumada, ¿A qué hombre en su sano juicio no le iba a gustar una mujer así?

—No lo he olvidado… pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡Debería dejarte plantado así como tú me dejaste a mí!— Gritó Emilie con enojo y tratando de no perderse en esos ojos color caramelo que la debilitaban y miraban de forma penetrante —¡Y quítate de enfrente si no quieres que llame a la seguridad del hotel!— Amenazó la rubia.

—Yo no te dejé plantada Lili, lo hubiese hecho si no te hubiera avisado que no podía llevarte conmigo en el avión— Se defendió con despreocupación el japonés. No había dudado de que la monegasca le iba a gritar; de lo que dudaba, era de poder contentarla nuevamente y salir por tercera vez con ella… a ver si ésta vez, podrían tener una cita normal y exitosa.

—¡Dije que te quites!— Volvió a gritar la Rochefort; de cualquier manera, el pasillo parecía bastante solitario.

—Me quitaré hasta que hablemos— El pelinegro se postró firme y serio.

—Lo diré una vez más… ¡Quítate; ahora mismo!—

—No lo haré— Contestó una vez más con pacifismo. La tranquilidad en el semblante de Kazama empezaba a estresarla; ya que, estúpidamente, quería que él también se enfureciera por no querer hablarle.

—Muy bien— Optó por resignarse y dar media vuelta para regresar por dónde había llegado.

—¿A dónde vas?— La detuvo tomándola por la muñeca. Emilie lo miró nuevamente y trató de zafarse de su agarre sin éxito… ¡Odiaba que se aprovechara de su fuerza física para hacerla caer y rendirse!

—Le pediré a la recepcionista que me asigne otro dormitorio; ya no me importa si es el más horrendo de este hotel… con tal de que no sepas cuál es, me basta—

La severidad en el rostro de Jin la hizo estremecerse por un momento; ¡Estaba claro que no la dejaría ir! Y lo confirmó cuando la haló del brazo para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla. Por un momento, luchó para liberarse de sus fuertes brazos, fracasando en el intento gracias a la fuerza que el chico imponía y la calidez que éstos le transmitían, sumado a aquél delicioso aroma varonil que despedía.

Tranquilizó su ira y disfrutó de ese abrazo; correspondiéndole a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por impedir que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos… ¡Lágrimas de impotencia al no poder alejarse de él, de quererlo tanto y de que hiciera con ella su santa voluntad!

—L-lo… L-lo lamento— Alcanzó a decir con dificultad en voz baja. Nunca en su vida había dicho tales palabras a nadie; pero sin duda, Lili merecía que rompiera esa racha de nunca pedir perdón. Le daba la razón en estar enfadada con él… sólo quería explicarle sus motivos… cosa que tampoco solía hacer con cualquier persona —Mira, tal parece que no hemos sido del todo discretos; Asuka sabe que… bueno, que salimos…—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— Lo interrumpió Rochefort sorprendida a la vez que subía su mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

—Dijo que alguien más nos había visto aquél día bajo el árbol; en fin, no me dijo quien fue… sólo me hizo prometerle no mencionar nada sobre su relación con Hwoarang a cambio de su silencio. Por eso necesitaba hablar a solas con ella ¿Entiendes?— Explicaba Jin sin perder de vista sus brillantes ojos color cielo.

Lili se quedó pensando un momento; entendiendo sus razones.

—Y… ¿Qué hay de la otra persona que lo sabe?—

—Mencionó que tampoco diría nada… aunque en verdad no tengo idea de quién haya podido ser—

Sintiéndose un tanto culpable por su actitud; la rubia escondió su rostro en la camisa del chico al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a él.

—Siento tanto haber reaccionado de esa manera es sólo que… no es la primera vez que nuestros planes se arruinan y además, sabes perfectamente que Asuka es mi rival número uno— Decía la monegasca aún con el rostro en su pecho. Por inercia, Jin acarició su dorada cabellera; sintiendo una inmensa tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

—Está bien. Te prometí que ésta vez nuestra cita saldría bien… así que, prepárate… en media hora partimos— Decía el líder del Zaibatsu a la vez que se alejaba un poco de la chica para observarla mejor.

—¿Media hora? ¡Es muy poco tiempo!— Refunfuñó la Rochefort frunciendo la nariz.

¿Poco tiempo? ¿Pues qué pensaba hacerse? Sí era obvio que venía bañada, perfumada, bien vestida y cubierta de alhajas por todos lados.

—Así estás bien— Fue lo que se le ocurrió decirle… ¡Era tan complicado pronunciar un _"luces bellísima"_! O al menos lo era para él.

Lili sonrió ante ese otro intento de piropo.

—De acuerdo; te veré en treinta minutos entonces—

—Te estaré esperando en el auto; en el estacionamiento del hotel— Indicaba Kazama —Nadie podrá vernos; el estacionamiento es subterráneo y nadie más trae un coche—

—Muy bien Jin Kazama; ahí estaré— Le sonrió de manera coqueta; acción que lo puso nervioso, tal parecía que Lili Rochefort comenzaba a conocer sus puntos más débiles; no obstante, le regaló una confiada media sonrisa para después irse de allí.

Fue hasta entonces que la ojiazul se adentró en su lujosa suite; en dónde, nada más entrar, podía verse la gigantesca y acolchada cama adornada con colchas en tonos rojizos y cafés, una tele de plasma justo enfrente de la misma pegada a la pared, un sofá con los mismos colores que la cama y unas cuántas cómodas para dejar sus cosas; hasta el fondo, podía visualizarse un gran ventanal con cortinas, asombrosa vista y para gusto de ella, un lindo balcón. A la derecha de la entrada había una clóset de tamaño grande para todo lo que llevaba dentro de sus valijas; también se encontraba la entrada del baño, que contaba con una tina.

Sonrió ampliamente, complacida con la suite que Kazama había elegido para ella.

* * *

Caminaba con tranquilidad en uno de los pasillos cercanos al lobby para dirigirse al elevador que bajaba hasta el estacionamiento. Observó cierta cabellera rubia que se asomaba desde una de las esquinas del pasillo; parecía que espiaba ¿A alguien? La idea no le gustó, pero aun así, trató de hacer caso omiso a ese pensamiento. También notó que había cambiado su vestido a uno color azul agua.

Sonrió con malicia… pensando en darle una grata sorpresa a la chica. ¡Ya lo había perdonado! ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Poco a poco, se acercó a ella hasta postrarse justo detrás.

Se percató de que la joven se disponía a dar media vuelta; evidentemente, aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia. La rubia giró ciento ochenta grados; chocando con él, de tal manera que casi caía, de no ser por Jin que la alcanzó a sostener con sus fuertes brazos. Sin pensarlo, la pegó a su cuerpo en un abrazo y optó por susurrarle al oído.

—¡Por fin te encuentro!— Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir aunque en realidad no la estuviera buscando. Sólo estaba jugando un poco con ella; sin ninguna malvada intención… o al menos no una grave… pero para su sorpresa, Emilie pareció gritar y depositarle una santa cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Se alejó de ella y se llevó una mano a dicho lugar; ¡Vaya que había dolido! Aunque no esperaba menos de una participante del Torneo.

—¡Jin!— Dijo sorprendida la muchacha.

Kazama abrió los ojos de par en par… ¡Estaba asombrado y horrorizado! ¿Pero qué diantres…?

—¿Leo?... ¿Por qué carajo estás así vestida? Y… ¿Qué mierda llevas en el cabello?— Decía el pelinegro entre sorprendido y enojado. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar un vestido playero? Y eso en su cabello eran… ¿Extensiones? ¿De cuándo acá Leo quería ser más… femenina?

—¡Qué!— Lo miró un tanto retadora —Si yo quiero vestirme así, es muy mi problema; pero tú… ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!— Casi le gritaba la joven; tratando de no armar un escándalo si quería ser discreta.

—¿Pervertido? Pero… yo… tú… tu cabello y…— Jin no sabía exactamente que mierda estaba pasando ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo viera con… Leo.

Giró su cabeza a la derecha para encontrarse con una puerta doble de madera. Abrió con desesperación y se adentró en el lugar; que no era nada más que una sala de conferencias, a la vez que jalaba a Kliesen de brazo para así, cerrar la puerta detrás de él; no obstante, ciertos ojos de color azul cielo, vieron aquella última escena…

—¿Quién es esa?— Se preguntaba a sí misma entre dientes… ¿Es que el imbécil ese sólo jugaba con ella? ¿Y qué diablos tenía que hacer dentro con esa chica desconocida? ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto estaba llegando muy lejos! Era como si Jin supiera cómo tenerla en la palma de su mano para que le perdonara todas sus estupideces. En cualquier otro momento; le iría a hacer un melodrama… pero no; ésta vez ya no jugaría con ella. Las lágrimas querían salírsele; sin embargo, ¡Se vengaría! Lo haría sufrir tanto como él lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias, Leo miraba con ira al CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu.

—¿Ahora me explicarás por qué te acercaste así a mí?— Decía la chica a la vez que el pelinegro aún la miraba estupefacto.

—Yo…— Comenzó a hablar el chico; después controló su estado sorpresivo y lo cambió a uno de seriedad —No es de tu incumbencia— Dijo sin más. No tenía por qué explicarle que la había confundido con Lili. ¡Mierda! ¡Últimamente no hacía más que sentirse como idiota!

Leo suspiró resignada al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos; insatisfecha ante esa tonta _"explicación"_.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Jin estaba bastante avergonzado aunque no se le notara; en tanto, la ojiazul Kliesen caminaba pensativa de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una de las enormes ventanas… se podía ver su reflejo en ella.

—Lili— Murmuró Leo con sonrisa victoriosa para después girar y ver nuevamente a su acompañante —¡Ahora entiendo! Los vi abrazados bajo un árbol el día que salieron con Hwoarang y Xiaoyu— Explicaba la alemana aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Ella cómo sabía que habían _"salido"_ con el cabeza de zanahoria y la chica de coletas?... _—"Tal vez… es amiga de Hwoarang"—_ Pensaba el japonés. Sí era así, ¡Todo tenía sentido! Leo se lo pudo contar al coreano; y éste a Asuka… ¡Fantástico! Poco a poco, la gente iba enterándose de; lo que sea que tuviera con Lili. Eso no era bueno, NADA bueno.

Lo que aún no entendía, era por qué la rubia de cabellos cortos iba vestida de esa manera… y peor aún, con extensiones similares al cabello de la Rochefort.

¡Esperaba por todos los cielos que no fuera una jugada chueca de su parte para que se fijara en ella o algo así!

—¿Por eso vienes vestida así?— Cuestionó amenazante y con el ceño fruncido; gesto que le devolvió la chica enfrente suyo.

—¡Ni en tus más húmedos sueños Jin!— El susodicho la fulminó con la mirada; pareciendo no importarle mucho el hecho de que fuera una mujer como para darle una buena paliza, motivo por el cual, aclaró su situación rápidamente —Y-yo… estoy… evitando que me descubran— Hablaba apenada y sin mirar al CEO del Zaibatsu.

—Explícate— Se cruzó de brazos como de costumbre —Anda… ya sabes mi situación; está claro que tonta no eres—

—Steve Fox…— Comenzó a decir la rubia en voz baja —Él piensa que Eleonore es otra mujer y cree que ella está en Tokyo, no aquí… por eso opté por verme muy diferente; pero nunca pensé que me pareciera a Lili—

—Bueno; somos equipo en el Torneo y ambos tenemos cosas que ocultar— Comentaba el japonés. Kliesen entendió perfectamente sus motivos y sonrió.

—Sí. No te preocupes, prometo que no le contaré a nadie sobre tu relación con Lili—

—No tengo una relación con ella— Dijo inmediatamente y un tanto cabizbajo. Definitivamente, una de las cosas que ansiaba experimentar con la monegasca; era iniciar algo formal con ella, pero tal vez aún era demasiado pronto —Lo supiste sin que nadie mencionara nada… ¿Tan obvio es?— Preguntó con curiosidad; sólo así, tal vez podría tener más cautela en cuanto a frecuentar a la Rochefort y hacerlo menos notorio.

—No. Realmente, lo supuse por lo que vi ese día— Leo aún sonreía —¡Vamos Jin! Si no es amor… ¿Por qué abrazabas a Lili de esa manera?— Kliesen postró una mano sobre el hombro del chico en forma de apoyo; si bien, no eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos… y además, ahora eran compañeros de equipo en el torneo… y para colmo; también eran aliados en cuanto a _"secretos"_ se trataba.

—Bien, entonces… yo no diré nada si tú cumples tu promesa— Dijo Kazama con voz firme. Las cosas cada vez se le complicaban más… de eso no había duda alguna.

—Cuenta con ello—

El líder del Zaibatsu asintió, ¡Ya tenían un acuerdo, y estaría pendiente de que Eleonore cumpliera su parte del mismo!

Sin más que decir, se dignó a salir de aquella sala de conferencias para retomar su camino hasta el estacionamiento del hotel.

* * *

Estaba recargada sobre un pilar dentro del estacionamiento, sin tener noción de cuál de todos aquellos autos era el de Kazama. ¡Ya había tardado! ¿Qué hacía con esa horrenda rubia? Las ganas de romper en llanto volvieron a ella; pero aún debía mantenerse firme y dar rienda suelta a su magnífico plan.

Vio una varonil silueta salir de entre las puertas del ascensor… ¡Al fin! Era él.

—Lamento haberme tardado; tenía un asunto pendiente— Iba diciendo Jin a la vez que se iba acercando a ella. ¡Sí, claro! _"Asunto pendiente"_ sus polainas… ¡Maldito hipócrita!

—Descuida— Emitió una sonrisa forzada. Era la primera vez que él llegaba tarde a una de sus supuestas citas… así empezaba todo a irse abajo.

Embelesando por el hermoso rostro de Emilie, sonrió de medio lado… aunque le extrañó un poco que no le recriminara nada por haberse dilatado. La agarró de la mano; sintiendo un notorio cosquilleo por cada parte de su cuerpo, para así, caminar hasta su auto.

—¿Éste es?— Preguntaba boquiabierta sin despegar sus orbes azules del automóvil. No sabía nada de autos, pero podía jurar que era uno bastante costoso y moderno. Con exactitud, un Dodge Viper 2013 de color rojo y de techo retráctil para hacerlo convertible cuando se le dé la gana; más éste, no era un buen momento para llevarlo como tal si es que querían evitar que los vieran.

El japonés no pudo contener las ganas de sonreír ante la mirada perdida de Lili.

La llevó hasta la puerta del copiloto para abrir ésta y ayudarla a subir. Podía ser frío, pero su madre siempre le enseñó a ser un caballero.

Se adentró en su auto para hacer uso de éste y salir del estacionamiento y del hotel. La ojiazul miraba con detenimiento cada parte del interior del coche… ¡Nunca en su vida había visto tantos botones! Se sentía como en una nave espacial; estaba acostumbrada a ir en su limosina, lejos del tablero y lejos de toda aquella tentación que le daba apretar todos los botones. Desvió su mirada a la ventana, ¡Ella era una dama! No podía darse el lujo de jugar con ellos.

—¿Cómo es que tienes un auto en una Isla?— Preguntó para iniciar un poco de plática; además, tenía que postrarse como si no hubiera visto nada en el hotel.

—Lo trajeron por mar. Lo necesitaba para hoy… para, nuestra cita— Habló Jin sin perder su concentración al manejar.

El resto del camino fue completo silencio. No tenía noción de a dónde la llevaría; pero encontraría la manera de aprovecharse del lugar e iniciar su venganza.

Jin Kazama odiaría haberla _"cortejado"_, bajarle el cielo y las estrellas, para después darle una apuñalada por la espalda y jugar con ella como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

¿Lo quería?... ¡Sí!

¿Parecía una hermosa muñequita?... ¡Sí!

¿Dejaría que se burlara de ella de esa manera? ¡NO!

¡Así de sencillo!

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo cinco *:D**

**Quería incluir la cita; pero ya saben que no me gusta hacer tan gigantes los capis; tal vez se hacen un poco pesados de leer D:* Pero en el próximo juro que la verán *xD lo que sigue me agrada mucho… ¡Y creo que disfrutaré escribiéndolo! *:P**

**Pobre Jin… todo le pasa *xD problemas por todos lados ._.* y vaya que Lili se las ha **_**"perdonado"**_** sin mucha dificultad *xD para como es ella… Pff… pero ahora sí se las verá grandes Muajajá**

**Kazama se ha tenido que aliar con su prima y con Leo para que siga oculto su **_**"secreto"**_** sobre Lili *xD aunque probablemente eso le traiga MÁS problemas D:***

**Gracias nuevamente a Richard Letters por su lindo review y a mi amiguísima que me inspira; GrizGreen *w* ¡Espero tu actualización pronto amigor! No me puedes dejar así *xD**

**Sin más que decir, ya los dejo *:3 … pero primero, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene para el próximo capi ¡Ajúa!**

* * *

—Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Preguntaba Kazama con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡A un antro!— Exclamaba emocionada la monegasca.

* * *

***xD Bueno, primero… sé que me leen de varios países y creo que tiene diferentes significados o no usan esa palabra (?)***

**Un antro, es como un Club Nocturno o una Discoteca *:3 dónde se va a bailar, beber y así *xD Jajaja algo de eso se verá en el próximo capi *:D**

**Ahora sí; espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto… que las mejores cosas apenas vienen *xD**

**Un beso a todos *:D**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	6. La Locura Que Todo Lo Cura

**Me apuré a subir este capítulo porque andaba con la inspiración a tope y no podía dejarla ir *xD**

**Como siempre; gracias a la linda Griz *¬*, que por cierto aún espero con ansias su actualización D:* y a Richard Letters, que ante todo acá anda leyendo mis desvaríos *xD**

**Igualmente, gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer *:D**

**Una pequeña nota; si quieren sentirse en ambiente mientras leen (?)* Pueden escuchar la canción de **_**"A City in Florida"**_** de **_**"Deadmau5"**_** [O alguna que se le parezca] y también **_**"A Thousand Miles"**_** de **_**"Vanessa Carlton"**_**… son para el antro y después de él… *xD**

**Sin más qué decir… espero les guste n.n***

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

**_*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*_**

_Capítulo 6: "La Locura Que Todo lo Cura"_

Continuaba allí sentada; mirando las casas y edificios por dónde pasaban. Jin no parecía tener la intensión de charlar con ella; de todas formas, sabía que él no era el tipo de hombre que hablaba mucho.

Observó que se adentraban a las afueras de un bello restaurante; bajo una entrada para autos, techada y de forma curva, en dónde el valet parking se disponía a estacionar el coche.

El chico se estacionó; apagó el auto, salió del mismo y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a la _"princesa"_. Lili sonrió de forma sincera ante dicha acción; después recordó que no debía dejarse llevar por el CEO del Zaibatsu. Miró de soslayo que Kazama le entregaba las llaves al valet parking a la vez que ella fiscalizaba la entrada del lugar.

Sintió la mano de Jin sobre la suya; ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso tan seguido? ¡Definitivamente, el pelinegro no se lo estaba poniendo fácil! Por el contrario, parecía empeñado en conquistarla. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cálida sensación de su masculina mano sujetándola como si ésta fuera de su pertenencia.

Entraron al restaurante; parecía bastante ostentoso, con decoraciones de maderas finas y alfombra color vino de estampado en tonos dorados; comedores rústicos y elegantes, y enormes lámparas de cristal cortado en el techo… y para rematar, hermosa y relajante música con piano, violines y arpa en vivo de fondo.

La ayudó a sentarse recorriéndole la silla con caballerosidad.

¡Carajo! Con todo eso… ¿Cómo era de suponerse que se enfadaría con él? ¡Más aún, teniéndolo allí, tan atento con ella!

Está bien, tal vez podría llevar a cabo su venganza más adelante… por ahora, disfrutaría un poco… ¡Maldito Kazama!

Un mesero les llevó la carta y les ofreció un poco de champagne en una fina copa de vidrio para después retirarse.

—Esto es… hermoso— Le dijo con seriedad y sinceridad incluso antes de echarle un ojo al menú… ¡Estaba impactada! Lo admitía; jamás creyó que ese hombre pudiera tener algún detalle así… es decir; todo eso era demasiado romántico como para creer que Jin Kazama pudiese haberlo pensado si quiera.

El chico sonrió de medio lado; aparentemente, satisfecho.

—Qué bueno que te guste— Dijo él, orgulloso de su buena elección. No había estado seguro de que funcionaría, pero lo supuso por la propia elegancia que ella siempre portaba.

¡Odiaba pensar que toda esa situación había sido una reverenda cursilería! Pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella… menos podía evitarlo. Aquella mujer se estaba apoderando de su alma y de sus pensamientos… ¿Cómo? ¡No tenía idea! Sólo lo hacía, sin esforzarse para ello.

Miró cada gesto, cada movimiento que hacía al perder su mirada en la carta. ¿Qué es lo que le atraía de ella? Su físico, era indudable… pero había algo más; posiblemente la gran combinación de niña y mujer que era. Sus caprichos, locuras y desvaríos; aún la hacían una joven… pero la valentía con la que defendía lo que más amaba, lo poco que le importaban las opiniones ajenas sobre de ella y su sobresaliente independencia, la hacían una mujer.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de su acompañante; y no dudó en subir su enfoque hacia él y dejar de leer el menú. Ahí estaba, el hombre más frío y descorazonado que jamás haya conocido; aunque ahora empezaba a creer que no era más que una máscara que usaba para intimidar a sus rivales y enemigos, porque ahora, justo con ella… no era así, o al menos no del todo; por el contrario, parecía un tanto más sensible… un tanto más vulnerable; cómo un niño desesperado por proteger lo que más quiere. Una punzada terrible se apoderó de su pecho al dudar que todo fuera verdad... no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella endemoniada rubia espantosa que seguramente se lo quería arrebatar… ¡Detestable mujerzuela; juraría que la próxima vez que la viera le sacaría los sesos y la…!

—¿Desean ordenar ya?— Preguntó amablemente el mesero con su uniforme perfectamente limpio y acomodado. La sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas.

—S-sí— Contestó nerviosa, deseando que su coraje no se haya mostrado en su rostro — ¿Podría traerme una ensalada de endivias con salmón?—

—Con gusto señorita— Le sonrió el chico. Jin frunció el entrecejo, ¿Qué madres tenía que andarle sonriendo a Lili? ¡Estaba allí para atenderlos no para ligársela! —Y… ¿Para usted?— ¿Usted? Le repateaba en el hígado que le hablarán así… lo hacían sentir como un viejo de más de setenta años.

—Quiero un filete de carne en salsa de grosella— Habló serio y con la mirada pesada en el mesero, quién tragó saliva con dificultad ante aquél gesto y asintió; luego se retiró.

—Creo que ésta vez nuestra cita va bien; tú idea de venir a la Isla fue muy buena— Reconoció sonriente la monegasca apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas.

Kazama sonrió en sus adentros, ¡Tal parecía que Lili ya no estaba enfadada con él!

Se quedó pasmado, viéndola… tanto; que ni si quiera se había percatado que una señora de no más de cuarenta años estaba parada a un lado de su mesa; con un maletín sobre de la misma.

—¡Buenas tardes! Espero que su estancia esté siendo agradable— Comenzó a hablar la mujer con amabilidad y una sonrisa —Vengo a ofrecerles un poco de joyería para la hermosa señorita— Se dirigió a la Rochefort a la vez que abría su pequeño maletín y cientos de brillantes alumbraran el interior de la misma. Los lindos ojos azules de Lili, igualmente, parecieron brillar al ver aquellos anillos y brazaletes.

Por su parte, el pelinegro hizo un gesto de fastidio; ¡Vaya que la gente sabía interrumpir! Quiso hacer caso omiso a la responsable y giró la mirada a cualquier otra parte. Lo admitía… probablemente él no podía competir con las joyas si de atención se trataba; ya esperaría a que la mujer se fuera.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es hermoso!— Alcanzó a oír la suave y emocionada voz de la rubia.

—Este se le vería divino— Hablaba la vendedora mostrándole prácticamente todo lo que podía para engatusarla.

Iba a volverse loca con tantas alhajas bonitas; y por la vista que tenían, sabía que no eran baratas… ¡Eran caras y con gemas! Justo como más le encantaban a ella.

Volteó a ver a Jin, estaba bastante irritado.

—Gracias, todo es divino pero…— Emilie se dispuso a alejar a la pobre mujer para que _"Don Cascarrabias"_ estuviera aunque sea un poquito feliz.

—¡Nada de eso! Los buenos novios siempre les compran cosas lindas a sus novias— Dijo la vendedora dirigiéndose _"discretamente"_ al japonés; quién no dudó en mirarla, entre enojado y nervioso… ¿Debía decirle que no era su novia y zafarse de una vez por todas? Si lo hacía… probablemente Lili se enfadaría; le llamaría tacaño y podría jurar que también le saldría con tarugadas como _"Estás jugando conmigo"_ o _"No te importo"_.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál de todas las malditas alhajas quería; pero la joven habló antes…

—Cómprame uno cariño; aunque sea un anillito— Decía la ojiazul con voz caprichosa y una mirada a la que nadie podría negarse. El líder del Zaibatsu se estremeció al oírla hablarle y llamarle de esa manera… aunque era obvio que le seguía el juego a la mujer.

Y efectivamente, así era.

Al principio, Emilie pensó en alejar a la vendedora; ¡Pero vamos! Ella lo valía… más aún después de que el muy ingrato se anduviera revolcando con esa mujerzuela en la sala de conferencias. Ella bien sabía el posible costo de cada diminuta joya; y aunque estaba segura de que Jin podría pagarlo… por lo menos le causaría una pequeño _"infarto"_ ante el impacto que le daría el precio.

El chico suspiró, un tanto resignado.

—¿Cuál quieres?—

La joven sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Son _"Tiffany&Co."_ o _"Cartier"_?— Preguntó la monegasca con seguridad, bien sabía que eran de alguna marca reconocida; recordaba a ver visto uno que otro en los aparadores de una de esas tiendas… aunque le parecía raro que una mujer las anduviera vendiendo por su cuenta.

—"_Tiffany&Co."_— Respondió la mujer con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me gustó ese collar— Señaló un collar que más bien parecía gargantilla; era un poco sencillo, pero tenía perlas y diamantes… ¡Estaba segura!

—La pueden pagar en la caja del restaurante al salir— La vendedora le entregó dicha alhaja para que la pudiese fiscalizar bien. Entonces fue que entendió todo; tal vez el lujoso restaurante tenía algún anexo de _"Tiffany&Co."_ en alguna parte; ya que, después de ver bien el collar, confirmó que no era una réplica.

—Y… ¿Cuánto cuesta eso?— Preguntó Kazama con cierta consternación. Nunca había oído la marca _"Tiffany pero __"Cartier"_… se le hacía conocida, y dudaba que fueran baratijas.

—Quince mil dólares—

—¿QUÉ?— Gritó el muchacho en asombro.

—¡Son de marca Jin! ¿Qué esperabas?— Casi lo regañó la rubia.

—No voy a pagar eso— Dijo en voz firme.

—¿De verdad? Eres el líder de una empresa mundialmente conocida y que trabaja por miles de millones de dólares ¿Y no puedes pagar un collar?— Le gritaba indignada. Él sabía y conocía los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada; además, tenía razón… ¡Estaba casi segura de que el Mishima Zaibatsu era una empresa aún más valiosa que la de su amado padre!

—No es que no pueda pagarlo Lili; pero me parece demasiado para un collar—

—Está bien— Habló nuevamente con indignación —¡Ya no queremos nada! Muchas gracias— Le dijo la joven a la vendedora quién yacía más que incómoda ante la discusión de la _"pareja"_… por lo que, se dispuso a irse.

—¡Traiga ese collar aquí! Se lo voy a comprar— Le habló fuerte a la mujer antes de que pudiera irse.

—¡No, yo no quiero que me compres cosas a la fuerza! Cuando en verdad te nazca comprarme algo… créeme que, así sea un chicle… lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos—

La indefensa vendedora no hallaba si irse o quedarse; pero el pelinegro le dejó bien en claro que compraría el endemoniado collar.

—Se añadirá a su cuenta del restaurante. Tengan un lindo día— Se despidió la mujer casi corriendo de allí, después de haberle entregado a Jin la pequeña caja que contenía al collar… el cuál, la joven no quiso recibir, por mero orgullo.

—Por favor Lili, ya tómalo— Trató de sacar toda su paciencia para con ella.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Nunca creí que fueras así con el dinero… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un…?— Se detuvo. Estaba a nada de decirle que los anillos de compromiso eran mucho más caros… pero eso le haría pensar que estaba pensando o desvariando más allá de la relación que actualmente llevaban.

¡Era un maldito tacaño! Tenía un estúpido auto de más de ciento veinte mil dólares ¿Y no le podía comprar a ella un maldito collar de quince mil sin quejarse?

¿Realmente siempre era él quién arruinaba sus citas? Empezaba a creer que así era. Admitía que Emilie tenía razón cuando le mencionó que ese collar no era un gran gasto para él… pero por otra parte, no le agradaba que la chica pudiese ser demasiado materialista.

Con todo y eso, no podía dejar de gustarle… era humana, una simple chica que le apasionaban la moda y las joyas brillantes; con defectos y virtudes como cualquiera… además, un noviazgo se rige por dos… y puedes llegar a aprender cosas positivas de tu contraparte… o eso es lo que tenía entendido; así que, ¿Por qué no enseñarle a Lili que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida? Él podría hacerlo… aunque juraba que en un momento dado, le querría dar la galaxia entera si le fuese posible.

La miró. Estaba con la cabeza baja, observando su platillo recién traído, jugando con su tenedor y una cereza.

—¿Por qué no comes?—

—Ya no tengo hambre— Respondió en voz baja. Se encontraba realmente triste ante lo ocurrido; sabía a la perfección lo poco romántico que Jin podía llegar a ser… ¿Pero es que acaso para él, ella no valía más que quince mil dólares?

—Lili…— La sacó de sus pensamientos, levantando su rostro con delicadeza desde la barbilla —… Discúlpame— Se maldijo en sus adentros, odiando esa vulnerabilidad que la Rochefort le provocaba. Desde que salía con ella… esas eran las únicas palabras que decía… _"Discúlpame"_, _"Lo siento"_ o _"Perdóname"_.

¡Había enloquecido! Esa mujer lo estaba logrando.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te pesa mucho comprarme algo cientos de veces más barato que tu maldito auto lujoso? ¿Por eso?—

—¡Sí! Tienes razón en ciertas cosas; sólo… temo que seas una chica material y superficial. No es tanto que me pese gastar dinero por ti o para ti— Se sinceró el japonés.

—¡Yo no soy así! Pero es lo mínimo que merecía después de todo lo que has hecho. He soportado bastantes cosas Jin… ¿O es que acaso crees que pretendo dejarte en bancarrota? ¡Sí! Me obsesiona ir de compras y las gemas me encantan… pero tampoco son mi vida. Mi vida son mi padre y la lucha— Hablaba la rubia con los ojos llorosos.

—Precisamente por eso… lo lamento—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por pocos segundos; luego, ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo, dame eso—

Kazama sonrió de medio lado al entregarle la cajita con el collar; inconsciente de que Lili había logrado su pequeño cometido de empezar a hacerlo pagar por su _"infidelidad"_, aunque ésta vez, había sido literal.

La tarde pasó tranquila. Comían y charlaban; o más bien, Emilie charlaba… ya que el pelinegro sólo solía contestar a sus interrogantes y pocas veces opinaba sobre el tema hablado.

Ambos terminaron sus platillos, pidieron la cuenta y minutos después se dirigieron a pagar a la caja; una suma bastante alta gracias al elegante collar que ahora portaba la monegasca.

—¿Y ahora a dónde iremos?— Preguntó la ojiazul ya dentro del automóvil.

—¿A dónde más querías ir?— Cuestionó el pelinegro desconcertado.

—Yo que sé, creí que habías planeado todo para éste día—

—Bueno, yo…—

—Está bien; yo decidiré a dónde ir… ¿Puedo?— Decía la Rochefort con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, no veo porque no podrías— Lili se quedó pensativa por un instante. Si quería llevar a cabo su plan y regresarle todo lo que le había hecho de la misma manera que él… tendrían que ir a un lugar concurrido; un lugar repleto de chicos lindos con los que darle celos y demostrarle que ella también tiene derecho a hacer lo mismo. Sonrió con cierta malicia —Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Preguntaba Kazama con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡A un antro!— Exclamaba emocionada la monegasca.

—¿Un antro? ¿A las dos y media de la tarde?— Preguntaba extrañado a la vez que miraba su reloj de mano.

—No, será hasta la noche… mientras, podemos ir a caminar por la playa; o algo así— Parecía ilusionada —¿O pensabas que nuestra cita sólo sería por unas horas?— Lo miró de forma amenazante.

—No sé mucho de citas Lili— Jin se postró serio y firme.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a caminar por la arena—

La inquietud se apoderó de él; es decir, ¿Pasar todo el bendito día con ella? No es que fuera un depravado, pero si con los pocos minutos que solían compartir le daban inmensas ganas de abrazarla y besarla… ¿Cómo sería ahora estando horas y horas a su lado? No podía permitirse tal cosa; o al menos no si es que de verdad deseaba no ser tan vulnerable ante ella.

Manejó hasta una parte de la playa que se encontrara lo suficientemente distante del pedazo de playa del hotel. Dicho lugar, estaba bastante vacío como para ser una zona de turistas… ¡Mejor para ellos! Menos gente… menos testigos.

Ambos salieron del auto; ésta vez, la ojiazul ni si quiera había esperado a que Kazama le abriera la puerta.

Se le veía contenta.

Percibió su pequeña mano sobre la de él; jalándolo hacia la quemante arena.

Simplemente no pudo dejar de mirarla; sus ojos azules brillando ante el resplandor del sol, sus dorados cabellos ondeando al ritmo de las olas gracias a la brisa del mar.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Escuchó su suave voz mientras su vista se enfocaba en él. Había notado su penetrante mirada.

—Nada— Optó por voltear a cualquier otra parte del paisaje.

—¿Sabes? La verdad es que le tengo mucho miedo mar; el sólo meterme me hace pensar que me arrastrará dentro y moriré— Decía Emilie a la vez que un sonrojo de vergüenza se apoderaba de sus mejillas; no obstante, sólo escuchó una leve risa de su acompañante —¡Hablo en serio!— Frunció la nariz en enojo.

—Lo sé, pero dijiste que sólo caminaríamos—

—Bueno, tampoco tiene nada de malo que te confiese algo de mí— La monegasca hizo un puchero para luego sonreír nuevamente… ¡Esa bipolaridad otra vez! —Anda, vamos— El sol y los granos de arena quemaban a más no poder; aún así… la Rochefort se detuvo un momento para quitarse su sandalias y sentir como ésta masajeaba sus pies, muy a pesar de que le ardieran al caminar —Entonces… naciste un veintitrés de abril— Hablaba pensativa al mismo tiempo que columpiaba sus manos entrelazadas con las de él hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sucesivamente.

—Sí. Y-y… ¿Tú?—

—Mi cumpleaños es el tres de noviembre. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado mucho que fuese en primavera o verano—

—Ya veo—

—¡Por Dios!— Exclamó la chica casi gritando y alertando a Kazama, ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Se le habían chamuscado los pies acaso?

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Eres Tauro…— Hablaba emocionada la monegasca… ¿Pero qué narices…? Eso es algo que ni él mismo sabía; y en realidad, no le importaba…. Eso de los horóscopos no se le hacían más que engaños.

—¿De verdad crees en todo eso?—

—A veces—

No le quedó más que sonreír; Lili era rara, pero le encantaba con todo y sus rarezas… lo que no entendía, era por qué se emocionaba.

¡Era perfecto! Como bien lo dijo, a veces solía creer en la astrología; y bien podía recordar que Tauro y Escorpión; su signo, eran bastante compatibles… a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos. Ya investigaría después.

Continuaron caminando por la playa por un par de horas y después compraron un par de helados.

La rubia haló de la mano de Jin hasta una enorme palmera que los cubría perfectamente de los aun fuertes rayos del sol.

—No puedo creer que aquí no haya ni aunque sea un tronco para sentarse— Reclamaba fastidiada; y no era para menos, su diminuto vestido no la protegería si se sentaba en la arena y los pies la estaban matando; y en el peor de los casos, un antro la esperaba para bailar a más no poder.

Lo sabía, volver al auto no era una opción… ¿Pero cómo ayudarla? No tenía superpoderes como para convertirse en una cómoda silla... aunque… ¡No! Sí se lo decía probablemente lo abofetearía.

—Tal vez…— Pensó en decírselo.

—¿Sí?— Lili lo miraba curiosa.

—No, mejor olvídalo— Optó por callarse mientras se recargaba en la palmera y se cruzaba de brazos… luego se escurrió por el tronco de la misma hasta quedar sentado sobre la arena, con las piernas entre abiertas y los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas… ¡Lili lo odiaría! Eso seguro.

—Un momento…— La joven lo observaba —¡Tú si puedes sentarte!—

—Tú también puedes; la cosa es que no quieres—

—¡No puedo porque la arena se pegará a mis piernas y me raspará!—

—Entonces… no te sientes sobre la arena— Dijo Kazama con seriedad y astucia.

¡Sí, eso era… un maldito hombre astuto!

—Y-y… ¿Dónde he de sentarme?— Hablaba con un leve tartamudeo.

—Dónde tú quieras— La miró y sonrió, aparentemente, de forma seductora… ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿O no? Hasta dónde sabía, sonriera o no… él seducía a cualquier mujer; aun sin proponérselo.

—Sí, claro…— Decía con sarcasmo. La idea no le desagradaba; pero si buscaba con ella lo mismo que seguramente hacía con la otra rubia del hotel… estaba muy equivocado; ¡Jamás se sentaría sobre su regazo!

—Bueno, entonces vámonos— Inmediatamente, el chico se levantó de allí y caminó en dirección al automóvil… otro par de horas más para volver.

Pensó en detenerle y decirle que se sentaría en dónde él quisiera con tal de descansar un momento; pero su orgullo arrasó con ese pensamiento y caminó detrás, aguantándose el terrible ardor que invadía a sus delicados pies.

Sabía que estaba enojada; pero vaya, ¿Esa mujer cuándo no estaba enfadada? Y comúnmente, se solía dar cuenta porque casi no hablaba en ese estado. La miraba de soslayo repetidas veces. Estaba cansada… fastidiada por el calor.

Se odiaría más adelante por ofrecérselo, pero ya no podía verla con esa cara de dolor que se cargaba.

—¿Quieres que te cargue?—

—No soy ninguna debilucha… sé cuidarme por mí misma—

—¿Segura?— Volvió a preguntar. Ella se detuvo y le echó una mirada fulminante; creyó que en ese mismo momento lo empezaría a golpear como si de un torneo se tratase… pero para su sorpresa…

—¡Ya no aguanto los pies! ¡Haz algo!— La monegasca casi suplicaba.

Jin se aguantó las enormes ganas de reír; de lo contrario, Emilie creería que se burlaba de ella.

Se le acercó, dispuesto a cargarla como a toda _"princesa"_ de cuento, mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello. Rápidamente fue sintiendo el alivio en sus pies junto con el soplido del viento.

Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros y sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro.

—No te besaré— Habló Lili con seguridad.

—Eso ya lo sé— El japonés le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sin más, se dirigieron de vuelta al auto.

A menudo sentía las manos de Emilie acariciar su cuello o su pecho mientras ella se impregnaba de su delicioso aroma; ¡Estaba cayendo nuevamente en su _"juego"_! ¡Pero tampoco le importaba! O al menos así era por ahora.

—Jin, podrías llevarme de regreso al hotel; es que… necesito cambiarme y estar lista para cuando me lleves al antro— Decía la joven a la vez que llegaban al lugar en dónde habían estacionado el coche.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Cuántas veces al día cambiaba su atuendo? Como sea, se abstuvo de preguntar si no quería comenzar una discusión.

—Está bien—

Se dirigieron nuevamente al lujoso hotel en el que se hospedaban; percatándose de pasar desapercibidos por los luchadores que rondaban por allí cerca e introducirse en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

—Pasa a mí habitación como a la diez de la noche para que nos vayamos— Dijo o más bien, ordenó la monegasca mientras el chico se estacionaba.

—¿Y qué se supone que haré durante cuatro horas?— Preguntó Kazama con seriedad; no sabía si lo decía por los horarios de los antros o porque en verdad se pensaba demorar en arreglarse.

—No lo sé, hay mucho que hacer dentro del hotel… podrías ir a la piscina, o tal vez puedes irte a perder en la sala de conferencias…— Habló enojada al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del auto para salir; sin embargo, el pelinegro la miró confundido, sin saber de qué demonios hablaba —… o también podrías ir a que te den un masaje— Continuó proponiendo la rubia a la vez que salía del auto; iba a cerrar la puerta del mismo, pero se detuvo para darle cierta advertencia —Por cierto… si te decides por el masaje; procura que éste no tenga un _"final feliz"_— Decía enfadada, azotando la puerta y yéndose de allí.

Jin se quedó dentro del auto; pensando y analizando el repentino cambio de humor de la Rochefort… más no encontró la razón de su comportamiento. Decidió hacer caso omiso de eso y poner manos a la obra; ya que de antros, no sabía absolutamente nada.

* * *

Se había dado una ducha relajante para pensar detenidamente la fase uno de su plan. Eligió un vestido color azul eléctrico con cuello drapeado hasta poco abajo del pecho y falda bombacha bastante corta; accesorios morados, zapatos de tacón altos abiertos de las puntas y su cabello suelto como de costumbre.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha; estaba segura de que robaría las miradas de bastantes personas en aquél lugar, y por supuesto, haría babear a Jin Kazama como nunca antes nadie lo ha hecho. Observó el reloj empotrado en la pared… eran cuarto para las diez ¡Apenas si le había dado tiempo!

Fue en ese mismo instante que un mensaje de texto le llegó a su celular. Era el chico de su cita diciéndole que era mejor verse en el auto justo como en la tarde por _"seguridad"_.

La joven bufó y por último acomodó todas sus cosas dentro de su bolso para salir de la suite; no sin antes mirarse una vez más en el espejo y arquear sus labios maliciosamente.

—No eres el único que puede tener citas con otras personas— Dijo Emilie en voz alta, claramente, refiriéndose al CEO del Zaibatsu.

Llegó al lugar acordado y lo encontró en su pose de siempre; con la diferencia de que ésta vez vestía diferente, ¿Y la criticaban de ser demasiado vanidosa? ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? ¡Jin Kazama también era un vanidoso empedernido!

Admitía que le gustaba su nuevo estilo; una playera blanca con algún estampado en negro al frente, junto con un saco arremangado; zapatos y jeans igualmente negros.

—Luces como chico fresa*— Se burló Lili —Pero… te ves bien— Sonrió la ojiazul.

—Gracias— Dijo el japonés con el ceño fruncido ante su _"broma"_.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos para escuchar algún _"Tú también luces bien"_… pero sabía que moriría esperando el día que dichas palabras salieran de sus labios.

Se adentraron en el auto; y haciendo uso del GPS del automóvil llegaron hasta uno de los centros nocturnos más concurridos de la isla, aunque para mala suerte de Jin… su auto quedaría estacionado sin ningún _"cuidador"_ cerca.

Dejó el coche lo más cerca que pudo de la entrada del antro.

Gente esperaba en la entrada a que el bendito cadenero los dejara pasar; no obstante, para Lili, bastó con que se acercara lo suficiente como para que aquél hombre la mirara y la señalara, dándole acceso al lugar. La chica sonrió triunfante y tomó la mano de su acompañante hasta la entrada.

Jin sintió la mirada del cadenero analizarlo de pies a cabeza para después revisar que no llevara ninguna _"arma hiriente"_; hasta al fin dejarlo pasar.

—¡Yo! Por favor—

—Llevo horas parada aquí y ellos acaban de llegar, ¡Ya déjame pasar!— Oyó las voces de algunas personas que esperaban fuera reclamarle al _"guardia"_.

—¿Por qué no dejan pasar a cualquiera?— Preguntó curioso mientras seguía a Lili dentro del lugar.

—No lo sé, es cosa de los cadeneros. Normalmente es porque consideran quién va bien vestido y quién no… entre otras cosas— Explicaba la rubia.

—¿Y cómo es que entraste si no eres mayor de edad?—

—¡Claro! ¡Grítalo si quieres para que nos saquen de aquí!—

—Sólo preguntaba. No sé nada de éstas cosas—

—Dime algo… ¿Tengo finta de ser una niña?— Cuestionó Emilie dándose media vuelta y encararlo.

—No— ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué si parecía una niña? ¡Claro que no! Estaba demasiado curvilínea como para creerlo.

—Pues con eso basta para que me dejen entrar. Los cadeneros son un asco; basta con que seas bonita, lleves tacones enormes y un vestido muy pequeño—

Bueno, por lo menos ahora entendía un poco al respecto.

—¿Frecuentas mucho estos lugares?—

—No tanto; en realidad, tenía años que no venía a uno—

Sin más, lo haló de la mano hasta uno de los pocos gabinetes vacíos.

Se sentó enfrente de ella; y mientras, no pudo evitar inspeccionar el lugar… lleno de luces parpadeantes por doquier, gente bailando en la pista, la música movida, las personas que tomaban bebidas exóticas, etc.

—¿De verdad nunca habías venido a un lugar como éste?— Casi gritaba la monegasca debido al fuerte sonido de la música.

—No, nunca—

—Has estado tan enfrascado en el odio y la venganza que no te has dado cuenta de que eres joven y necesitas divertirte de vez en cuando—

—No tengo tiempo para eso Lili—

—Deja de ser tan negativo; ya verás que será divertido— Lo trataba de animar la chica; aunque no sabía porque… si debería estarle dando celos ahora mismo con otro chico guapo del lugar —¿Por qué no vas por unas bebidas?—

—No tomo nada de eso—

—¡Anda! Estoy segura de que ni si quiera has probado. Tráeme un Martini por favor— Pidió educadamente la chica; por lo que a Kazama, no le quedó de otra más que ir por su bebida; muy a pesar de no quererla ver tomar tales cosas.

¡Fantástico! Era el momento de cazar algunas víctimas que le ayudaran. Acomodó su cabello y cruzó la pierna… sólo faltaba esperar… tres… dos… uno…

—Hola encanto— Escuchó la voz de algún chico. Bastó con que le llamara _"encanto"_ para saber que era un idiota.

—Hola— Sonrió de manera fingida; todo sea por su venganza.

—¿Por qué tan solita?— Habló el muchacho en tono coqueto.

—¡No está sola!— Dijo Jin, quién en cuanto vio que alguien se acercaba a Lili; literalmente, corrió en su _"auxilio"_… incluso antes si quiera de llegar a la maldita barra.

—Tienes razón… ¡Ahora está conmigo!— Exclamó con cinismo y mirada retadora.

Kazama frunció el entrecejo; estaba dispuesto a defenderla y a defenderse a sí mismo si el estúpido enfrente suyo lo provocaba.

—Oigan… relájense; todos venimos a divertirnos— Habló sonriente; su plan estaba empezando a dar frutos… Moría de ganas por preguntarle ¿Qué se sentía verla _"charlando"_ con otro hombre? Pero… ¡Un momento! ¡Él había hecho mucho más que platicar con la rubia esa!… ¡Esto apenas estaba empezando! —Escucha… vine con él ¿Sí? ¡Ya puedes retirarte!— Se dirigió al otro muchacho; quién la miró con enfado, se dio media vuelta y se largó de allí —Jin… no tienes por qué encelarte…— Comentó sin poder contener la alegría que sentía.

—¡No estoy celoso! Sólo no tienen que brincar a ti como animales en celo al primer segundo que te dejo sola— Decía el pelinegro.

—Bueno, pero ya se fue… y le dejé bien en claro que vengo contigo— Lili se levantó de su asiento para acariciarle la mejilla —¡Mejor vamos a bailar!— Trató de jalarlo de la mano, sin éxito.

—Pero… tu bebida— Buscó cualquier pretexto para no tener que ir en frente de todos y demostrar que nunca en su vida había bailado.

—Olvida eso, estoy segura que después de bailar me caerá mejor ¡Vamos!— El pelinegro la siguió hasta la mentada pista de baile. Se quedó parado mirándola.

—N-no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea—

—Sólo suéltate y siente la música— Decía la ojiazul a la vez que empezaba a bailar al ritmo de; lo que parecía, música electrónica.

El japonés parecía perplejo; la miraba a ella, y luego miraba a la gente alrededor.

—Oye, muévete imbécil— Escuchó a un chico que lo empujaba; aparentemente, por escaso espacio en la pista.

La ira de Kazama subió.

—Tranquilo Jin. ¡Anda!— Emilie continuaba moviéndose al son de la música; en realidad, bailaba bastante bien… lo que provocaba que el pelinegro se cohibiera aún más; es decir, ella que sabía moverse a la perfección y él… bueno, ni si quiera lo había intentado.

—No puedo hacerlo Lili. Nunca lo he hecho, no va conmigo—

—Sólo trato de que te diviertas y experimentes cosas nuevas. ¡Sé que lo harías muy bien!— La rubia lo tomó de las manos mientras proseguía bailando; no obstante, Jin continuaba sin moverse —¿No vas a bailar?— Comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó con seriedad ante el hecho de no poder cumplirle su deseo.

La Rochefort lo miró enojada; entendía su posición de chico rudo y serio, ¡Pero ahora estaba con ella! No andaría por el mundo gritando que Jin Kazama bailó en un antro a su lado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ni si quiera lo vas a intentar?— El chico sólo negó con la cabeza —Está bien— Soltó sus manos con brusquedad y salió de la pista de baile evadiendo a la gente que bailaba para dirigirse a la barra y tomar su ansiado Martini.

Pensó en ir hasta donde ella; más que nada, por los buitres intentos de hombres que la rondarían si la veían sola y desamparada.

—Quítate idiota— Escuchó la voz de otro chico que lo empujaba. Se tragó su coraje y se dispuso a ir por Emilie… pero alguien lo detuvo…

—¡Oye! Si no quieres perderla… te aconsejo que bailes— Le habló un chico alto, de cabello castaño, tez levemente morena, ojos de un color verde intenso, vestido de saco y pantalones grises junto con una camisa morada… probablemente era bastante guapo ante los ojos de las chicas.

—¿Te conozco?— Cuestionó Jin con seriedad. El muchacho rio.

—Lo dudo mucho; pero eras el único parado en medio de la pista de baile, era imposible no verte— ¡Genial! Ahora todos lo habían visto hacer el ridículo —Por cierto, me llamo Kevin— El joven le extendió la mano amablemente; a lo que el pelinegro le devolvió el saludo.

—Jin. Lo siento pero debo irme— Se presentó de manera cortante y se dispuso a irse.

—Espera, estoy tratando de ayudarte. No te preocupes por tu chica, mi novia está con ella— Explicó el recién conocido.

El CEO del Zaibatsu postró inmediatamente su vista hacia la barra de bebidas, notando que; efectivamente, Lili yacía sentada en un banco a un lado de una chica de cabello castaño peinado en un coleta, piel blanca, de ojos verde claro, vestida con una ombliguera morada ceñida a su cuerpo y una chaqueta negra de la misma medida encima, junto con unos leggings satinados de color morado y botas negras.

—¿Y no crees que dos chicas juntas atraen más la atención?— Kazama prácticamente lo tachó de estúpido. Kevin rio nuevamente.

—Sí, pero Sharon es inteligente… sabe como alejarlos de tu chica—

—Tal parece que se lo planearon detalladamente—

—Algo así; se ven bien juntos y tienes mucho sex appeal como para no saber bailar… eso es imperdonable—

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso pensabas enseñarme?—

—Sí—

—Olvídalo—

—De acuerdo. Yo sólo quise ayudar… espero que conquistes a tu rubia antes de que otro lo haga. Nos vemos— Se despidió el chico ojiverde con una sonrisa maliciosa… sabiendo que había dicho las palabras mágicas…

—¡Espera!—

—¿Sí?—

—¿Cómo aprenderé en una sola noche?—

—Porque llevas el talento por dentro, se te nota; además, no tiene mucha ciencia—

—¿Y cómo…?—

—¿Quieres a esa chica sólo para ti?—

—S-sí—

—Bueno, pues agárrate bien los pantalones y quítate la timidez; porque ahora mismo entrarás a esa pista de baile y seguirás mis pasos desde lo lejos—

—¿Cómo sé que no me harás hacer pasos ridículos?— El castaño rio una vez más… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué diantres se reía de todo lo que le preguntaba?

—Desde los primeros pasos te darás cuenta de que no es así. No es por alardear, pero soy bueno en esto… ¿Estás listo?—

—No—

—Pues vete preparando; porque la siguiente canción será tuya—

* * *

—Me gustan tus tatuajes— Decía la monegasca a su acompañante al notar los tatuajes que yacían sobre el brazo, la mano y cintura de la chica—Yo no me atrevería a hacerme uno—

—Tienes un rostro demasiado angelical; luces bien así chiquilla— La elogió la castaña; conocida ya como la novia de Kevin —¿Puede venderme un cigarrillo?— Se dirigió al bartender, quién inmediatamente le dio uno junto con un encendedor.

—¿Podrías enseñarme a fumar?— Pidió la Rochefort un tanto apenada; siempre había tenido curiosidad por ello.

—¿Hablas en serio? El cigarro mata personas, confórmate con tu Martini linda… no me gustaría enviciarte… querer dejar de fumar es una verdadera tortura—

—Sólo quiero probar—

—Tal vez después; créeme, siempre es bueno para mí tener a alguien que me acompañe a fumar—

—No me trates como a una niña— Emilie hizo un puchero, frunciendo la nariz.

—Lo siento; tienes el cuerpo de una mujer… pero tu rostro es tan tierno—

* * *

—Tranquilo, lo harás bien— Lo animaba el ojiverde después de haber charlado un poco y darle uno que otra recomendación.

—Nunca he hecho esto—

—Pues… para todo hay una primera vez. Recuerda, procura sonreír mientras bailas. Las mujeres aman a los hombres que saben bailar bien… dudo que Lili sea la excepción; así que, sigue mis pasos y triunfarás—

—Bien…— Jin respiró hondo. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan jodidamente nervioso… ¿Fue en su primer pelea en el torneo? ¿O tal vez en alguna exposición del colegio? —Hagámoslo—

—¡Esa es la actitud amigo!... Estaré allá, no pierdas de vista ningún movimiento y sé discreto— Aconsejó Kevin a la vez que señalaba y se dirigía a un lugar más alejado y escondido de la pista de baile.

A paso lento, caminó hasta dónde la demás gente bailaba los últimos pedazos de la canción. Fue hasta entonces que suspiró y giró la mirada hasta su nuevo _"amigo"_, quién le levantó el pulgar el señal de apoyo.

Sintió que su corazón latió de manera rápida y la respiración se le iba cuando la siguiente canción empezaba.

Se imaginó a sí mismo sólo o en medio del gentío durante un torneo para tomar confianza.

Sus primeros pasos y movimientos fueron tiesos, sin chiste, torpes e incluso escuchó una risilla burlona por parte de alguna chica… ¡Cómo odiaba que se burlaran de él! Se notaba a leguas que no sabían quién era… ¡Fue eso lo que le inspiró otra pizca de confianza! Logrando que su baile se tornara un tanto más fácil.

Poco a poco, perdió la total vergüenza para dejarse llevar por la música, aunque admitía que aún le robaba uno que otro movimiento a su amigo desde lo lejos; ya que, afortunadamente, la complexión de su cuerpo, su altura y su rostro le ayudaban para adornar su baile.

Kevin se aplaudió en sus adentros; sin duda, sería un buen cazatalentos. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio parado como pelele en el medio de la pista, supo que no era nada más que su careta de chico rudo.

¡Vaya! Tal parecía que bailar no era del todo malo… por el contrario, era la cosa más sencilla del mundo; pero algo comenzó a incomodarlo…

—Con esos brazos, me gustaría ser conejo— Oyó una voz femenina gritarle, hasta entonces, cayó en cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la gente, o mejor dicho, las féminas que anteriormente bailan en la pista.

—¿De qué juguetería te saliste? ¡Muñeco!—

* * *

Dejó de prestarle atención a su nueva amiga Sharon debido al bullicio y los gritos de chicas… ¿Qué mierda pasaba? No dudó en mirar al lugar dónde estaba el gentío.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó la Rochefort.

—¡Ah! Eso… me parece que un chico baila— Sharon sonrió con malicia al ver que el plan que habían ideado ella y su novio daba resultados satisfactorios.

—Debe de bailar muy bien ¿No? ¡Vamos a ver!— Lili haló a Sharon de la mano hasta llegar al círculo de gente que rodeaba a Jin… Si ese chico bailaba tan bien, ¡Podría ser la víctima perfecta para darle celos a Kazama!… No obstante ¡Se llevó una enorme y grata sorpresa! —¿Pero qué…?—

—Sé la llave de mi candado— Gritó con lujuria otra más de las chicas allí presentes; motivo por el cual, la rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

—Acabo de encontrar al padre de mis hijos— Habló otra más.

Lili ardía en coraje; más que de ver que bailaba perfectamente, por las malditas mujerzuelas que se le arrastraban… ¡Jin había ido a ese estúpido lugar con ella!

¡Juraba que anhelaba más que nunca repartir cachetadas y jalones de pelo!

Se dio media vuelta para no ver ni escuchar más, ¡No podía salir mal su venganza! ¡Se supone que era ella quién le daría celos! ¡No él a ella!

—¡Quiero otro trago!— Dijo la monegasca para jalar nuevamente de la mano de su nueva amiga hasta la barra.

—¿Qué ocurre?— La castaña no entendía que le pasaba, se suponía que debía ir allí y acompañar al chico en su baile para demostrar que estaban juntos o algo así y salvarlo de todas esas arpías facilonas.

—Deme otro Martini por favor— Pidió la ojiazul con desesperación al bartender.

—Mejor dele un _"Perla Negra"_— Escuchó la voz de un chico de cabello marrón y ojos color miel.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Es que acaso quieres emborracharla o matarla?— La defendió Sharon… Emilie simplemente no sabía que pasaba.

—¿Quieres algo fuerte no? Además es sólo una, no le pasará nada—

—Lili, no…—

—Sí, quiero probar una— Interrumpió la rubia. Estaba demasiado enojada como para razonar, no es que una sola copa de _"Perla Negra"_ la fuera a matar, pero sabía que era bastante dañina gracias a su alto contenido de cafeína.

—Me llamo Roy; es un placer conocerlas—

—Mucho gusto, ella es Sharon y yo me llamo Lili— Sonrió la monegasca.

Sin embargo; a la castaña ojiverde no le causaba buena espina.

* * *

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que podías—

—Pero de nada sirvió, en cuánto Lili me vio, se dio media vuelta y se fue— Respondió el pelinegro un tanto desanimado al salir de la pista de baile.

—¿Es que no oíste todo lo que te gritaban? Debe de estar celosa—

—Bueno, gracias por nada— Kazama frunció el ceño.

—No seas impaciente; tal parece que tu linda _"princesa"_ se hace la difícil, así que has las cosas caballerosamente e invítala a bailar—

—Sí, claro, pero…— Jin desvió la mirada buscando a la Rochefort, encontrándose con una escena que poco le gustó —Dime que ése imbécil es amigo tuyo— Entrecerró los ojos.

Kevin giró la cabeza hacía dónde el pelinegro miraba.

—No… no lo conozco— Habló con tranquilidad… ¿Cómo podía postrarse con tanto pacifismo después de ver que alguien andaba como perro faldero tras su novia? ¡Oh, claro! Tal vera por qué más bien hablaba con Lili.

—¡Dijiste que tu novia alejaría a todos los idiotas! ¿Por qué sigue ese ahí?— La rabia se apoderó de él, tomando al castaño por la solapa del saco y de su camisa.

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo; pero… no podemos iniciar una pelea, si lo hacemos, nos sacarán del antro… ellas se quedarán aquí, y le darás todo el acceso al estúpido que las acompaña— Explicaba Kevin con tranquilidad.

—¿Entonces qué mierda hacemos?—

—Lili está enojada contigo por no haber bailado con ella y porque varias chicas casi te avientan el brassier… por lo tanto, te quiere devolver el _"favor"_ dándote celos—

—¿Y tú qué sabes?— Preguntó el japonés aún con enojo.

—Yo sé de éstas cosas. Ella es orgullosa ¿No?... pues te tengo una buena noticia; su orgullo, se le va a caer al suelo—

—¿Por qué no sólo voy, hablo con ella y me disculpo?—

—Es justo lo que quiere que hagas; y si lo haces, elevarás su ego por los cielos y se dará cuenta de que te tiene en la palma de su mano—

—¿Entonces…?— Estaba inseguro del consejo de Kevin, aunque tenía cierto sentido y él no tenía mucha noción en cuanto a mujeres se trataba.

—Entonces, haremos que explote de celos hasta que ella misma vaya por ti y te aleje de todas las chicas que se te acerquen—

—¿Y si no lo hace?—

—Lo hará… créeme—

* * *

—… ¡Y el muy idiota bailó en medio del antro, sin pena alguna, después de decirme que no sabía bailar!— Hablaba Lili enojada, a punto de llorar y barriendo las palabras gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

—Es obvio que está jugando contigo; basta con que lo hayas visto con la otra rubia que mencionaste para saberlo— Metía más cizaña el chico que las acompañaba —Los chicos falsos se van por lo más fácil… pero los reales, luchamos por ello y no nos rendimos—

—Que piropo tan…—

—¡Naco*!— Interrumpió Sharon bastante molesta por la actitud del tipo… ¡Lili estaba ebria! Y era tonta o inocente por creerle; ya que, si él no fuera _"falso"_ como decía… no andaría allí tratando de conquistar a una chica que recién había _"discutido"_ con su… pretendiente.

Roy simplemente rio ante la exclamación de la castaña; como si de un chiste se tratase, por lo que, le siguió un poco la corriente de su _"broma"_.

—Bueno… dicen que mejor naco sabroso que fresa baboso— Dijo el muchacho para volver a reír junto con Lili, quién reía estrepitosamente, festejándole su mal chiste… pues, de alguna manera, supo que se refería a Jin… o al menos así lo creyó ella.

—Estúpido— Sharon habló por lo bajo y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

—¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces?— Preguntó dudoso el pelinegro al entrar con Kevin a la pista de baile… ¡No sabía por qué diantres estaba confiando en él! No… sí lo sabía… ¡Estaba desesperado! Algo raro en él.

—¡Claro! Sólo sígueme el paso y verás que las chicas se abalanzan a bailar contigo; entonces, tu linda Lili estallará…— Sonrió confiado el ojiverde.

—¿Y sí después de eso me odia más?—

—No lo hará… porque ahora mismo, no te odia; sólo está enfadada. Y si se llegara a enfadar más; te daré un consejo, ¡Cómprale algo bonito, grande y brillante! No es como que sea para comprar su perdón… pero funciona—

—De acuerdo, si sale todo mal… ¡Date por muerto!—

Haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza de Kazama; el castaño sonrió nuevamente con confianza.

Se acercaron a cierta zona de la pista de baile, en la que, algunos grupos de chicas parecían estar solas y divirtiéndose; era claro que iban sólo a eso… ¿Pero quién se iba a poder negar ante un par de Adonis?

Kevin empezó a bailar con su estilo matador. Jin suspiró con desgano, suponía que no tenía otra opción; por lo que se le unió… llamando la atención de las féminas allí cerca.

Las chicas poco a poco se mezclaron con ellos; aunque una rubia teñida de rayos negros y castaños, junto con una pelirroja se adueñaron del ojiverde y el pelinegro respectivamente.

¡Esto no acabaría bien!... ¿Acaso podía retractarse en ése preciso momento? Lo dudaba.

* * *

¿Qué hacía su novio bailando con tantas muchachas? Especialmente con aquella rubia falsa; no recordaba que eso fuera parte de su plan como _"cupidos"_… por el contrario, parecía que conducía a Kazama a ser un mujeriego ofuscado.

La sangre le hirvió pero trató de controlarse; ¡Era la hora de llevar a Lili hasta ellos!

—Vamos a bailar Lili— Propuso Sharon casi como una orden.

—Pero si yo estoy bien charlando con mi nuevo amigo— Hablaba la ojiazul sonriente y borracha hasta las orejas.

—No me interesa…—

—¡Déjame probar!— La monegasca le arrebató el cigarrillo que Roy fumaba después de haber ignorado a la castaña.

—¡Suelta eso!— La regañó Sharon al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba con ella, sin saber, ¿En qué momento se había convertido en su niñera?

—Déjala que haga lo que quiera, a ti no te afecta— Bastó con que hiciera a un lado la mano de la nueva amiga de Lili para que ésta pudiera aspirar el tabaco… después, comenzó a toser debido a no que sabía cómo expulsar el humo.

Sintió las manos de Roy dándole palmadas en la espalda para que la tos se le pasara; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ¡Vio la gota que derramó el vaso!

—¿Quién es esa pelandusca?— Gritó lo más alto que pudo al ver a Jin bailar con una pelirroja desconocida.

Sharon y Roy miraron a dicho lugar; la chica se preocupó, el chico sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Ese es el imbécil que te ha hecho pasar mala noche?— Preguntó el joven de cabellos marrones bastante sonriente… como si el pelinegro no fuera más que un mal chiste para él. Emilie sólo asintió, sin perderlos de vista.

¡Esto era la guerra!

—¡Tú!— Lili señaló a Roy —Vienes conmigo— Decía ella para luego tomarlo del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo hasta la pista, justo a un lado de dónde bailan Kazama y su nueva _"noviecita"_.

Sharon no hizo más que ir detrás de ellos; esperando lo peor.

* * *

Sin sonrisa alguna, bailaba frente a esa joven de cabellos pelirrojos. Incómodo ante su mirada que lo veía como un pedazo de carne fresca, optó por girar la cabeza a la derecha.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó que quienes bailaban a su lado no eran nada más ni nada menos que la Rochefort junto con el mismo mequetrefe de hace varios minutos.

Ella lo observó con mirada retadora a la vez que pasaba sus manos por el cuello del muy desgraciado; quién no dudó en mirarlo con burla, como diciendo _"¡Mírame! Estoy bailando con la chica que te gusta"_.

Recordó una de las reglas de oro de Kevin: _"No pelearás o a tu linda novia te quitarán"_.

—Oye, estoy aquí— Le dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que ella misma hacía girar la cabeza de él.

* * *

Apretó los dientes ante la furia que se apoderaba de ella.

Lentamente, se fue dando cuenta de que la mujerzuela cada vez pegaba más su asquerosísimo cuerpo al de Kazama.

Observó que la arpía acercaba su boca al oído del pelinegro… alcanzando a oír…

—Bonitos pantalones, ¡Quedarían muy bien en el suelo de mi recámara!—

Sus impulsos poseyeron a su cuerpo… ¡Ya basta! ¡Se le había agotado la paciencia! Y en realidad, no era cien por ciento consciente de sus actos.

—¡Perra!— Le gritó a la pelirroja a la vez que se abalanzaba en contra de ella… ¡Valiéndole un reverendo cacahuate los buenos modales que siempre trataba de demostrar!

En ese momento, había olvidado todo golpe fino y elegante que solía dar en los torneos; por lo que, la jaló con fuerza de sus horribles cabellos pelirrojos.

—¡Lili, ya basta!— Jin trató de detenerla mientras la tomaba por la cintura; consciente del gran daño que podría hacerle a la otra chica. Con cierta _"facilidad"_ logró separarla… aunque parecía mucho más enojada… y para colmo; la gente alrededor no era de mucha ayuda, por el contrario… alentaban a una pelea con gritos y demás.

—¡Suéltame!— Gritaba Emilie sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja que se burlaba de ella.

—Me gustan las peleas de gatas— Comentó la otra chica con cinismo.

—¡Ésta no te gustará!— Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde; la monegasca logró zafarse de Kazama para arañar y golpear lo más que podía a la muy maldita.

* * *

No se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo; sólo miraba a la chica que tenía enfrente que lo veía con cara de tonta _"enamorada"_.

Quiso voltear a mirar lo qué sucedía; pero la cercanía que la joven imponía cada vez más, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. La muchacha acortó la distancia entre sus rostros; dispuesta a poseer los labios del castaño…

—Oye… sólo estamos bailando— Se alejó Kevin con nerviosismo. Una cosa es que bailara con otra chica que no fuera su novia, y otra muy diferente, que le quisiera ser infiel.

—¡Qué mona eres!... ¿Te escapaste del zoológico? ¿O te echaron los monos de la jaula?— Habló Sharon enfadada después de ver la escena en la que aquella mujer se le ofrecía a su novio.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¿No ves que estamos un poco ocupados?— La muchacha trató de acercarse nuevamente al ojiverde; quién las veía anonadado.

—¡Fue suficiente!— Gritó Sharon estallando de la ira y dispuesta a unirse a la pelea que Lili aún llevaba a cabo.

* * *

Caminaban directo a la salida mientras que un par de guardias robustos los seguían por detrás. Éstos, los habían echado del antro gracias a la pelea que ambas chicas habían iniciado.

Sharon y Lili aún iban refunfuñando; mientras que los dos chicos parecían un tanto impactados.

—¡Largo de aquí!— Les dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad al llegar a la entrada.

Jin iba a tomar de la mano a Lili para llevarla al auto y al hotel de una vez por todas; no obstante, lo que vio no fue de su agrado… un grupo de chicos bebiendo y riendo alrededor de su auto… incluso, uno yacía sentado sobre el capó como en el sillón de su casa.

—¡Mi coche no es puta recargadera!— Les gritó a la vez que se acercaba con enojo hacía ellos… más ellos ni se inmutaron.

—Pues… ¿Para qué lo sacas si no quieres que le dé ni el aire? ¡Mejor enmícalo para que no le dé ni el polvo!— Se burló el joven que estaba sentado sobre el capó.

El CEO del Mishima Zaibatsu sólo frunció el entrecejo; logrando que el grupo de chicos saliera prácticamente corriendo de allí.

—¿Qué hacían con ese par de zorras?— Se atrevió a hablar la castaña, cruzada de brazos.

Lili miró a Jin; como buscando una respuesta con un gesto de disgusto.

—Fue culpa mía— Reconoció Kevin al ver a la rubia reprocharle todo a Kazama con la mirada —Sólo quería enseñarle a bailar, pero se me salió todo de las manos—

—Lili…— El pelinegro iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la ojiazul.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!— Habló aun con las palabras barridas, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda; como niña enojada. Kevin rio silenciosamente ante el acto tan infantil.

—Ya se le pasará. Te dije que iría a por ti ¿No? Te lo cumplí… aunque la pelea no la tuve en cuenta— El ojiverde le habló en voz baja.

Jin no supo si agradecer o recordarle a su madre en una y miles de groserías. Optó por la primera opción… al menos había aprendido a bailar un poco.

—Gracias… supongo. Vamos Lili, tienes que descansar— Intentó tomarla de la mano; pero ella lo evadió.

—¡Puedo caminar sola!— Casi le gritó; aunque bastó un paso para que casi se cayera de no ser porque Jin la alcanzó a sostener.

La ayudó a subir al auto para cerrar la puerta del copiloto y despedirse de los responsables de sus nuevos problemas.

—Descuida, sólo obséquiale algo bonito, grande y brillante… tal vez te perdone— Tal cuál Kevin se lo había dicho… Sharon le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo en señal de apoyo.

—¡Oh! Y descarta la idea de querer darle celos con otras chicas—

—¡Fue tu idea!— Le recalcó el pelinegro.

—A eso me refería—

—Lili es como una princesa… ¿Dónde aprendió a defenderse así? Le dio una buena lección a esa fea pelirroja— La elogió la castaña aunque la susodicha no estuviera presente.

—Y que lo digas—

El japonés sonrió de medio lado… ¡Eran buenas personas!

—Debo irme. Fue un… placer conocerlos— Dijo el líder del Zaibatsu con dificultad… no era muy bueno socializando.

—¡Hasta luego!— Se despidieron los dos al mismo tiempo que lo veían adentrarse en su auto.

Vio a la Rochefort con la mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde; luego encendió el coche en dirección al hotel.

—Lili, yo…— Quiso hablar con ella de lo ocurrido.

—¡No te estoy escuchando!— Le gritó ella con su tono de mujer ebria y sin si quiera mirarlo… fue entonces cuando supo que no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo que se quedó callado —¡Mira! ¿Para qué es éste botón?— Sin pensarlo dos veces, oprimió un botón bastante llamativo; el cual, accionaba al techo hacerse hacia atrás convirtiendo el auto en convertible.

La rubia de paró, comenzó a gritar y a alzar los brazos como loca maniática… disfrutando de la noche y del aire que chocaba contra su rostro.

—Lili, siéntate… ¡Es peligroso que vayas así!—

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Amargado!— Sin más, la chica volvió a tomar asiento en el lugar del copiloto —¡Cuántos botones! ¿Cuál es el del radio?— Debido a su ebriedad, ésta vez no había podido contener oprimir todos y cada uno de ellos; el aire acondicionado, las intermitentes, los seguros de las puertas e incluso jugó con los vidrios de arriba abajo hasta al fin prender el estéreo.

¡Cómo le repateaba las pelotas que jugaran con los botones de su auto! Más a Lili… bueno, a ella no le diría nada.

—¡Esa canción me encanta!— Gritó la rubia; subiéndole el volumen hasta el máximo nivel y empezar a cantar… —Making my way downtown, walking fast… Faces pass and I'm homebound… Staring blanky ahead, just making my way… Making my way through the crowd— Movía su cabeza en ritmo de la música y empezó a señalar con su dedo índice a Kazama, quién la miraba entre preocupado y divertido —… And I need you… And I miss you… And now I wonder…—

Así estuvo cantando, o mejor dicho gritando por todo lo alto… por lo menos, estaba afinada; sea como fuese, ¡No deseaba enloquecer más de lo que ya estaba gracias a Lili! Eso, sumado a que tuvo que sacar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no azotar su cabeza contra el volante debido a esa canción tan _"romántica"_ que lo sacaba de sus cabales… ¡Sabía que debían llegar pronto al hotel! Así que, sin dudarlo… pisó el acelerador.

—¡Oye! ¡No tienes que manejar como gángster!— Le reclamó la rubia no muy contenta.

—Llegaremos más rápido— Habló Jin sin perder la vista del camino.

La monegasca sonrió con malicia; distrayéndolo por una pequeña milésima de segundo.

—¡Cuidado!— Gritó eufórica la ojiazul al mirar el camino; asustando al pelinegro y haciéndolo mirar nuevamente la ruta —Se atravesó una mosca— Terminó su _"chiste"_ riendo estrepitosamente y aplaudiéndose a sí misma.

Kazama frunció el ceño… ¿Cómo bromeaba con eso? Era consciente de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos… pero tampoco era excusa.

Pareció tranquilizarse por un momento; más que nada, porque estaba cansada. Jin no pudo evitar distraerse para mirarla… ¡Le gustaba tanto! A pesar de que estaba completamente loca.

El sonido de un claxon hizo que frenara a tiempo para evitar un accidente; logrando que Emilie despertara de su embelesamiento.

—¡Estúpido! Mira por dónde conduces— Le gritó ella al conductor que había tocado la bocina aunque éste no tuviese la culpa.

—Lili…—

—¿Qué? Por su culpa casi chocamos— Lili hizo un gesto extraño, dando a conocer su primera señal de vomito.

Pisando nuevamente el acelerador, se apresuró a llegar hacia el hotel.

Su alma descansó cuando se encontraba ya estacionando el auto en uno de los cajones del estacionamiento de siempre.

La ayudó a bajar caballerosamente; además de que no podía sostenerse por sí misma.

—Gracias— Le sonrió la ojiazul de manera sincera ante su galantería y generosidad para con ella… no obstante, el mismo gesto de hace unos minutos se hizo presente, y ésta vez, también tapaba su boca.

Fue entonces que Kazama supo que devolvería todos los tragos que se había tomado. Buscó con la mirada algún indefenso lugar que los ayudara; ya que no alcanzarían ningún sanitario. Divisó unos arbustos bastante lindos… ¡No había de otra!

La llevó hasta allí. Ella sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro a la vez que empezaba a llorar… ¡Odiaba vomitar! Era una de las cosas más atroces y asquerosas que el ser humano podía hacer. Sin si quiera un papel cerca, no le quedó más que limpiar los residuos de sus labios con uno de sus dedos.

—Lili, yo…— Una vez más, Jin quiso hablar con ella… ¡Sólo deseaba que ya no estuviera enfadada con él!

—Shhh…— Lo silenció, curiosamente, poniendo el mismo dedo con el que se había limpiado sobre la boca del japonés.

Jin le pidió al todopoderoso que le mandara una excesiva cantidad de paciencia; a pesar de tener el vómito de Lili sobre su labio inferior, que en realidad no le imponía asco.

—… Lo lamento— Empezó a sollozar en voz sumamente alta.

—No… yo soy el que…—

—¡No! Tú fuiste tan dulce durante todo el día y yo sólo fui una berrinchuda. Me llevaste a un restaurante hermoso, me compraste un costoso collar de perlas y diamantes, me llevaste a caminar por la playa, me cargaste hasta el auto e incluso fuimos a un lugar de desquiciados sólo porque yo te lo pedí… eso, eso fue tan… ¡Hermoso! En cambio yo… te hice un drama sólo porque no quisiste bailar conmigo— La Rochefort continuó llorando de manera exagerada; Jin sólo sonrió de medio lado —¡Pero es tu culpa por ser un maldito coqueto con todas las malditas brujas que se te posan enfrente!— Lo empujó con debilidad del pecho antes de casi caer y ser sostenida por el chico una vez más.

El CEO no entendió si lo decía enserio o era la poca cordura que le jugaba una mala pasada; aun así… algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que le dejara una cosa en claro.

—Lili, no seas tontita por supuesto que no coqueteo con nadie. Sólo hay una chica que en verdad me gusta; está un poquito loca, pero es divertida, y es hermosa… en toda la extensión de la palabra— Le habló con seriedad y mirándola a esos ojazos azul cielo que le encantaban. No supo de dónde le salió tanta cursilería, pero se sentía bien dejar salir todos aquellos sentimientos atrapados… aunque decidió no hacerlo muy a menudo, creía que eso lo hacía débil.

Emilie le regaló una sonrisa; aunque en realidad estaba a nada de quedarse dormida… ni si quiera sabía si recordaría lo que le acababa de decir.

Con discreción, se adentraron en el hotel… percatándose de que nadie conocido los pudiese ver.

Entraron en la suite de Lili; ésta, inmediatamente se tiró sobre su cama, sonriente y abrazando una de las muchas almohadas que allí reposaban.

Jin se quedó parado, mirándola. No planeaba ponerle la pijama, no era ningún depravado. No había más que hacer; sólo dejarla allí… reposar por el día tan agitado que ambos habían tenido.

Pensó en decirle que pasara buenas noches y que descansara; pero no quiso interrumpir el sueño en el que, seguramente, ya se encontraba.

Apagó las luces y se dispuso a irse; pero la dulce voz de la _"princesa"_ Rochefort hizo que volteara a verla una vez más…

—Jin… te quiero— La escuchó entre las penumbras dejándolo helado.

Supo que estaba dormida cuando repitió su nombre un par de veces más.

Sonrió de medio lado y salió de la suite de la monegasca… algo dentro de él se conmovió; dándole unas ganas enormes de ir a abrazarla, hacerla entender que era ella quién le estaba dando un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida…

Recordó las palabras de Leo Kliesen… _—"¡Vamos Jin! Si no es amor… ¿Por qué abrazabas a Lili de esa manera?"— _¿En verdad todo eso era amor? Todas esas cosas extrañas que sentía al estar cerca de ella… eran porque estaba ¿Enamorado? ¡Se negaba a aceptarlo o a creerlo! ¡Él no debía y no podía enamorarse de nadie! Su vida era un completo caos, una auténtica miseria… pero ya no podía alejarse de Rochefort; era como si ella le estuviese enseñando todo lo bueno y hermoso que tiene la vida… era quien le enseñaba a aprender a vivir su vida como el joven que era; a no amargarse ante todas las cosas que la gente hace o dice…

¡Era quién le estaba demostrando que su lado humano aún permanecía con él!

Se maldijo a sí mismo… y se preguntó… ¿Él también la quería? No supo responderse, o más bien, no quiso hacerlo.

Suspiró, se sentía impotente… deseando poder llevarse a Lili muy lejos; a un lugar en el que no tuviera que preocuparse por su vida, a un lugar dónde el demonio que lo poseía no existiera, a un lugar dónde pudiera ser él mismo… sin temor a experimentar cosas nuevas y enloquecer junto con ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Perdonen ustedes!**

**El capítulo se me fue de las manos y se me duplicó *xD [Lo he dicho antes, odio que me pase esto] D:* Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado de leer, a mí me encantó escribir éste capítulo, no sólo porque me pareció divertido Jajá, sino también porque… aquí es dónde Lili le empieza a enseñarle a Jin a vivir la vida; [Por así decirlo]* No sé porque me cuesta imaginar a otra chica de Tekken que lo pueda hacer… o son muy maduras… o muy infantiles (?)* Bueno… mi humilde opinión ¿Verdad? *xD**

**Ahora, puntos importantes…**

**-Lili no tiene obsesión por el dinero [La verdad que no he visto que sea así en el juego, ¿O sí? Háganmelo saber *xD] sólo hizo berrinche para que Jin pagará, literalmente, su supuesta infidelidad *xD**

**-El plan de Lili fue simple, darle celos con otros chicos para que viera lo que se siente *xD aunque OJO… su pequeña venganza aún no termina.**

**-Me siento rara poniendo OC's, pero debo acostumbrarme *xD a veces las historias lo ameritan ._.* Kevin y Sharon, no son de mi total imaginación… más bien imaginé a Shaundi y al **_**"Jefe"**_** de Saints Row: The Third ._.* por supuesto esto no es un crossover; así que le cambié el nombre a Shaundi *xD y Kevin, bueno… así lo llamo yo Jajá lo menciono para que se den una idea de cómo eran (?)***

**Disculpen si usé uno que otro modismo, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo **_**"universalmente"**_** (?)* *xD… aquí los explico…**

**Fresa*: Es un chico y/o chica que normalmente visten bien o esas cosas, pero suelen ser bastante arrogantes ._.***

**Naco*: *xD Prácticamente es lo contrario a un fresa, una persona de baja categoría (?)* que se expresa mal… etc, etc, etc… ._.***

**Ojalá hayan entendido (?)* *xD**

**Y por último, doy miles de gracias a Richard Letters y a mi amigor amada, GrizGreen por su apoyo y hermosos reviews alentadores *:D ¡Espero que éste capi les haya gustado!**

**Un beso a todos, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización *:P**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	7. Trampa… ¡Lista!

**Disculpen si demoré en actualizar ._.*, tenía que subir capítulo en uno de mis fics; pero ya lo acabé, me siento realizada y ésta vez podré dedicarme de lleno a ésta historia *:D**

**¡GrizGreen… mi amigor bella! Ya no me regañe, aquí está el capi que le prometí *xD todito para usté… que a fin de cuentas el fic también es suyo ¡Recuerde que se lo regalé! *:P**

**Sin más… los dejo con la historia.**

**Besos *:3**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

_***. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .***_

_Capítulo 7: "Trampa… ¡Lista!"_

Fue despertando cuando los rayos de Sol se empezaron a colar por los enormes ventanales de la suite; aunque apenas si se pudo mover. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiera caído o alguien le hubiera dado una buena tunda; eso, sumado al enorme dolor de cabeza que juraba, haría que ésta explotara. No recordaba todos los sucesos de la noche anterior… se había perdido completamente cuando se quedó hablando con aquél chico de cabello marrón y del cual, no podía recordar el nombre.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras emitía algunos quejidos. ¡Qué Dios la ayudara! No soportaba la jaqueca que se traía.

—¡Buenos días señorita!— La saludó una mujer, vestida de mucama.

Lili se asustó al oír una voz que no conocía dentro de su habitación; por lo que, se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama para ver de quién se trataba… aunque esto provocase que todo alrededor se le moviera.

—B-buenos días. ¿Quién es usted? Creí que las mucamas sólo entraban cuando las habitaciones estaban vacías— Decía la rubia extrañada y aún con las manos sobre su cabeza.

—Su novio me pidió que la cuidara; también me pidió que le trajera el desayuno junto con algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y… me dijo que le diera eso— Explicó la mucama, señalando la charola con comida sobre la mesa de noche y un enorme ramo de flores que yacía sobre el pequeño comedor de la suite.

—¿N-novio?— Preguntó sonrojada y sin dar crédito a lo que la mujer le acababa de decir. ¡Vaya que Kazama estaba siendo atento con ella! Después de todo, dudaba que se refiriera a alguien más.

—Sí, su novio. Se ve que se preocupa mucho por usted, vino hace media hora para ver si ya había despertado— Respondía la señora con una sonrisa —Debería de tomarse las pastillas que le dejé en la charola y comer; con eso, probablemente se le alivie el dolor— Dijo, al notar que la ojiazul se masajeaba la cabeza.

—Sí, gracias—

—Ya que está despierta; iré a limpiar los demás dormitorios… ¿Quiere que le avise a su novio que…?—

—¡No!— Casi gritó la monegasca, ya que si le decía, lo más seguro sería que Jin la fuera a buscar y por nada del mundo quería que la viera en ese estado… ¡Parecía que recién la habían sacado de una película de terror! ¡Lucía espantosa! —Yo lo buscaré en cuanto esté lista—

—Bien. Tenga un lindo día— Se despidió la mujer entendiendo a lo que se refería.

En cuanto la mucama salió de su dormitorio; Emilie se sentó a la orilla de la cama, viendo su desayuno sobre la mesa de noche, ¡No tenía ni hambre! Pero era verdad que si quería sentirse mejor, debería ingerir alimento. Llevó su plato al pequeño comedor; y mientras comía con desgano, no quitó la vista de aquél hermoso ramo y la sonrisa que éste le provocaba.

Después, no dudó en darse una ducha… ¡Se sentía fatal! Y para colmo, lo más probable era que ese mismo día debería entrenar junto con su sexy compañero de equipo… Jin.

Alrededor de hora y media después; salió de la suite. Llevaba un bikini color rosa con una cadena color oro en la parte del cuello y a los costados de la parte inferior; junto con un pareo corto del mismo color y su bolsa de playa… estaba dispuesta a relajarse aunque sea un momento.

Caminaba con elegancia sobre el pasillo y en dirección al elevador, a pesar de las pequeñas palpitaciones que sentía sobre su cabeza dado al dolor que aún no se iba en su totalidad.

Escuchó a lo lejos el tintineo del elevador, haciéndole saber que alguien saldría de allí… y así fue; aunque para su sorpresa, fue cierto pelinegro; quién no dudó en ir hacia ella.

—Hola señor _"Bailo con todas menos con Lili Rochefort"_— Lo saludó enfadada a la vez que trataba de esquivar su presencia y proseguir su camino. Desgraciadamente para ella, esa imagen era una de las pocas que recordaba tras haberse alcoholizado tanto.

—Lili, por favor no empieces— Decía el CEO del Zaibatsu con seriedad. No podía creer que la rubia estuviese dispuesta a pelear con él tan temprano; además, le había mandado flores a su habitación… ¿No podía perdonarlo aunque sea por ese lindo detalle tan raro de él?

—Bueno… pero no creas que porque dejaste un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores te voy a…— Detuvo su habla para mirarlo. Se odió, ¿Cómo no aceptar la _"disculpa"_ de aquél hombre que le encantaba? —¡Está bien, te perdono! Pero sólo por eso, y porque mandaste a una mucama a cuidarme— Kazama sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Estás mejor?—

—Un poco. La verdad es que ya no aguantaba la cabeza, pero el desayuno, las pastillas y esa ducha refrescante… me calmaron el dolor— Sonrió la monegasca —Y… ¿Entrenaremos hoy?— Cuestionó la joven con aquella sonrisa, poniéndose frente a él y tomándolo por ambas manos.

Jin se postró nervioso; con tanto embrollo, había olvidado por completo hacerle saber a Lili que no serían compañeros de equipo… ¡Genial! ¡Y justo ahora que la chica parecía mantener la paz nuevamente con él!

—Pues… bueno… yo…— El pelinegro no encontraba las palabras para decírselo sutilmente y de manera en que ella no se enojara… o al menos no tanto.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste?— Lili lo fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente lo soltó para poner sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—Nada… sólo…— ¡Era Lili! ¡Por Dios! Entonces… ¿Por qué justo ahora sentía temor? No podía ser que le tuviera miedo a ella… aunque más bien era, miedo a perderla.

—¿Sólo qué?— Se impacientaba la Rochefort.

—¿Recuerdas el día de la _"cita"_ con Hwoarang y Xiaoyu?—

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?—

—¿Y recuerdas que te mencioné que Leo Kliesen había hecho cita para verme en el Zaibatsu?—

—¡Sí! ¿Qué con eso?—

—Bueno; pues pasa que… no podré ser tu compañero de equipo— Habló firme y con seriedad.

—Perdón, perdón… creo que tenía algo en el oído, ¿Podrías repetírmelo?— Dijo Emilie enfadada y con una mirada que le decía que se retractara; aunque por obvias razones, el pelinegro no lo haría.

—Que no seremos compañeros de equipo— Dijo sin más, tratando de no mostrar su extraño nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así cuando se trataba de ella? Los nervios eran algo que casi no conocía hasta que empezaron sus supuestas citas con la Rochefort.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?— Explotó, gritando por la ira —¡Van tres veces que me dejas plantada! ¡TRES!—

—Lili escucha… si me dejaras explicarte, tal vez…— Aunque se postraba calmado; por dentro, estaba desesperado… ver a la ojiazul gritándole enfadada, lo exasperaba, haciéndole creer lo peor.

—¡No me interesa saber tus excusas! Dime… ¿Te irás con Xiaoyu? ¿O con quién?—

—No… por eso te mencioné a Leo…—

—¡Ah, muy bien!— Lo interrumpió —¿Y yo? ¿Con quién me pusiste? ¡Házmelo saber de una buena vez!—

—… Con Kazuya— Dijo sin más, preocupado ante su nueva reacción; ya que la rubia, rio sarcásticamente.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Así pretendías cuidarme? ¿Por qué mejor no le dices de una vez que tú y yo salimos para que me asesine?—

—Él no sabe nada; por lo tanto no te haría daño—

—¡Qué gran consuelo!... ¿Sabes qué Jin…?— Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojazos azules. La voz se le quebró y miró al suelo —No te me acerques más— No sabía cómo era que, de un momento a otro; había querido a Kazama con gran fuerza, y por lo tanto… ¡Dolía! Le dolía que jugara con ella de esa manera y en cierto aspecto; le recordó a su amado padre. Siempre había tenido el mismo problema con él; ya que, a pesar de amarla con todo su ser, el Sr. Rochefort a veces no tenía tiempo para ella… por eso había contratado a Sebastián desde que era apenas una bebé y su madre había fallecido durante su nacimiento.

¡No quería un chico que tampoco tuviera tiempo para ella debido al trabajo! ¿Por qué tenía que estar sufriendo por cosas en las que ella no tenía la más mínima culpa? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Porque lo quería!

No obstante, en ese momento… sólo quería huir de allí. Jin la debilitaba tan sólo con su presencia; además, moría por soltarse a llorar… y ésta vez, no permitiría que el líder del Mishima Zaibatsu la viera en ese estado.

—Lili…— Le habló de la manera más cariñosa que, según él, pudo. Sintió la mano del chico sobre la de ella.

—No me toques— Alcanzó a gritar mientras evadía su agarre —¿Por qué mejor no te vas y dejas de buscarme?—

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?— Por algún motivo, algo le punzó en sus entrañas. Ella soltó una pequeña risilla, nuevamente, sarcástica.

—¿Cómo voy a terminar algo que ni si quiera ha empezado?— Lo miró, dejando salir una de las muchas lágrimas que esperaban por salir —Ni si quiera te has tomado la molestia de querer formalizar algo conmigo; al contrario, parece que te diviertes—

—No digas tonterías Lili— Trató de acariciar su mejilla para quitar aquella lágrima que le restaba belleza… más, fue imposible.

—¡Sólo aléjate! ¿Sí?— Sin poder contener más las lágrimas que hacían grandes méritos por salir; salió corriendo de allí sin destino alguno.

Kazama sólo se quedó perplejo; con algo que lo desgarraba por dentro… algo que no se sentía muy bien. Un terrible miedo se apoderó de él, uno de esos miedos que no recordaba haber sentido después de la muerte de su madre… el miedo a perder a alguien que se quiere.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían; bajó hasta el lobby e incluso salió a las tranquilas calles de la Isla. Llevaba sus manos tapando sus ojos; no le importaba a dónde se dirigía… ¡Sólo quería estar lejos de Jin Kazama! Lo más lejos que le fuera posible como para desahogarse y llorar todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera.

—¡Cuidado!— Escuchó gritar a la voz de algún chico, seguido del claxon de un automóvil… fue hasta entonces que se alarmó, quitó las manos de sobre sus ojos y miró a su derecha.

Un auto acercándosele fue lo último que vio; después, sólo sintió el fuerte golpe contra el suelo y a cierto chico prácticamente encima de ella. Trató de ver el rostro de su salvador, pero el Sol no le ayudaba a su causa; hasta que el joven se levantó y le estiró la mano.

Lili se sorprendió más que nunca… ¿Steve Fox? ¿Qué diantres hacía ahí? Esperaba por todos los cielos que todo haya sido una casualidad.

Correspondió a la ayuda que el rubio le prestaba; para así, levantarse del suelo.

—Gracias— Dijo en voz débil a la vez que se sacudía, más que nada, evitando que el boxeador viera sus hinchados ojos llorosos.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el chico un tanto consternado; más que nada, porque la monegasca se veía demasiado distraída y con un estado de ánimo diferente al que siempre parecía tener.

—Sí— Respondió, quitando las lágrimas con sus manos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?— Una vez más, Steve ofreció su ayuda. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de dirigirle la palabra a la Rochefort; en realidad, siempre había creído que no era más que una niña mimada y cabeza hueca, pero ahora… parecía bastante triste y dolida… además, ¡Era rubia! Con lo mucho que se debilitaba por las mujeres con cabellos dorados.

—N-no… bueno, sólo… ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi dormitorio en el hotel?— Habló cabizbaja. Lo pensó mejor por un segundo; acompañada, sabía que Jin no se le acercaría.

—Sí… vamos— La idea no le había agradado del todo; pero aun así, aceptó. Emilie en verdad parecía tener la cabeza en quién sabe dónde… y probablemente, a ese paso, algo malo le pasaría. Por lo menos así no sentiría culpa de que algo malo le sucediese al pensar que la dejó sola en medio de las calles… completamente distraída.

Ambos caminaron hasta el hotel. Steve sólo miraba de soslayo a la ojiazul; quién sólo veía con tristeza el suelo por dónde caminaban… aunque su llanto había cesado.

La monegasca llamó al elevador presionando un botón; y mientras esperaba, se sentó en las escaleras que yacían a un costado del mismo… colocando su cabeza sobre la pared de su izquierda. El rubio la imitó, aunque lucía un tanto incómodo; no deseaba que alguien lo pudiese ver con ella y armar un zafarrancho lleno de mentiras… más que cualquier cosa ¡Porque él ya tenía una chica que le robaba el sueño!

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose alertó a Fox, quién inmediatamente, miró a la monegasca. ¿Por qué mierda no se movía? Estaba desganada, eso ya lo sabía… pero así jamás llegarían a su estúpido dormitorio.

—El ascensor ya está aquí— Le hizo notar.

Lili sólo lo miró, sin ningún gesto de nada en su rostro. Había recordado que unas malditas flores le esperaban en la suite; las cuáles le recordarían aún más a Kazama… por lo que, cambió de opinión, no subiría a la habitación.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí. Gracias por salvarme y… por acompañarme— Agradeció la Rochefort regresando a su posición de antes sobre la escalera.

Steve la miró una vez más con preocupación; pero en fin, ¡Allá ella!

—No hay de qué— Sin más, el chico dio media vuelta y se fue de allí casi corriendo antes de que los vieran juntos.

Emilie suspiró, tragó saliva y se sentó firme. Miró su atuendo; se suponía que en ese momento se iría a relajar un poco a la playa… ¿Por qué cancelar sus planes sólo por un idiota que no la valoraba? Así, sacó un espejo de su bolso para acomodarse el cabello y el maquillaje… ¡Era hermosa! ¡Jin Kazama era el que se lo perdía! No iba a pasársela llorando por él… ¡Estaba en una divina Isla paradisiaca y tenía que disfrutar!

Se levantó con decisión de la escalera; sonrió y nuevamente, caminó a paso elegante.

Pasó por la piscina dónde parecían estar Paul, Anna y Heihachi, pero les restó importancia.

Al llegar a la playa, Lili se adueñó de una de las sombrillas; poniendo su toalla sobre la arena y sentándose en la misma. Divisó a Leo Kliesen, surfeando de una manera espectacular.

Ese chico siempre le había llamado la atención y lo había catalogado como el único _"hombre"_ dentro de los torneos que valía la pena.

¡Un segundo! Jin había mencionado que Leo era su compañero de equipo… ¿Por qué no seducirlo? ¡Así, Kazama se daría cuenta de lo que perdió! Además, Kliesen era guapo, refinado, nunca andaba babeando por las chicas y tenía muy buenos modales… ¡Era perfecto!

La sonrisa regresó a ella.

Observó una sombrilla más cercana a la ubicación de Leo; por lo que, no dudó en cambiarse hacia ese lugar. Se recostó sobre su toalla en alguna de las muchas poses sensuales que conocía… ¡En algún momento Leo Kliesen pasaría por allí y la miraría!

Tras girar un rato entre las olas, Leo se detuvo… dejando de lado el surfeo para ir a alguna otra parte. Fue verdad que pasó muy cerca de la Rochefort, pero _"éste"_ ni si quiera la volteó a ver. Enfadada, Lili se levantó de aquél lugar… tomando sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo sin perder de vista al _"rubio"_.

Prácticamente corrió detrás de _"él"_, ¿Cómo la pudo pasar de largo? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bella como para robarse una de sus miradas?

Kliesen habló con el chico moreno que rentaba las tablas de surf; fue hasta entonces que lo alcanzó.

—Hol…— Se dispuso a saludar sonriente, pero Leo nuevamente se fue. No sabía si estaba distraído o si sencillamente la evitaba… sea como fuese, ella no permitiría eso. Por un momento creyó que era mala persona por querer _"utilizar"_ al _"chico"_ para sus fines, pero quien sabe… tal vez él le sacaría a Kazama del corazón ¡Y todos felices!

—Hola— Le habló el chico que rentaba las tablas de manera pícara, ¡Já! Como si le hubiese hablado a él… ¡Iluso!

Rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y se fue de allí. Por ahora dejaría las cosas así con Leo… después lo volvería a intentar.

Se dirigió a las regaderas; que yacían en la división entre la playa y el hotel, para quitarse la arena. Se quitó el pareo, dejando lucir cada parte de su bikini. Unas voces y risas masculinas que se oían bastante cerca la hicieron voltear.

—Hola linda— Le habló uno de los tres chicos; él de en medio, un rubio de ojos verdes.

Al principio, la monegasca se asustó; y quien sabe cómo, giró la mirada a la puerta del hotel. Sus ojos se iluminaron cual estrellas… ¡Jin Kazama iba saliendo de allí! Aunque claramente, no tenía en mente meterse a la alberca o a la playa; ya que, éste llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camisa que le quedaba algo entallada… y parecía ¿Buscar a alguien? Pero… ¿A quién?

Sintió que en cualquier segundo, Kazama la miraría… así que era hora de continuar con el plan que el día anterior le había dado comienzo; muy a pesar de que ese trío de peleles que la miraban dieran asco... ¡Por lo menos eran guapos!

—Hola— Sonrió la Rochefort a los tres idiotas.

—Sería una pena que esa hermosa y blanca piel se queme; si quieres, puedo echarte bloqueador solar— Habló nuevamente el rubio ojiverde.

—No, gracias, ya iba a meterme—

—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices de una caminata por la playa ésta noche?—

—P-pues…— Con un leve tartamudeó, buscaba las fuerzas para decirle que sí… ¡Pero no podía! Simplemente no quería tener _"citas"_ con alguien que no fuera Kazama.

¿Quiénes eran ese trío de patanes? Había ido a buscar a Emilie por el hotel… ¡Y se encontraba con que tres idiotas flirteaban con ella!

Le valió un reverendo cacahuate que unos pocos luchadores estuvieran por allí cerca… ¡Iría a rescatarla de esos tres papanatas!

—Anda, no seas tímida— Le sonrió el rubio.

—Ya te dijo que no— Habló Jin poniéndose prácticamente frente a él; y a pesar de ser un tanto más alto y mucho más fuerte, el rubio ni se inmutó.

—Gracias Jin, pero, yo escogeré mi propio veneno— Dijo con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no brincar ante los celos del CEO del Zaibatsu y para decirle que sí al desconocido, haciendo a un lado al pelinegro —¿A las ocho está bien?— Le habló al ojiverde

El japonés se quedó mirándola, sorprendido.

—Aquí estaré— Sonrió triunfante a la vez que miraba a Kazama de manera retadora.

La monegasca sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa… probablemente había actuado de una manera tonta y repleta de niñerías; incluso juraba que más adelante se lo lamentaría… ¡Pero ya estaba hecho! Además… ¿Quién dijo que sí estaría allí esa noche con ese idiota?

El pelinegro miró de reojo a la ojiazul hasta que ésta entrase nuevamente al hotel. Por un momento pensó en ir tras de ella, pero eso sólo haría las cosas aún más obvias de lo que ya lo eran para los que, tal vez, llegaron a ver la escena.

Por ahora… mejor optaría por ir a entrenar; ya intentaría hablar con ella… ¡Una última vez!

* * *

Decidió irse a cambiar para entrenar completamente sola; pero por nada del mundo iría con Kazuya ¡A ningún lado!

Se puso un pantalón deportivo bastante entallado color gris, un top rosa que dejaba a la vista todas sus curvas y un par de lentes grandes que le cubrieran del Sol que la esperaba.

Caminaba nuevamente por los pasillos del hotel; ésta vez, enfadada, ¡No podía quitarse al CEO de la cabeza! Y menos al ver las endemoniadas flores que nunca pudo destruir… es decir, ¡Jin Kazama le había mandado flores! Eso era cosa del otro mundo… por lo tanto, las malditas más bien eran sagradas para ella.

Se adentró en el elevador; esperando llegar hasta el lobby… aunque éste se detuvo primero en uno de los pisos. ¡Fantástico! Alguien le interrumpiría su momento solitario y lleno de rabia… y para su sorpresa; era nada más y nada menos que Leo Kliesen; quién corrió antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

—Buenos días— Escuchó decir al _"chico"_ de manera cortés a la vez que sentía su mirada sobre de ella. ¡Vaya! Ahora que se veía tan poco sensual sí notaba su presencia.

—Buenos días— Respondió la monegasca con sequedad. Había decidido no mirarlo… para empezar, porque no estaba de humor para empezar a flirtear con él como había planeado; y segundo, porque Leo ni si quiera se había percatado de que le hablaba en la playa.

Las puertas se abrieron en el lobby. Sólo vio a Kliesen prácticamente correr lejos; probablemente a entrenar con el idiota de Kazama teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta deportiva.

Sea como fuese, le restó importancia para retomar su camino.

* * *

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando con él? ¿De cuándo acá se deprimía por algo ajeno a la muerte de su madre? Esas, y muchas preguntas más invadían su mente mientras se veía a sí mismo en una de las paredes de espejos del gimnasio… sentado con las piernas entre abiertas, los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas a la vez que dejaba caer sus manos; lucía bastante pensativo.

Escuchó la puerta del lugar; abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente. Se auxilió con los espejos, viendo desde su posición que se trataba de Leo, quien parecía fiscalizar cada rincón del gimnasio, pero que curiosamente, no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Qué rico se ve todo!— Oyó a Kliesen mientras ésta corría emocionada hasta una mesa larga y rectangular con frutas, jugos, bebidas energéticas, uno que otro pastelillo… entre otras cosas.

—Toma lo que gustes— Dijo el pelinegro desde su posición y mirándola aún desde el espejo. Leo pareció alarmarse un poco al escucharlo; giró y caminó hacia él.

—¿Jin?— Yacía cabizbajo. Sintió la mano de la chica sobre su hombro, fue hasta entonces que subió la mirada hasta cruzarse con la mirada de Leo —¿Pasaste una mala noche?—

El CEO del Zaibatsu sólo suspiró al recordar la noche anterior; a pesar de todo, al final todo no había salido del todo mal… hasta le causaba un poco de gracia recordar a Lili en su estado de alcohólica. Más bien, se sentía decaído por la más reciente _"pelea"_ con la Rochefort y la manera en que había accedido a salir con aquél mozalbete de la playa.

—¿Me quieres contar? ¿O prefieres dejarlo para otro momento?— Trató de animarlo la joven rubia con una sonrisa… después de todo, era de las pocas personas que conocían la situación.

La verdad que sí; quería contarle todo. Necesitaba a alguien que le aconsejara al respecto, ya que no sabía mucho del tema… además, Leo era una chica; lo que podría ser más fácil si de tratar de entender a Lili se trataba… aunque eso, era lo que él creía. De todas maneras, no quería hablar de ello… de momento.

—Es preferible entrenar— Sin más, se levantó de aquél lugar, dirigiéndose a la mesilla de bocadillos y tomando uno.

—Vi a Lili en el elevador; no se veía de buen humor— Kliesen lo imitó, dirigiéndose de igual manera, a la mesa.

—Ella… tuvo una noche muy movida— Optó por decir con desgano; ya que, no quería hacer sentir culpable a Leo por su última discusión con la mencionada.

—¡Oh! Al parecer no han ido bien las cosas con ella ¿Verdad?— Decía la ojiazul mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja y agachaba la cabeza; sintiéndose culpable.

—Yo…— Jin cambió su semblante; sonriendo de medio lado y mirando a su compañera —No. Tal vez al final me ayudes y yo podría ayudarte a ti— Dijo el pelinegro para después tomar un poco de agua y encaminarse al centro del gimnasio —Vamos, si vas a ser mi compañera tengo que indicarte unas cosas—

Leo sonrió y corrió hasta su posición; iniciando así, su arduo entrenamiento.

Toda la tarde; ambos buscaron la mejor forma de sincronizarse durante la pelea, así como uno que otro agarre como equipo y algún combo que pudiesen realizar como compañeros. Unas horas más tarde… Leo y Jin terminaron sentados en el suelo del gimnasio, un tanto agotados.

—Bien, entonces… si te golpean más de ocho veces seguidas ¿Qué harás?— Cuestionaba el japonés.

—Cambiaré de lugar contigo lo más rápido posible… y tú, deberás hacer lo mismo bajo esa situación— Respondió Eleonore. Kazama sólo asintió —Y… cambiando de tema— Miró sonriente al chico de ojos caramelo —Dime… ¿Ya pensaste en una forma en la que Lili entienda cuál es su lugar contigo?—

Jin la miró sin entender.

—Sé más específica—

—¡Sí! Ya sabes… si Lili quiere una relación seria contigo; ¿No sería bueno que se diera cuenta con que familia se está metiendo?— La rubia sonrió con malicia; a lo qué el CEO sólo se sorprendió para después mirar el suelo… pensativo.

—No creo que sea conveniente algo así— Por muchas ganas que tuviera de presentar a Lili como su novia oficial; cuando lo fuese, a su familia… la verdad era que todos en esa supuesta familia estaban locos y no eran normales… además, ¡No tenía idea de lo que sucedería si ellos o el mundo entero supiera de su relación! Era ahí cuando temía por la vida de la monegasca… ya que; si Heichachi y Kazuya eran capaces de todo por verlo muerto… ¿Por qué no harían lo mismo con ella?

Extrañamente, recordó aquél día de su cumpleaños en el restaurante… Kazuya se postró un tanto diferente para con él.

—Heihachi, Lars, Lee y Asuka son tu familia después de todo, además… es mejor que conozca a tu padre, como compañero de equipo aunque sea—

—Una táctica… interesante— Sea como fuese, aceptó que sería algo interesante de ver; además, si querían ponerle un dedo encima a la Rochefort… sería sobre su cadáver, y eso nunca pasaría.

—Jin, sé por voces que Lili es una niña de buena familia; eso quiere decir que es consentida, caprichosa, con un ego más alto que el tuyo puede ser— Kazama rio un poco ante los verídicos comentarios de Leo —Pero hay algo que mi madre me dijo cuando era pequeña… si quiere que cambies, ella también debe de cambiar— El CEO la miró, atento. Creía que tenía cierta razón… además, justo en la mañana, la monegasca le había mencionado algo sobre formalizar su _"relación"_ —No porque la ames vas a dejar que siempre haga lo que se le dé la gana. Igual va para ti Jin—

Kazama se sonrojó un poco ante aquellas palabras tan ciertas; más que nada, porque sin saberlo… Eleonore le había mencionado el no hacer todo lo que ella quería, y curiosamente, él siempre hacía lo contrario ¡Cumplir los caprichos de la princesa Rochefort!

—Me retiro Jin… mañana nos vemos en la primera pelea. Espero que Lili y tú logren arreglar sus problemas. Le diré a _"Don Nombre de Trabalenguas"_ que ya no se meta— Sonrió la joven mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse, no sin antes darle un rápido y pequeño abrazo a su nuevo compañero de equipo y salir de allí; incluso fue tan rápido, que el pelinegro no alcanzó a asimilarlo, por lo que, no lo pudo corresponder.

Divisó a Leo irse, y hasta entonces, se decidió a buscar a Emilie.

Salió del gimnasio en dirección al lobby; para así, adentrarse en el ascensor y subir hasta el piso en dónde la habitación de la monegasca se hallaba; no obstante, éste se detuvo en el tercer piso.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar a aquella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que tanto le gustaba; quién buscaba algo dentro de su bolso. En un instante, Emilie subió la mirada mientras estaba a punto de entrar y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Jin estaba allí. Sin pensarlo, dio un paso atrás antes de entrar y antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Sin embargo, en un movimiento veloz, el CEO alcanzó a salir del mismo al percatarse de que Lili no entraría.

—¿A dónde vas?— La tomó del brazo con el entrecejo fruncido… ya se estaba cansando de sus juegos.

—A un lugar dónde te mantenga fuera de mi alcance— Trató de zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

—Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto. Si te busco es porque me importas… ¿Es muy difícil entender eso?— Habló fuerte, firme y serio.

La chica se quedó un tanto pasmada ante su tono voz; además, tenía razón… a alguien a quien no le interesas, no te busca, no te manda flores, no te lleva a un fino restaurante, no te cuida de idiotas con las hormonas alborotadas ni hace todo lo que le pidas a pesar de que vaya en contra de su voluntad u hombría.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura y tonta para con él… sólo había algunas cosas que aún no entendía… ¿Por qué siempre la dejaba plantada? ¿Y quién coño era la rubia de ayer?

—Entonces, di lo que tengas que decir, pero… hablemos en un lugar más privado… ¡Y tienes sólo cinco minutos!— Se hizo la fuerte para oprimir nuevamente el botón del elevador y adentrarse en éste.

Dentro, vio que Jin presionaba el número veinte.

—¿Qué hay en el piso veinte?—

—Mi habitación— Contestó sin mirarla; se sentía algo molesto.

—¿Qué?— Se alarmó la ojiazul —¿Pero qué clase de mujer crees que soy?— Preguntó ofendida.

—_Una muy loca—_ Pensó Kazama —Dijiste que querías charlar en un lugar tranquilo—

—S-sí, p-pero…— Sin saber qué más decir… bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Al llegar a dicho piso; ambos caminaron por el pasillo. Lili divisó a un par de guardias custodiando una puerta…

—¿Para qué tanta seguridad? Como si no supieras defenderte… mírame a mí, soy una dama y sólo llevo a Sebastián conmigo todo el tiempo… no necesito un ejército— Hablaba la joven mientras caminaba.

—Pronto lo necesitarás…— Dijo por lo bajo; y es que si ella realmente deseaba formalizar algo con él… podía jurar que así sería.

—Señor…— Habló uno de los guardias; uno alto, moreno y fornido. El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de asesino… ¿Qué nadie entendía que le repateaba las pelotas que le llamaran así? —Leo Kliesen está adentro esperándolo, dijo que era urgente—

Suspiró resignado… _—¿Y ahora qué?—_ Pensó en sus adentros.

Jin abrió la puerta y entró al lugar, seguido por Lili. Ambos miraron a Leo, quién recién se había levantado de una de las sillas del pequeño comedor; aunque la Rochefort trató de esconderse detrás del CEO… ¿Qué pensaría de ella viéndola entrar a la suite de Kazama? ¡Su plan se vendría abajo! Eso, sumado a que probablemente lo iría contando por doquier.

—Buenas tardes Jin, perdón por entrar así— El pelinegro le echó una mirada fulminante, ¿Qué mierda hacía allí? Peor aún, ¡Justo en ese momento!

Por su parte, Emilie no perdía de vista a Kliesen, preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que el _"dueño"_ de la suite… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Un terrible pensamiento la invadió… ¿Acaso Jin y Leo…? ¿Podría ser que…? ¡No! ¡Se negaba a creerlo! Para empezar, Kazama no parecía gay… ¡Y Leo tampoco DEBÍA ser gay, sólo era muy refinado! De lo contrario; no podría insinuársele y sería otro motivo para que su plan fracasara.

Trato de controlar sus pensamientos y desvaríos si es que no quería parecer una loca.

—Habla— Dijo el japonés de manera cortante.

—Tendrá que ser a solas… ¡Es realmente importante!— Kliesen se mantuvo firme.

—Pasa al balcón— Señaló dicho lugar que permanecía con las puertas corredizas de vidrio, abiertas.

—¡No, a solas!— Ordenó Leo mientras señalaba el baño.

Resignado, Jin bufó y se adentró en el gran sanitario de la suite junto con su compañera de equipo.

La Rochefort los miró intrigada… ¿Qué harían dentro? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Leo se encerrara con Jin en el baño?... _—Tranquila Lili; sólo son compañeros de equipo—_ Se dijo en sus adentros.

* * *

—¿Qué carajos te pasa mujer?— Preguntó Kazama enojado y en un tono de voz que sólo Leo pudiese escuchar.

—Perdón, pero es urgente— Se disculpó la joven entre murmullos.

—¡Ya habla!— Se exasperaba el pelinegro.

—Tengo una solución para que Lili no esté con tu padre— Soltó de golpe la muchacha; obteniendo así, la máxima atención de Jin, quién se recargó de brazos cruzados sobre la puerta —Steve me comentó que Dragunov se había negado a ser su compañero y estoy casi segura de que Kazuya hizo lo mismo con Lili—

—O sea que así… Steve podría ser compañero de ella— Decía pensativo y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sí, y Dragunov de Kazuya… sería bueno que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Así, Lili no estará con tu padre, y Steve… él es buen compañero; tal vez ella no se enfade tanto—

—Es posible. Veré que puedo hacer— Dijo un poco más calmado teniendo en cuenta su estado anterior; alejándose de la puerta para poder abrirla y salir ambos de allí.

Miraron a la monegasca sentada sobre el borde de la cama mientras hacía quién sabe qué cosas en su celular.

—Adiós Jin— Se despidió Kliesen.

—Adiós— Contestó nuevamente de forma cortante.

—Espero que disfrute su día— Le habló a Lili de manera tierna y sonriente.

—G-gracias…— Tartamudeó un poco a la vez que miraba a Leo sorprendida. Observó al _"chico"_ irse; luego, sonrió ampliamente como tonta enamorada —¡Qué lindo niño!— Casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos, más que nada, para que Jin se enterara.

—¿Niño?— La miró confundido… luego recordó que ni él mismo se había percatado de que Leo era mujer hasta que ésta le mencionó su nombre completo. Kazama no supo si reír estrepitosamente o no… Lili trataba de encelarlo ¡Y con Leo! Pensó en mencionarle la verdad… pero vamos, ¡Eso le quitaría lo divertido a todo! Sería interesante ver a la Rochefort en sus intentos fallidos por flirtear con Eleonore y sin saber que se trataba de otra chica —¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta?— Trato de preguntar sin mostrar la gran sonrisa de burla que moría por salir.

—¿Y a quién no? Es lindo, atento, con clase y muy guapo— Decía ella sonriente.

—… Ah— Dijo sin más, claramente, restándole importancia.

¿Por qué coño no le hacía una escena de celos o algo así? ¿Por qué no se lo reprochaba? ¿Tan poco le importaba? Su furia aumentó.

—Bueno, como ya pasaron tus cinco minutos y no tienes nada que decir. Me voy— Se levantó enfadada, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Está bien— Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no negarse y acorralarla contra la pared; para así, impedirle el paso. Si su plan era darle celos con Leo Kliesen ¡Moría por verlo! Vaya que Lili le gustaba enojada; hacía cada huevada que daba risa y causaba cierta ternura. Pensó en mencionarle a Eleonore sobre eso, pero creyó que sería más interesante si se lo guardaba para sí mismo y sólo miraba como se iban dando las cosas con naturalidad.

Sorprendida ante su respuesta, la ojiazul abrió la puerta y salió de allí a paso apresurado.

Jin se quedó dentro, pensativo… ¡Era un estúpido! Había olvidado al imbécil de la playa con el que, supuestamente, Emilie tendría una cita. Podía permitir que Lili flirteara con Leo para disque darle celos… ¡Pero esa cita no! Tenía que hacer algo ¡Pronto!

Corrió hasta la puerta; dispuesto a impedir aquello…

—¿Y ahora qué haces?— Preguntó cierta rubia bloqueándole el paso de la puerta —¿Ya verificaste los papeles que te puse sobre el escritorio?— Se adentró en la habitación.

—No Nina— Resignado, imitó a la mujer.

—¡Pues deberías! ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Sé que no eres más que un niño, pero ahora sí que actúas como uno… por lo menos antes parecías más maduro e interesado por el Mishima Zaibatsu—

—Le pongo la misma atención que antes; además, dime algo… ¿Tu salario se ve afectado?— La miró de manera retadora.

—No— Contestó tranquila.

—Entonces no opines—

—Es Rochefort ¿Cierto?—

—¿De qué hablas?— Por muy nervioso que lo haya puesto eso, mantuvo su postura, firme y seria.

—Podrán hacer tontos a todos, pero a mí no. No me importa tu vida amorosa; sólo quiero derrumbar a mi hermana tanto como tú a la Corporación G—

—Es lo que intento— Caminó hasta el escritorio para sentarse y echarle un vistazo a los papeles antes mencionados.

De igual manera, Williams caminaba por toda la suite mientras leía con detenimiento otros papeles.

¡No podía concentrarse! No sabía ni que mierda decían esos papeles; sólo tenía a una persona en la cabeza… ¡Lili!

Empezaba a entrar en un estado de desesperación… ¡Tenía que detenerla de salir con ese mequetrefe! Pensó por un momento… Nina sabía todo aparentemente… tal vez…

—Nina, tú eres una mujer…— Habló el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de los mentados papeles.

—¡Qué observador!— Decía la rubia ofendida.

—Sólo… olvídalo— Una vez más, se resignó.

—¡Arréglalo!— Le gritó Williams desesperada; a lo que Jin la miró confuso —Discutiste con ella ¿No? ¡Sólo arréglalo!—

—¿Por qué te interesa?— La miró atento.

—Porque claramente eso te distrae ¡Y ya me harte de que me dejes todo el trabajo a mí!— Azotó los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¡Muy buena idea Nina! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Arreglarlo! ¡Qué sencillo!— Decía sarcástico y con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una niña mimada Jin ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser complacerla?—

—¡Mucho!— Gritó eufórico. Claramente, Williams no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era tratar de hacer feliz a la Rochefort.

—Escucha, conozco a las chicas como ella. Sólo obséquiale algo bonito, grande y brillante— Habló Nina como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo, ¡Un déjà vu!

—No se me ocurre nada… ¡Y lo necesito YA!— Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Nina golpeó parte de su cara con la palma de su mano; ¡De verdad que Jin no tenía idea de lo que era tener una relación de pareja!

—Escucha, te voy a ayudar… pero que quede claro, que tienes que dejar de distraerte tanto con esa _"princesa"_— propuso Williams, o mejor dicho _"advirtió"_. La mujer caminó en dirección a la puerta; luego, volteó a mirarlo —¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos a comprarle algo!— Gritó ella mientras rodaba los ojos y salía de allí.

Kazama se levantó de inmediato y siguió a Nina… ¡Sólo esperaba que todo eso funcionara! ¡Oh! Y por supuesto… ¡La amenazaría para que ésta, no dijera nada al respecto! Aunque estaba seguro de que sólo bastaría una buena cantidad de billetes para lograrlo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Traté de apurarme lo más que pude para subir el capi ._. y pronto tendré listo el siguiente *:D**

**Como verán; Lili cada vez está más loca *xD pero es mera decisión por quedarse con Kazama *-* y él… bueno, veremos si Nina le enseña algo para tener contenta a la **_**"princesa"**_** Rochefort Jajá. Por otro lado, esperemos que a la pobre de Leo no le dé algo cuando Lili empiece de coqueta *xD y aún queda por ver, cómo se llevará ella con su nuevo compañero de equipo… Steve Fox ¡Ajúa!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi sensual amigor; GrizGreen… ¡La adoro! Ya usted sabe *:3 ya quiero ver qué pasa con el **_**"Hombre Distraído"**_**… ¡No me haga esperar mucho! Que muero por leer la conti *xD**

**De igual manera, ¡Gracias a todos los que leen! ***

**Besotes.**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


	8. La Estrella Que Ilumina la Vida

**¡Ajúa! Disculpen la demora en actualizar *xD tuve un terrible bloqueo mental ._. pero debo admitir que estoy encantada escribiendo este fic *:D más aún porque tengo el apoyo de mi amigor bella n.n*GrizGreen, te adoro amiga, ya tú sabes… ¡Amo tus reviews y por supuesto, tu historia! ¡Gracias por todo! *w***

**Agradezco también a Richard Letters, porque a pesar de que anda ocupadillo, siempre me lee y me comenta… ¡Mil gracias chico! Y no olvido a Lei, lo juro *xD**

**De igual manera, gracias a todos los que leen *:D espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

* * *

**_*. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[.Only a Girl.].. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*_**

_Capítulo 8: "La Estrella Que Ilumina la Vida"_

Por un momento había olvidado, ¿Qué mierda hacía allí? No había hecho más que seguir a Nina de un lado a otro mientras ella hablaba con los empleados de todas las tiendas a las que habían entrado.

¡Ya le habían comprado algo a Lili! Y en realidad, había sido un obsequio que le pareció único e interesante… ¡No entendía por qué coño seguían buscando en tiendas en las que abundaban las mujeres vanidosas y se lo comían con la mirada!

—¿Qué mierda haces?— Preguntó Jin tan poco sutil como siempre. Lucía aburrido e incómodo dentro de aquella tienda.

—¿Quieres arreglar las cosas con Rochefort?— Volteó a verlo, fastidiada.

—Sí—

—¡Entonces déjame hacer mi trabajo y aprende algo sobre mujeres!— Le dijo casi en un regaño para retomar su camino dentro de la enorme y lujosa tienda.

—¡Pero se hace tarde!— Exclamó histérico, haciendo alusión a que pronto serían las ocho… y él, ¡Debía detenerla, a toda costa!

—Relájate ¿Sí? No tardaremos demasiado— Habló Nina, aunque en realidad, eso ya lo había dicho una hora antes.

El CEO, inspeccionaba cada rincón de aquella tienda… todo estaba repleto de maniquíes con vestidos de todos los tamaños, formas y colores; también, había cientos de anaqueles con joyería e incluso zapatos… y por último, también había bastantes prendas casuales, algunas en ganchos y otras dobladas. Por obvias razones, no había más de tres hombres dentro… y eso, lo incluía a él y a uno de los empleados que parecía bastante afeminado.

—¡Jin, mira esto!— Casi le gritaba a su jefe desde un mostrador en dónde la atendían; ya que Kazama, parecía bastante distraído viendo todo el tipo de cosas a lo que se debería acostumbrar si pretendía tener algo con la Rochefort.

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó el pelinegro mientras llegaba a la posición de Nina, quién inmediatamente, le mostró un collar con dije, aretes, anillo y brazalete —¿Hablas en serio? Lili debe de tener miles y miles de esas cosas— Frunció el ceño.

—Es posible, pero ella es el tipo de chica a la que le gusta estar siempre bien vestida y al último grito de la moda, además, ése tipo de mujeres adoran salir de compras ¡Así que no cuestiones mis conocimientos!— Williams parecía bastante segura; a lo que Jin sólo bufó —También necesito un vestido largo color plata— Le habló al chico afeminado que los atendía.

—¿Qué talla?— Preguntó el joven, con bastante gracia y amabilidad.

—Yo… no lo sé, ¿Qué talla es Lili?— Interrogó la rubia al líder del Zaibatsu.

—¿Eh? ¿Y yo cómo mierda voy a saber eso?— Se exaltaba el japonés, resignado… sin embargo, el empleado parecía bastante divertido.

—¿Cuánto mide la chica?— Trató de ayudar y de hacer bien su trabajo.

—No sé, tal vez… un metro con setenta y tantos centímetros, es bastante alta— Respondía Williams.

—¿Y cuánto creen que pueda pesar?—

—Calculo que debe de pesar unos cincuenta y tantos kilos—

—¿En serio?— Preguntaba Jin un tanto sorprendido… le parecía poco; aunque físicamente luciera muy bien.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Esa mujer debe de ser una modelo!— Exclamaba emocionado el chico mientras hacia algunos ademanes con sus manos —Debe de ser talla dos. Esperen aquí, tengo el vestido perfecto para ella—

—No entiendo a qué quieres llegar; con todo esto, ella creerá que quiero comprar su perdón— Decía Kazama no muy convencido.

—Tranquilo, todo tiene un hermoso significado Jin… dime, ¿La figura de las joyas y el color del vestido no te dicen nada?— Sonrió Nina.

El pelinegro observó dichos objetos y pensaba en el color plata… una sonrisa también se apoderó de su rostro después de entender el objetivo.

Ella tenía razón, ¡No podía fallar!

* * *

Eran ocho con diez y Jin yacía apenas entrando por el lobby; cargando una bolsa de regalo mediana color rojo, adornada con un enorme moño naranja en una esquina y algunas serpentinas de diversos colores alrededor del mismo… además, en su interior contaba con papel de color anaranjado para que el contenido no se viera a primera vista.

Se le ocurrió echar un vistazo rápido al supuesto lugar dónde el idiota esperaría a Lili para su endemoniada cita. No supo si era buena o mala señal cuando se percató de que no había nadie allí… ¿Sería que ya se habrían ido? ¿O tal vez aún no llegaba ninguno de los dos al punto de encuentro? Sea como fuese, Kazama dio media vuelta… dispuesto a apresurarse y dirigirse a los elevadores.

—¡Hola Jin!— Escuchó una ya bien conocida voz detrás suyo, después de haber oprimido el botón que llamaba al ascensor.

Resignado, volteó para hacerle frente a su amiga… quién parecía tener una muy buena habilidad para interponerse en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Hola Xiao— Le respondió a su saludo de manera seca.

—Éste lugar es fabuloso, me alegra que hayas decidido hacer el torneo en otro lugar más alegre… aunque no te había podido encontrar hasta ahora— Decía la chica de coletas con su aguda voz tan optimista como de costumbre.

—Sabes que estoy muy ocupado, no es como si yo anduviera de vacaciones— Comenzaba a impacientarse ante la espera del elevador; además, no había forma de ocultar el obsequio de Lili.

—Temía que dijeras eso— El semblante de Xiaoyu cambió a uno más triste; siempre esperaba en vano que su amigo tuviera un pequeño tiempo para ella… no obstante, en cuanto vio aquella bolsa en forma de regalo y cierto papel que sostenía Jin en las manos, volvió a sonreír —¿Qué es eso?— Cuestionó la pelinegra mientras intentaba leer lo que estaba impreso en aquél papel… le parecía curioso, ya que éste, no parecía un papel común… más bien parecía más brilloso y un tanto más duro, probablemente, papel couché.

—Son cosas de la empresa— Dijo sin más, pegando un poco el papel a su cuerpo para así, evitar que Ling pudiese ver.

—¿Y el regalo?— Sonrió la joven con infantilismo.

—Es para… Asuka— Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, después de todo, la castaña era su prima... por lo menos parecía una mentira creíble.

—¿Es su cumpleaños? ¡Qué alegría me da ver que te lleves mejor con ella Jin!— Casi gritaba en emoción.

Para fortuna del japonés, el ascensor abrió sus puertas… sólo esperaba por todos los cielos que Xiao no se adentrara en él también.

—Bueno, tengo prisa… te veré después— Se despidió el CEO del Zaibatsu a la vez que se metía en los adentros del elevador.

—De acuerdo. ¡Adiós Jin!— Por un momento, Xiaoyu había pensado en acompañarlo, pero Alisa y Miharu la esperaban para cenar en el restaurante del hotel.

Kazama suspiró en alivio cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban y éste comenzaba a ascender hasta el piso de la habitación de la Rochefort; y en cuánto las puertas abrieron nuevamente… el pelinegro casi corrió hasta dicha suite.

Respiró hondo, armándose de valor.

Era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas, por lo que, se le dificultaba.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, tocó la puerta… esperanzado a que la monegasca aun siguiera allí.

Esperó unos momentos; sin embargo, la rubia no abría. Quiso intentarlo una vez más… ¡Se negaba a creer que ella estaba con aquél pedazo de imbécil! Así que, por segunda vez… llamó a la puerta, tocándola.

Su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad acelerada cuando se percató de que la puerta se abría con lentitud.

La rubia cabellera de la chica se asomó por el pequeño espacio que había dejado entre la puerta y el marco de la misma.

—¿Jin?— Pareció sorprenderse, con voz débil; fue entonces, que la ojiazul abrió un poco más la puerta… revelándola en pijama y con los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Se preocupó al verla en ese estado… ¿Podría ser que el estúpido que la había citado le habría hecho algo? ¿La dejó plantada? ¿Se quiso sobrepasar con ella? El sólo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

—Nada… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Trató de postrarse con una mirada dura y penetrante, más no lo logró… ¿Es que acaso Jin Kazama era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que estaba así por su culpa?

—Hablar contigo— Habló serio. En ese momento, sus ojos color caramelo miraron algo muy extraño y fuera de lo común… ¡Lili comía chocolates! —E-eso es… ¿Chocolate?— Preguntó para cerciorarse… quién sabe, tal vez era… ¿Chocolate dietético? Ni si quiera sabía si eso existía.

—¡Sí! ¡Felicidades! Rompí mi dieta por tu culpa— Casi gritaba.

—Pero…— El chico no entendía nada en absoluto.

—No tienes idea ¿Verdad? Para tu información ¡Estoy deprimida; y todo gracias a ti! Dicen que el sabor dulce ayuda a subir el ánimo… y si no es así, por lo menos tendré una mejor razón para deprimirme ¡Porque engordaré y terminaré como una ballena!—

¡Vaya que Emilie era dramática! ¡Eso era una completa ridiculez! Incluso pensó en reírse, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—Bueno, vine a hablar contigo sobre eso ¿Por qué nunca me dejas remediar las cosas?—

—Porque no deberías tener nada que remediar—

—No sé mucho sobre esto Lili… nunca me había interesado por una mujer— Se sinceró Kazama… logrando que la Rochefort lo pensara por un momento.

—… Está bien… pasa— Dijo la rubia, dándole acceso a la habitación. Jin miró a su alrededor… había todo tipo de dulces, papas fritas y refrescos sobre la mesa e incluso uno que otro sobre la cama. La televisión estaba prendida; dedujo que veía una película, ya que la imagen parecía congelada o en pausa —¿Vas a hablar? O mejor continuó viendo Titanic— Parecía enfadada…. ¡Nada raro viniendo de ella!

—Lili… sé que tal vez no debí aceptar que Leo fuera mi compañero de equipo pero... Su madre trabajaba para la Corporación G; y alguien dentro de la empresa traicionó a Kazuya; debido a eso, murieron varios de los empleados, ella incluida, aunque no estoy seguro si su madre murió por su propia mano o por alguien ligado a él. En cuanto a mí, ya conoces mis motivos para estar lejos de Kazuya… y él, era el único peleador sin compañero ¿Entiendes?—

—U-un poco…—

—Tú me odiabas. Por mi culpa tu padre enfermó… ¿Habrías hecho equipo conmigo en ese momento?—

—No— Respondió cabizbaja.

—Pues pasa lo mismo con Leo. Si hubiese sido otro luchador, le habría dicho que hiciera equipo con Kazuya… Además, te traigo una noticia que tal vez te alegre un poco más—

—¿Cuál?— Dijo ella con sequedad.

—No tendrás que luchar junto a Kazuya, te conseguí un compañero más… accesible—

—¿Quién?— Volvió a preguntar de la misma manera.

—Steve Fox—

Tras oír el nombre de aquél chico, Lili se congeló, recordando el _"pequeño"_ incidente de esa misma tarde. Se sonrojó un poco, ¿Ahora como vería a Fox sin sentir vergüenza? ¡Esto no podía ser peor! No obstante, a Jin no le agradó para nada ese sonrojo.

—No es que eso me haga brincar de la emoción, pero sin duda me sentiría un poco más cómoda que con Kazuya… y aun así, por lo menos pudiste decírmelo antes de confirmarle a Leo que tú serías su compañero… así no lo habría tomado tan mal— Hablaba la joven aún con tristeza mientras salía al balcón de la suite

—Lo sé, y tienes razón, debí decírtelo antes… es sólo que, no sabía cómo— Jin la imitó; siguiéndola hasta el balcón mientras se deleitaba con la bella figura de la rubia en aquella pijama de pantalón colorido y blusa ceñida de tirantes. Observaba cómo la joven se agarraba del barandal a la vez que perdía su mirada entre el esplendor de la noche, adornado de relucientes estrellas y la belleza de la luna llena.

Lili sintió la penetrante mirada del CEO sobre de ella… ahora que lo recordaba, ¡Estaba en pijama! ¿Pero qué más daba? Ya la había visto comer chocolates y dulces como una salvaje, además, estaba demasiado deprimida como para darle gran importancia… por lo menos aún permanecía maquillada.

—¿No sabías cómo decírmelo? Sólo así, justo cómo lo acabas de hacer… no soy una mala persona, ¡Soy yo la que debería tenerte miedo a ti, no tú a mí!— Hablaba la ojiazul mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

—No es que tenga miedo; o al menos no de ti precisamente—

—¿Entonces? No lo entiendo. A veces llego a creer que eres el más fuerte de todos en este torneo… ¡Ni de milagro podría darte una cachetada! No veo por qué tanto drama para decirme las cosas—

—Nunca me dejas explicarte nada, te alteras de inmediato y me dejas hablando solo; además, entre más pasa el tiempo… me voy dando cuenta de que tú eres la única que en verdad puede hacerme daño… incluso sin necesidad de un golpe— Se sinceró Kazama una vez más. ¡No mentía! Tan sólo de imaginarla lejos de él después de lo ocurrido ése mismo día… algo dentro suyo se estremeció y se quebró. ¡Odiaba aquella maldita sensación de dependencia hacia Lili! Jamás se hubiese imaginado a sí mismo en ese estado tan ansioso… o más bien, ansiándola.

La Rochefort abrió los ojos de par en par a la vez que se aferraba más al barandal de aquél balcón. Había entendido a la perfección a lo que se refería… ¿Podría ser verdad? En las últimas horas, Emilie no había hecho más que hacerse a la idea de que Jin Kazama no era ni sería nunca de ella… que era un hombre totalmente independiente y que no tenía ni la más mínima necesidad de estar con alguien, menos aún, en el sentido _"amoroso"_… en pocas palabras, que no quería amar ni ser amado… que le daba igual aquél tema… y… en fin.

Ambos se petrificaron ante los ojos del otro.

Con un gran esfuerzo sobre humano, la rubia pudo desviar la mirada; notando así, que el pelinegro llevaba consigo un papel y una especie de obsequio en la mano.

—¿E-es para mí?— Tartamudeó avergonzada ante Jin, quién aún no apartaba la mirada de ella.

—Sí— Respondió con sequedad mientras se acercaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Por algún motivo, no parecía muy contento —Pero antes dime que no saliste con aquél imbécil— Habló fuerte y firme. Lili soltó una pequeña risilla, ¡Ver a Kazama teniendo ataques de celos era algo encantador para ella!

—Por supuesto que no; está muy claro que es un patán… ¿No lo ves, allí esperando?— Sonreía de manera burlona mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo para mirar hacia abajo, específicamente el lugar acordado para la supuesta cita y en dónde el rubio ojiverde parecía esperar con desesperación.

El líder del Zaibatsu se postró detrás de ella para mirar a la misma dirección por encima del hombro de la chica. Sonrió con malicia, sintiéndose un tanto victorioso.

Inmediatamente, un aroma a frutas dulces se apoderó de su nariz… era el cabello de Lili, el cuál ondeaba un poco gracias a la brisa del mar. ¡Algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera! Y en realidad, no se pudo negar.

Controló sus nervios para así, rodear poco a poco la esbelta cintura de la monegasca con sus fuertes brazos. Percibió que el estómago de la ojiazul se contraía.

Se sonrojó. Su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad inimaginable, cientos de mariposas le revolotearon el estómago y millones de hormiguitas parecían recorrerle toda la piel, erizándola. Su visión miraba la nada e incluso creyó debilitarse tanto ante su tacto y cercanía que desmayaría.

—Le puse tu nombre a una estrella— Escuchó la grave voz de Kazama hablándole al oído. ¡Sí, estaba dicho… iba a desmayar o morir ahí mismo! ¿O estaba soñando? ¡Por el Todopoderoso… esperaba que no!

Tomó el refinado papel que Jin llevaba aún en la mano. Lo leyó con detenimiento; aunque le resultaba casi imposible teniéndolo abrazando su cintura y sintiendo su calidez.

¡No era ninguna falacia! Aquél papel constataba que el mismísimo Jin Kazama había pagado; sólo Dios sabrá cuánto, para _"bautizar"_ a una bella estrella con su nombre. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, pero tampoco pretendía dejar que el viento se llevara aquél valioso papel.

Pensó en darse media vuelta para mirarlo; ¡Pero no podía! Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas como un tomate y estaba tan contenta y nerviosa que ni si quiera podía hablar para darle las gracias.

—Míralo— Indicó el japonés mientras le entregaba el obsequio, procurando también no soltarla. Notó la temblorosa mano de la Rochefort tomar su regalo… deseaba poder ver su expresión ante todo eso, pero estaba seguro de que así estaba resultando un poco más sencillo para ambos.

Nerviosa, comenzó a hacer a un lado el papel color naranja que yacía dentro de la elegante bolsa; para así, sacar poco a poco el contenido. Una caja bastante fina que incluía, un sencillo collar con un dije en forma del contorno de una estrella; adornado de pedrería brillante, y de dicho dije, pendían otro par de estrellas mucho más pequeñas… además, un par de aretes idénticos al dije y un brazalete con varias estrellas más de diversas formas y pedrería de colores pastel.

Lili miraba con detalle; parecía sonriente y embelesada, después de todo, Nina había dado en el blanco.

La joven ojiazul se percató de que había algo más dentro de aquella bolsa de regalo; fue entonces que Jin le ayudó sosteniendo la cajita con las alhajas. Dentro, estaba el vestido que Williams había creído perfecto para la Rochefort… un hermoso vestido largo de forma strapless, color plateado satinado; con algunos dobleces y pliegues en el torso así como una abertura con listones en zigzag en la parte de la espalda… estaba segura que aquella divina prenda le quedaría ceñida hasta los muslos mientras el resto caería sobre sus pies… ¡Era realmente lindo y elegante!

—Cuando el torneo finalice, habrá una celebración en el salón de eventos del hotel. Me gustaría que tú me acompañaras y que llevaras todo esto puesto… aunque sólo tú y yo sabremos que vestirás así porque te has convertido en la estrella que ilumina mi vida— Le habló nuevamente al oído, y aunque parecía bastante seguro de sí mismo; por dentro, los nervios le estaban carcomiendo el estómago… ¿De dónde le habían salido tales palabras? ¡No lo sabía! Pero no mentía; y dicho sentimiento, comenzaba a asustarlo.

Por otro lado, Lili volvió a sentir su piel erizarse ante la voz y el aliento tan cercano de Kazama hacia ella y… ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho que se estaba convirtiendo en la estrella que le da luz a su vida? Tras analizar tales palabras, abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró para verlo mejor.

El pelinegro se sostenía serio, pero con esa mirada que demostraba sinceridad.

La joven miró el vestido color plateado, luego las alhajas que contenían formas de estrellas y por último, el papel que constataba su nombre sobre un lucero… ¡Todo estaba ligado, y ahora cada obsequio tenía sentido! Ya que; efectivamente, ella vestiría de plata como el color que aparentan las estrellas por la noche… y lo mejor de todo… ¡Esa noche, sería la estrella de Jin!

No tenía palabras para expresar lo emocionada que se sentía… sólo emitió una enorme sonrisa para después abalanzarse sobre de él y abrazarlo por el cuello; acto que sorprendió al chico… no obstante, uno o dos segundos después, correspondió a aquella demostración de afecto; abrazándola de la cintura mientras se deleitaba con la radiante sonrisa de Emilie.

—Gracias; ha sido un detalle divino— Alcanzó a decir en voz baja mientras su sonrisa se pronunciaba y se perdía en los ojos color caramelo de Kazama.

En tanto, él la miró con detenimiento… cautivado por la belleza de aquella mujer. Jamás imaginó sentirse tan atraído por una; y mucho menos por una como ella, una chica berrinchuda, enojona e impredecible… pero siempre entregada a lo y los que quiere.

El delicioso olor de Lili, lo fue atrayendo lentamente; su suave piel, le pedía a gritos que la acariciara; sus rosados y carnosos labios, le exigían que los probara.

Débil ante la monegasca, postró sus ojos sobre sus labios… ansiándolos como a nada más en el mundo. El pelinegro se acercó poco a poco al rostro de la Rochefort mientras se inclinaba buscando su boca… a pesar de su escasa experiencia en el tema, le resultaba imposible controlar ese anhelo de besarla y estar siempre con ella… cuidándola, protegiéndola.

La chica no opuso resistencia; en realidad, estar entre los brazos de Jin le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y una enorme satisfacción.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir la respiración del otro, cada vez más cercana.

—¿En realidad vas a besarme?— Dijo Emilie con voz débil ante la cercanía del japonés. Era la segunda vez que; a pesar de la supuesta inexperiencia del CEO del Zaibatsu con las mujeres, éste intentaba besarla… con claro éxito.

—¿Alguna objeción?— Habló Kazama en el mismo tono de voz que ella.

—Ninguna… a menos que pares—

Bastaron esas palabras para que Jin eliminara por completo la distancia que había entre ellos; sellando ese beso tan deseado por ambos. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro; ya que, no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba poseyendo los suculentos labios de Lili como Dios manda. Ahora entendía que no había gran ciencia en besar a alguien y que bastaba con tener el deseo de hacerlo.

Por su parte; la rubia se dejaba llevar y poseer por aquél hombre que la estaba enloqueciendo con tan sólo su presencia. Sus labios tenían un sabor único y fresco, sumado a la hermosa sensación de tener sus bien formados brazos rodeando su cintura con dominio. Sus manos jugaban y acariciaban el cabello negro del chico mientras disfrutaba de sus posesivos besos.

Cuando la falta de aire hizo su tan odioso acto de presencia, ambos se separaron escasos centímetros.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con una cara de tonta enamorada.

—¿T-tendrías una cita conmigo?— Preguntó sonrojada a la vez que escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven.

—¿Una cita?, ¿Ahora?— Cuestionó el pelinegro con extrañeza; aunque fascinado ante su propuesta y su sonrojo.

—S-sí, bueno… me refería a que… y-ya sabes; p-podrías… quedarte y ver conmigo una película— Tartamudeó Lili; no obstante, Jin le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Incluso podría ver tu melosa película desde el principio— Se burló el chico, más aún después de ver el puchero de disgusto de Emilie tras decir _"melosa película"_.

—Es una de las mejores películas que podrás ver en tu vida— Habló la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

Fascinado ante los ligeros berrinches inofensivos de Lili, Kazama no hizo más que asentir y seguirla dentro de la lujosa suite. Ella se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la misma mientras que retrocedía la película hasta el inicio… el pelinegro sólo la imitó con cierta incomodidad.

—¿Palomitas?— Le ofreció la monegasca con una sonrisa dulce y amable; a la cual, no pudo negarse.

Ambos empezaron a ver la película. Definitivamente, para Jin no era más que una película empalagosa, irreal y un tanto aburrida de no ser por la hermosa chica que lo acompañaba. Conforme el filme iba avanzando, Lili iba entrando en un estado de desesperación y angustia, en especial en las partes finales… sus impulsos le decían que debía abrazarla; y así lo hizo. La rubia no se lo negó, por el contrario, se aferraba a su camisa y escondía su rostro en el pecho del japonés a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos tras aquella escena en la que el enamorado protagonista debe morir.

Estaba seguro de que la Rochefort había visto Titanic cientos de veces y continuaba llorando con las mismas escenas… sin duda alguna, le llamaba más la atención verla a ella en ese estado de _"niña indefensa"_ que la mismísima película.

No supo en que momento la chica se había quedado dormida ahí mismo, en su pecho. Sentía la camisa húmeda gracias a las lágrimas que Emilie había dejado salir hace unos instantes. La imagen de tenerla ahí, aferrada a él, era preciosa.

Sonrió ante la ternura que Lili despedía mientras dormía; no obstante, Kazama no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse ahí… por el contrario, tuvo que zafarse de su agarre con el máximo cuidado de no despertarla. La arropó, acarició aquella dorada cabellera con delicioso aroma y salió de allí, no sin antes apagar cualquier luz o aparato encendido.

¡Se había vuelto loco! Y su locura, aún iba en aumento… sin embargo, ya no se podía detener.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la monegasca no hizo más que despertarse temprano, darse una refrescante ducha y ponerse otro más de sus atuendos deportivos que mostraban sus bien formadas curvas. Trataba de recordar, ¿En qué momento se quedó dormida? ¡Se odiaba por ello! Era el momento más romántico de su vida y lo arruinó.

¡Estaba muy, muy, MUY enfadada consigo misma! Y para colmo de males, ahora debía ir a entrenar con el rubio de Steve Fox y debería de aguantarse su vergüenza.

Con todo y eso, la Rochefort se miró al espejo una vez más antes de salir, suspiró resignada y se fue en busca de su nuevo compañero.

Le preguntó a una de las recepcionistas por la habitación de Fox; para así, ir en su búsqueda.

Ya frente a aquella puerta, se armó de valor; golpeando la puerta sutilmente con su puño derecho.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, revelando a un asombrado chico que la veía sin comprender ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Steve con cierta inseguridad… ¿Podría ser que lo buscara para…? ¡No!... ¿O sí?

—¿No vas a ir a entrenar?— Cuestionó la rubia con fastidio al verlo vestido tan casualmente.

—C-claro…— Habló el chico británico con confusión, claramente, no sabía del repentino cambio de compañeros. Sin más, Steve tomó una maleta que tenía cerca junto con sus guantes de box… —Así que… ¿Tú eres mi compañera?— Preguntó sin mirarla mientras ponía algunas cosas dentro de la valija.

—Desgraciadamente así es…— Dijo sin sutileza; no es que quisiera desquitarse con él… pero admitía que desde el principio quiso ser compañera de Jin Kazama y de nadie más.

—Bien…— Omitió su desagradable respuesta; para así, tomar las llaves del dormitorio, cargar la maleta por encima de su hombro y salir de una vez por todas —Y… ¿Dónde pensabas entrenar?— La joven se estremeció ante tal pregunta; ya que, ni ella misma lo sabía —Ven, yo sé en dónde— Continuó hablando a la vez que empezaba a caminar por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

A Lili no le quedó más que seguir a su compañero; se dirigieron al elevador y de ahí, al estacionamiento… fue hasta que llegaron allí, que Steve buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó unas llaves que llevaban el control de una alarma para automóvil. El muchacho presionó un pequeño botón rojo, haciendo sonar un pitido proveniente de una camioneta roja… ¿Cómo la había llevado? ¿En qué momento?, sea como fuese, no era asunto suyo.

La Rochefort se quedó parada; no obstante, Steve caminaba hacia dicha camioneta.

¿Es que pensaba meterla a su camioneta y llevarla a quién sabe dónde? ¡No era tonta como para hacerlo!

—… No te voy a secuestrar— Dijo el rubio, volteándola a ver tras notar que se había quedado parada —Vamos a ir a un gimnasio; si mi GPS no falla… sólo está a unas cuadras, ¡Claro! A menos que prefieras caminar—

La monegasca sólo refunfuñó; ¿Quién se creía?, ¿O es que acaso pensaba que por haberla salvado ya tenían tanta confianza?... ¡Era un idiota! Eso era.

Sin más, el chico británico subió al lugar del conductor y sonrió ante su gesto de niña berrinchuda a la vez que abría desde dentro la puerta del copiloto. Resignada, Lili se adentró en el auto; con su ya conocida mirada desaprobación… ¡No tenía ninguna intención de caminar!

Fueron aproximadamente, cuarenta y cinco minutos los que tardaron en llegar… ¡Lo bueno que según él, sólo estaba a unas cuadras! Ahora más que nunca, sentía que lo odiaba… ¡No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba! Más le valía no llevarla a otro lugar.

Bendijo al Todopoderoso, en cuánto el chico estacionaba el auto cerca de una entrada al gimnasio. Bajó con su característica elegancia y continuó siguiendo al rubio.

Dentro; los hombres que hacía sus ejercicios se le quedaban mirando… pero no eran miradas lindas, más bien, parecía que se la comían con la mirada… ¡Ganas no le faltaban de salir corriendo de ese apestoso lugar!

—Ven— Alcanzó a oír a Steve, quién por algún motivo, se había puesto enfrente de ella, con firmeza y una mirada fulminante que dirigía a todo aquél que la desnudara con la vista. ¡Bueno! Por lo menos hacía algo bien.

Se dirigieron a un cuarto vacío e independiente, con algunos costales de box y espejos en todas las paredes.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa. Tú… has lo que tengas que hacer— Decía Fox, para después, adentrarse en los vestidores que yacían allí cerca.

La joven suspiró; tomó una liga para el cabello que yacía sobre su muñeca y se peinó con una coleta alta para poder entrenar mejor. En sólo unos pocos minutos, Steve ya había salido con sus típicos shorts de boxeo y una camiseta sin mangas color blanca.

—Bien. Yo soy un boxeador; por ende, no doy patadas…— Comenzó a decir el británico; sin embargo, Lili le echó una mirada fulminante, ¿Acaso la creía estúpida e ignorante? Mientras que Steve, parecía incómodo ante tal mirada… por lo que, pensó con rapidez —Así que… he visto como peleas y; peleas muy… bien. D-das… das buenas patadas— Habló con nerviosismo esperando que la chica no le soltara una santa cachetada que no olvidaría jamás… por el contrario; Emilie sonrió en gran manera… ¡Adoraba que elogiaran su forma de luchar!

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu plan?—

—Bueno, pues… somos un equipo. Si te parece, nos podemos poner de acuerdo para pelear cada uno con ciertos oponentes— Decía Steve mientras caminaba hasta un costal de box para darle algunos golpes… —Por ejemplo, si peleamos contra Kazama yo me encargaría de él; y como Leo es su compañero, tú te encargarías de él—

Rochefort alzó una ceja; si le tocaba contra Jin, y Steve planeaba ser su oponente… estaban perdidos. El CEO del Zaibatsu lo haría arrastrarse en menos de dos segundos. Quiso sonreír al recordar al pelinegro y sus sensuales golpes que le encantaban… pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Como sea; mientras no te entrometas en mis ataques, todo está bien— Sin más qué decir, la rubia de largos cabellos se alejó para empezar a practicar sus movimientos; después de todo… nada tenía que ver su estilo de pelear con el de Fox.

Se encontraba sumamente concentrada en sus piruetas y golpes al aire; hasta que el británico la interrumpió…

—¿Lili?— Lo escuchó hablarle, por lo que se detuvo con fastidio y lo miró —¿Kazama te dijo que fueras mi compañera?—

La joven se petrificó ante la pregunta; abriendo los ojos de par en par, ¿Qué debía decirle? Temía que si se lo confirmaba, sospechara sobre su… _"relación"_. Le dio la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior en preocupación, olvidando que se encontraba enfrente de un enorme espejo que cubría toda la pared. Volvió a girarse para mirarlo en un movimiento brusco que hizo que su cabellera ondeara.

—Sí…— Optó por decir con frialdad —¿Tú lo pediste?— Preguntó para ponerse a la defensiva; aun sabiendo, o mejor dicho, suponiendo… que no había sido así.

—Podría decirse… le pedí ayuda a Leo, ya que es compañero de Jin. Leo iba a ser mi compañero pero…— Continuó hablando el rubio al mismo tiempo que volvía a golpear el costal de box.

—¿Leo?— Se sorprendió un poco la chica. Había algunas cosas que no entendía…

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema con él?— Detuvo sus golpes nuevamente.

—N-no… ninguno—

—¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por qué quisiste coquetear con él?— Sonrió Steve con malicia; no obstante, Lili bufó completamente enfurecida y se acercó a él… ¡Lista para amenazarlo!

—Eres un…—

—¡Yo te puedo ayudar con Leo! A fin de cuentas, es amigo mío— Alcanzó a decir Fox, antes de que Lili le soltara todas las profanidades que conocía. Por una milésima de segundo lo pensó, ¿Debería aceptar su ayuda?... ¡No! Ella era Lili Rochefort y podía conseguir lo que quisiera sin ayuda de nadie… ¡Era hermosa! Leo algún día iba a caer por ella y Jin se encelaría tanto que… —Está bien, como quieras… yo sólo decía— La sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del rubio británico quién decidió continuar entrenando… —Después de todo, a Leo no le interesa el físico…— Prosiguió hablando —… O las mujeres— Dijo en voz baja pero audible para la Rochefort.

Claramente se estaba burlando de ella; la estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro era prueba de ello. Se quedó quieta por unos instantes; analizando las palabras de Steve… ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si Leo en verdad fuese gay? Abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¡Era compañero de Jin! ¿Y si se lo quitaba? ¡NO!

¡Su misión de _"cortejar"_ a Leo para encelar a Jin había cambiado radicalmente!

¡Ahora debía _"cortejar"_ a Leo para ALEJARLO de Jin!... _—"Eso haré… ¡Antes de que me lo vuelva gay"—_ Pensó con consternación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡No me asesinen! Perdónenme T.T* La verdad que la inspiración para escribir no me llegaba *:c ¡Me dio un bloqueo mental de esos terribles! Pero se pasó un poco y terminé este capitulillo *:3 y de una vez aviso, ¡No dejaré colgada mi historia! *xD con todo y que me den mis bloqueos ._.***

**Ahora, la historia… ¡Lili es un desmadre! Jajaja Ok ya *xD ¡Palabra altisonante detectada! ._.* Jin y Leo gays, es tan…. AHSAGDVHAV *xD De verdad que esa mujer debería hacer telenovelas ._.***

**El momento meloso me encantó *:3 espero que Jin no se haya visto OoC, pero pues ya saben, es una situación difícil de imaginar *:s Igual, espero que se haya entendido el detallito de la **_**"estrella"**_**, la ropa, las joyitas y así *xD**

**Agradezco a las dos hermosas personas que me dejan sus preciosísimos reviews *xD… Richard Letters, y GrizGreen… mi amigor del alma que me va a colgar viva por tardarme tanto *xD ¡Perdóneme, aquí está su capítulo pero déjeme vivir! *xD**

**Y un beso enorme para todos.**

**La moraleja es; no se idioticen jugando **_**"Corazón de Melón"**_** porque les da bloqueo y luego no se puede escribir fics *xD**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización *;)**

**. ..Venuz' FloriLuna. ..***

***:3**


End file.
